A New Destiny
by tacker23
Summary: It was Padmé's destiny to die giving birth to her children. It was Anakin's fate to burn on Musafar. What if the force has other plans? Especially for the Skywalker twins?
1. Prologue-Padmé

**I DO NOT OWN STARWARS IT IS PROPERTY OF LUCAS FILM AND DISNEY**

* * *

Padmé did not want to believe it, but there it was in front of her on the hologram. Anakin slaying the younglings and Jedi in a place he once called home.

The shock from what she was seeing and stress from the day had started her contractions.

The contractions were sharp.

But the shock from everything sent her into a fog between conscious and unconsciousness. She was in that state till she reached Polis Massa.

During that time, she held on.

But she felt every part of her body, her soul, start to drift away from her. She almost gave up, let herself become one with the force.

Till she heard a cry.

That cry she looked up and saw her son. Her healthy baby boy.

But she had to keep pushing. There was something still in there _Another one!_ She listened to droid and kept pushing with all the strength she had left.

She heard another cry.

Padmé looked up and saw her healthy daughter. Her baby girl.

She tried to sit up to see her newborn children. To hold them. But she didn't have the strength.

Padmé crying freely herself now muster up her last ounce of strength she had left and spoken. "…Obi-Wan… my… son name him Luke… Luke Ruwee Skywalker…" Padmé gazed the newborn's cheek as she caught her breath and spoke again. "…my daughter Leia Shmi Skywalker…" she did the same action with her daughter as Padmé still clung to life to muster up one more declaration.

"Obi-Wan… there is good in him… I know. I know there is… still..." she declared with her eyes fading out to the broken Jedi in front of her.

After that declaration, the fatigued senator fell into a sleep that lasted nearly three days.

Master Yoda looked after her while the galaxy fell into chaos. The old green alien thought it was the senator's destiny to die. But her force presence was lingering on and was growing stronger each minute she was surviving.

The old master sensed it was her connection to her children that made her pull through. Her absolute refusal to leave her children to the mercy to the galaxy around her.

This kind of connection is curious to the old master who was full of nearly a millennia worth of wisdom.

While Yoda pondered this, the young mother slowly rose from her slumber and felt the ominous energy in the air.

Next, she moved her hands and felt her flat stomach. _My baby! No Babies! Where are they! It has only been a few hours! They are not dead! No…where are they!_

"Fine, your children are." The green Jedi master spoke in a gentle voice and sent out calming waves through the force. "Your children, like their father are very powerful. Your fate, unknown, senator was. To be separated the children had. With of Sith in the galaxy the threat. Yeesssssss..." Padmé trying to hold her emotions at bay let Yoda continued. "To Senator Organa to Alderaan Obi-Wan gave Leia, and to the Lars' on Tatooine Luke. Hmmmmmm."

She breathed a sigh of relief. She trusted the people the Jedi delivered her children to.

But she is alive now she at the very least should be able to raise her children.

"Sense worry, I do, you senator from, worry you will raise your children, do not. The only hope for the galaxy, are they, their mother they need." Yoda affirmed, then looked at her solemnly than continued. "But die first, you must, the Empire must know you are alive not. In danger and so are the twins, you are."

Padmé looked at the wise master in thought, this was the only way. She hated the thought of it because it was not in her nature to hide. But it was just her anymore. She had to do what is best for them her children.

"Okay, I just have one request. I must let my family know that I am alive. It would destroy me to know the unbearable pain I put them through. At least let me show them why I must do this." She pleaded and gave a look of desperation.

Yoda knew that the fewer people that knew her survival the better. Especially with Darth Vader lose in the galaxy. Yoda pondered this…

But if that Sith had ever loved Padmé, his guilt would make the Sith Lord stay away from the Naberrie's and Naboo altogether.

Just like his home planet.

Yoda deep was in thought about this for what seemed like an eternity. The Jedi master made his decision.

"Know, they yes will. But real to public must they must attend funeral grief be." At this, the senator lifted herself to hug the tiny green alien as tight as she could muster. Yoda concealed the look of shock with such a display of emotion.

"Yes, I can do that." She almost shrieked with relief "When can I see my children." Padmé asked with anticipation.

"As over, soon as the funeral is. When finished, we are finished, with for going into hiding your arrangements." Said Yoda.

"Alert Obi-Wan I will. Herh herh herh.." Finished the Jedi master.

o-o-o

Obi-Wan was resting the best he can. After everything that happened. The Jedi order is gone. The Republic in shambles with a more menacing repressive Empire. The worst part his brother Anakin, his fall to the dark side.

Obi-Wan felt responsible for most of it.

How did he not see what was happening to him? What Palpatine was doing to him?

His wife! His children!

Obi-Wan could not focus on that now. He had to get to Yoda to see how Padmé was doing.

When both Jedi and Bail helped her through the birth, Padmé was hanging on. At that point in time, all three of them had to think of the twins the future of the galaxy. They came to the hard decision to separate them.

Now the Jedi master was on his way back from Alderaan after he helped Bail return with Leia. One of Padmé's dearest friend who will be there for her and the Republic no matter what.

The master's rest was interrupted by his comlink. "Obi-Wan here…"

 _"Good the news is not, become one with the force, the senator has. Discuss the next steps in person, we will. Herh herh herh."_ The blue hologram of the older master said.

Obi-Wan kept his emotion-less Jedi mask on and replied. "Ok, both packages are safe at their destinations."

The Auburn Jedi ended the communication, looked up and saw he was leaving hyperspace shortly. She is alive. She will get raise her children. Obi-Wan knows there will be a time where they will join the fight. But right now the twins will have their mother.

His ship signaled that he was leaving hyperspace. He had a funeral to prepare.

o-o-o

Two days after she rose from her slumber, Padmé sat in her refugee outfit as she watched her funeral on the Holoprojector.

Both Jedi masters used the body of her handmaid Ellé who was nine months pregnant herself. She had an aneurysm on her heart and it burst while escaping Coruscant. It hurt the former senator to think that her family would never know she died.

She looks on at the casket with her hair full of Nubian blossoms. Donned in a blue funeral dress grasping a forged Japor Snippet. The body looked serein and peace in contrast to the galaxy around her.

Padmé had to control her tears when she saw her family in morning. Her mother, her father, her sister, even her nieces. 

_Soon they will come and they will know I am alive soon._

The young senator watched until she let down to her final resting place.

During that time, she cried for a lot of things. The death of the republic, her democracy, the fall of her husband.

It deep into the night by the time she collected herself. The Nubian senator was slowly the of the future when she heard a water speeder making its way to Varykino.

Padmé looked out the window and had to restrain herself from running out and throwing herself into her family's arms. She promised both Jedi she would not leave the house. Then after she saw them, she would leave that night.

She had a transport waiting for her to take her to Alderaan to Bail's house. There she will be reunited with Leia and Luke soon after.

Padmé, quickly heard footsteps entering the study. The young mother turned around to see the shocked and grieved stricken face of her father Ruwee. He dropped what was in his hand and let out a gasp of shock so loud that Jobal and Sola followed the noise to find out what caused it.

Padmé eyes started leaking as the last of her family piled into the study. She saw the pain, shock, disbelief all swarming the room. Padmé rushed forward and embraced her entire family like they were going disappear.

After they all finished embracing and crying Padmé sat down in the study. She told her family everything. About her marriage, what happened in the Senate to how she nearly died giving birth. But she left the part about Anakin's fall.

She had not even come to terms with it yet.

"Padmé we would have supported you with your choices. You didn't have to hide it from us." Sola said with tears in her eyes.

"I know that now which is why this is going to be hard to hear." She looked up at her mother, father, and sister took a breath and said "I must go into hiding"

"No-"

"No, you can't-"

"I will not lose you again-"

" _I must!_ " breaking up the argument. "I must raise Luke and Leia in hiding. Until they are old enough to begin their training. They are the only hope left for this galaxy." Padmé looked at her family again. "I will try to contact and visit all of you the best that I can." Padmé took a breath. Then looked up at the worried eyes of her family.

"I need you to understand this is the only way for the children and all of you to stay safe," Padmé said in a slight hysteric voice.

She refuses to let the Empire take away what was left of her family.

Her family looked at their youngest member absorbing her words.

"Padmé as painful as this is for all of us, we will respect what you have to do." Said the Matriarch of the Naberrie family. "But I know you will not have to hide forever and this house will be the place we will use to visit you when you can." finished Jobal.

"Yes. I will contact you as soon as I can." Padmé said with a slight smile. Looking at the Chronos on her father's desk, she knew she had to leave for her transport.

"Is it time?" asked Sola in a somber tone

"Yes, it is," said Padmé reflecting her same somber tone.

"You must know that we all love you very deeply. We always here even when we are gone." Ruwee said with a small smile.

Padmé gave each of her family members a big hug before she disappeared into the night.

After a four-hour ride to Alderaan, the former Queen worked hard to conceal her anxiousness. She going to see and hold her two children for the first time. Her twins. Her beautiful children that she refused to leave in this cruel Empire.

She made her way to the speeder that Bail left her and off to the Aldera Royal Palace.

After a short speeder ride, Padmé it made to the entrance of the Palace. From there she made her way through the halls of the privet wing where the Organa's were living. She knocked on the door and waited.

o-o-o

Bail Organa was up gazing at the little girl that he was trusted to look after. Leia. Just a few days old he already knew that she is going to as beautiful as her mother. Padmé.

He smiled.

The senator got word from master Yoda that she had pulled through after the announcement of her death. He attended the funeral and planned to smuggle the young mother from her home planet.

Still gazing at the newborn with the light of the early morning filtering the room the Alderaanian prince was reflecting on the past week.

When the republic fell, the Jedi were destroyed, and how he nearly lost his close friend.

Following the attack on the Jedi temple, and the establishment of the Empire, he rescued Master Yoda and helped him escape to Polis Massa. That is where he saw his dearest friend Padmé was giving birth.

Bail suspected, she was expecting but had no inkling as to who the father was. That is when the old grandmaster informed him of Anakin's betrayal, his attack on the Jedi temple and that he was, in fact, the father of her children.

That fact alone would have been almost enough to pull him away from the sight in front of him. As his friend, he would consider family, held on as she brought life into this world.

When she collapsed in the end, after she named her children, something inside the man nearly broke.

Hours passed and Bail looked at the peaceful sleeping mother. Master Yoda said while she was weak from the delivery, and she was alone in her own mind deciding her fate.

Bail looked over at Obi-Wan who did not even try to mask his despair of what he has been through. Only he knew the fate of his fallen Padawan and he did not look like he was going to share anytime soon.

The wise Jedi along with Obi-Wan decided that the children would be cared for and raised by their mother, and have them trained when the time was right.

But her fate was unknown so both Jedi agreed that the two of them were too strong to be kept together for the time being.

Bail being there for his dear friend agreed to take the little girl named Leia. When he and his wife took her in their arms they instantly fell in love with her.

Fearing the worst fate for her mother Bail took it upon himself to go to Padmé's apartment to retrieve some important items before the Empire took hold of it. He already had that irritating golden droid that Padmé was so fond of and her Astromech droid that seemed to follow her everywhere. They were there when Padmé had given birth.

At her spacious apartment, he took some of her prized possessions like some of her dresses, some holopics, her royal diadem, a Naberrie crest necklace and a steel box. He could not open it but he took it with having a feeling that it held great importance.

When he made it to Alderaan, he left all her possessions in a guest room in the remote part of the privet wing, along with the droids. Something that Leia had to connect her to her birth family.

He had made a small nursery that was painted a soft pink with a bassinet, crib, and all the necessities for a little girl.

Coming back into reality, Leia gave off a small cry of a little restlessness. He picked her up to calm her.

After a few minute's Bail heard a sharp knock on the door. Seeing that Leia calmed down, he put her back in her crib. Bail then got up, walked into the hallway and open the door at the end of the hallway. On the other side was Padmé.

o-o-o

Padmé gazed into the brown eyes of her dearest friend. Relief that passed through them as he embraced her in a hug.

"I am so happy, that you pulled through." Bail said as he released her from his hold. "I knew in my heart that you would" He finished with a smile.

"When I heard my children come into this world I could not let go. I have to be here for them." She said with almost a sad smile.

"I want you to stay here Padmé." Bail said in a serious tone. "You, Luke and Leia will be protected and cared for here."

The former senator took his words in. Already feeling the guilt from his sacrifice.

"I will never be able to repay you for what you and Breha have done for us," Padmé says. She was going to continue until she heard a soft cry in the hallway coming from the open door.

The sound entranced the former Senator and made her way to the nursery. Padmé gazed the bassinet and looked in wonder at her tiny daughter. Leia reached up with her tiny hands, opened her brown eyes, and saw her mother for the first time.

Padmé does little to control her tears as she reaches as takes hold of her for the first time. She sits down and gazes down at the sight that is her newborn daughter.

Bail walks by not wanting to intrude, looks on at the sight of Padmé holding her daughter for the first time.

"Hi Leia I am your mommy…" she says as she holds her close. "…I am so happy to finally meet you..." Said Padmé as her tears continued to fall. Leia gave soft gargle.

"…I promise I will never leave you…I love you too much to do that…. I promise that I will always fight…. I will always fight to keep you…and your brother…. the Empire will never have you or Luke…. I promise…" she let the tears fall freely as she gently rocked her daughter.

"Bail," she asked without hysterics in her voice. "Did you hear from Obi-Wan?"

Bail walked into the nursery, noticing her focus on the baby "I last saw him at your...hmm…funeral." the Alderaanian senator said with slight discomfort. "I set up your transport and he was leaving to retrieve Luke. He should be arriving within a couple hours." He said with a smile.

Padmé looked up from Leia and smiled. "I know dark times are ahead for the galaxy. I know my children are going to have a big role in changing it. But I am just happy I will have my family…not my whole one..." she said solemnly. "…but we will have each other" she paused and gave a small smile. "…as much it nearly killed me to see what he did…I know there is good in him. I have to believe that not only for me…but for our children." Said with her determined voice that made her a fierce worrier in the Senate.

As much as Padmé believed it in her heart, the galaxy always has a cruel way of taking things away from her.

Destiny will always have a punishment for those who tempted its will.

* * *

 **It is my first fan fiction so I welcome all criticism...but no flames.**


	2. Prologue-Anakin

**I DO NOT OWN STARWARS IT IS PROPERTY OF LUCAS FILM AND DISNEY**

* * *

Anakin Skywalker now known as Darth Vader was entering a hell of his own making.

With all the Jedi traitors, nearly extinct, the republic destroyed, and loss of his wife and child.

He was too late.

 _No Anakin Skywalker was too late and weak._ He said to himself. Donned in his Sith robes, with a hood over his face on his Star Destroyer. The young Sith pored over his computer deleting and destroying anything that had a trace of that was Anakin Skywalker.

o-o-o

Anakin had agonized over months of nightmares that ultimately lead to the fate of his mother dying in his arms. He vowed on that cursed desert planet that he would become so powerful that he would stop the people he loved from dying.

He was just too late…again.

He wasted so much time with the cursed Jedi and loathsome Obi-Wan. They don't understand power in emotion or the dark side.

Darth Sidious, as wise as he is had truly shown him what that power is. Vader just never had the opportunity to use it on the two people that mattered the most to him.

After the traitorous Jedi in Palpation's office were finish off, Anakin wept like a weak man for the loss of such scum. His new master was there to remind him how strong he had become.

He was then ready to accept that power.

His new destiny as Darth Vader.

Darth Vader showed no mercy when it came to the cursed temple on Coruscant. He along with the clones eradicated all the Jedi including the younglings in the name of the Empire.

That night, he was able to hold his Angel one more time. Tell her of his victory, before he left to end the war and bring peace to the galaxy.

On Mustafar, with his first assignment finished with the Separatist leaders were destroyed. The new Sith apprentice waited outside the building by the landing platform with Artoo with him.

He looked up and saw his wife's Nubian cruiser. He anticipated his Angel coming out to greet him.

But that loathsome Obi-Wan Kenobi came out of the ship and ruined everything.

The foolish Jedi started with his traitorous Jedi ramblings of rights and wrongs. He then started to challenge the newly turned Sith. The words between them became more volatile as both their sabers were drawn. As the fight escalated, the kriffing Jedi had the gall to bring up his mother, like he ever cared about her. Then the ever so blunt Obi-Wan brought up Padmé.

When he brought her up, the all his passion and anger exploded inside of the Sith Lord.

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER FROM ME!"

From there it was just pure rage on Vader's part. For the entire battle, Vader had released all the darkness inside his soul.

Every strike was deadlier from the last.

Till they reached a stalemate.

"It's over Anakin; I have the higher ground!" Obi-Wan shouted down to his lost apprentice.

Still lost in his rage, Vader was about to show Obi-Wan the extent of his power until a pull from the force willed him to stay on his Mustafar panning droid.

"THIS WHERE WE STAND! I WILL DESTROY YOU OBI-WAN AND WHAT IS LEFT OF YOU JEDI SCUM FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME AND THE EMPIRE. I WILL BE STRONGER THE NEXT TIME WE MEET!" Vader's eyes flared a sickly Sith yellow as he tossed his Jedi weapon at Obi-Wan's feet.

Suddenly, it seemed Obi-Wan broke as he picked up the weapon, and looked down on his demonic-looking fallen brother. The Jedi Master screamed full volume at him, raw agony ringing in his voice. "YOU WERE THE CHOSEN ONE! IT WAS SAID THAT YOU WOULD DESTROY THE SITH, NOT JOIN THEM! BRING BALANCE TO THE FORCE; NOT LEAVE IT IN DARKNESS!"

"I HATE YOU!" Anakin screamed still rooted in place as he watched Obi-Wan leave in a hurry towards the cruiser.

"Padmé..." he said softly and almost urgently. Obi-Wan nearly made him forget he needed to get to her… to save her.

But the past two days have taken its toll on him physically and emotionally. With the force only sustaining him.

The now Sith felt very fatigued and collapsed from the sheer exhaustion by his personal Starfighter.

Darth Vader, who still wore the physical appearance of Anakin Skywalker, had all his limbs save for his right arm.

He woke up a day later in the medical center. The Sith apprentice gripped his new prostatic on his right arm, then was greeted by his new master at his bedside.

"Darth Vader you gave us quite the scare, after a day I was worried something terrible had happened." He said in his now sickly voice.

Darth Vader in his bed looking up at his wise master who spared him. He had to know. "Master I must ask…where is she…. Padmé… is she safe… is… she... alright?" he asked in a soft voice that was borderline hysterical.

Darth Sidious knew this was his last connection to the light side and he was going to tear it.

"I am sorry, it seems the shock of your betrayal to the Jedi, sent her fragile body into shock and she could not recover. She along with your child have passed." Darth Sidious said as he watched the devastation swell inside of his apprentice.

The room went silent.

Then all at once, it fell apart.

"no… no… I felt… her..." the young Sith reached out for the familiar warm presence through their bond.

Nothing.

It was gone.

"NO!" he cried out in hysterics. "SHE WAS SUPPOSE TO LIVE!" he continued to cry out "NOOO!" and the room with everything around him started to shake and shatter in his wake.

o-o-o

The Emperor left his apprentice in hysterics for the next couple of hours. He knew that a renewed anger will grow from this pain. Pain that Darth Vader will inflict upon himself and the galaxy.

The mobility that his apprentice has is concerning. He saw it, his apprentice was supposed to be limbless and burned beyond recognition.

On the brink of death.

Darth Vader was supposed to be imprisoned in that suit and mask.

Oh well, with the death of that annoying senator and his offspring, all that grief; that guilt should be enough to control him.

Still, he needs to look into the future about this.

The doors opened to his office (now being converted into a throne room along with the rest of the Senate building) by his apprentice in his Sith robes, black boots, with his hair cut in military style, and eyes a Sith yellow with a hard look on his face.

Darth Vader bowed down and spoke, "Master I have a request for you."

"What is your request." Darth Sidious asked in his sadistic voice with his eyes blazing a sickly yellow, and his mangled face covered by a dark hood.

"I wish to destroy the existence of Anakin Skywalker. Every piece of him down to his step-family on Tatooine immediately." The Sith said with ice in his voice.

"I will grant your request apprentice." Darth Sidious said as he picked up a black chrome cylinder and used the force to passed it over to his bowing Sith apprentice.

"Since your old one is gone…." Darth Vader gripped it.

"You are dismissed."

o-o-o

It took the Ex-Jedi two days to reach the harsh desert planet.

 _Oh, how he hates Tatooine._

He thought as he took his personal Fighter to hot sands of the wrenched planet.

The newly turned Sith felt his anger growing as he landed his fighter in Anchorhead spaceport.

It was dusk when he landed. Darth Vader then acquired a speeder discreetly and made the journey to the outskirts of the Jundland Wastes where the Lars moisture farm was located.

The young Sith felt the force practically drag him there from the faintest reach of space. Now nearly a half mile away he felt his choice was as right as it was before.

He took the last quarter mile by foot to not attract attention. When Vader made it to the homestead, there was a dim light that shone in from the door and few windows around the home. It indicated someone was up.

The Sith Lord was about to go blazing in until he felt it.

Again.

That pull.

From the force.

That same pull that prevented him from making a fatal mistake against Obi-Wan.

Darth Vader closed his eyes behind his hood and listened to it.

 _Could it be?_

Vader looks up into the house and sees it. A woman with a crying child. With that glimpse, he reached out and felt a powerful force signature. It had a striking similarity to his own.

 _His Child! Did she live long enough to give birth to their child? Their little miracle._

Vader with that thought made his way into the house. With his crimson blade ignited.

o-o-o

 _Earlier_

The young couple that lives on the homestead on Tatooine was preparing for bed and tending to the child who was only a few days old.

Owen a little gruff and harden looked down at the child as his wife finished putting his diaper on.

"Owen," she said as she put Luke down in his makeshift crib in their room. "…I know you still blame Anakin for happened to your father…" she looked up at her husband as she watched Luke drift into an easy sleep. "…but you have to let that go, for Luke's sake."

Owen looked at his wife and said "I know that Beru…I just worry for Luke." As he looked at the sleeping child "I don't want him to end up like his father. I don't want to expose Luke to that kind of life." He finished in a whisper to his wife.

The couple made it to their bed. Lying down Beru faced her husband and continued his conversation. "I know you care for Luke more you realize and there is a part of you that loved Anakin like a brother. But you also have to know Luke is a part of Padmé." Owen softened his face a little bit. "Luke is going to have power beyond our knowledge and he is going to need guidance. We also must be there to love and care for him as he has to face the same darkness his father did." Beru said as she was rubbing her husband's face.

Owen took in what she was saying. He knew his wife was right he just wanted to protect Luke from the pain he was forced to go through with his stepmother, then his father, and now his stepbrother. He wanted to spare his step-nephew the pain. He then gave his wife a rare smile and drifted off to sleep.

The couple opened their eyes to the sound of wailing at their bedside.

This was not untypical unfortunately because the small child had that attachment already to his mother before she died. It seemed the child is still trying to reach out for her, as he has the last three nights.

It was Beru's turn to take the infant and calm him down.

So, she picks him up out of his crib with the white blanket that Obi-Wan had him wrapped in, and took him to the living room. Not realizing she was walking toward her death.

o-o-o

 _Present Time_

Beru sat on the couch rocking Luke trying to quell his unrest. Beru knew it had to be the force. She saw him react the same way when Obi-Wan handed him off to her.

This had to be the time the infant felt the loss of his mother.

Beru was so preoccupied with the baby crying she did not notice a dark figure coming into the dimly lit room.

Vader quietly opened the door and shut it behind him. With his red blade raised, barked out. "Who is that child!?"

Beru recognizing the voice and turned around with bundle in her arms that was still crying.

A few moments passed with only crying filling the room.

Vader on instinct sent calming waves through the force to the child. Who stopped crying and seemed to enjoy the comfort he was receiving from the Sith Lord.

"I am not going to ask again who is that child?!" Vader demanded

"This is Luke…he is your son Anakin," Beru said in a terrified voice.

"Anakin is dead. If you value your life you will give the child to me!" Vader said with a lack of patience's evident in his voice.

Weighing her options quickly, Beru had come to the hard decision to give the child to Vader. Obi-Wan had been wrong about Vader never coming here.

"Put your blade away, I will not give him to you with such a dangerous weapon near him." She said as confidently as she could. She still had to think of Luke's wellbeing.

The Dark Lord contemplated his next actions. He never wanted to lower his defenses. But Beru did have a point.

There is no weapon that they could use to trick him and he wanted his son to be safe. So, he put the blade away.

Beru still shaking terribly watched the Sith extinguish and put it away.

Vader felt Luke reaching out to him, as he clipped his weapon at his side.

The Sith apprentice, then lowered his hood to see his son clearer in the dim light. As he lowered his hood, while still obscuring his face, he saw his child's half lid face look up at him for the first time.

The Sith Lord felt a wave of emotion that he could never put into words.

Beru at the same time noticed the Sith Lord's eyes briefly from under the hood. She saw a familiar blue, instead of a Sith yellow as Kenobi warned. That had to mean that he still had some love in his heart. Some piece of him that was still Anakin that still loved his wife, that will love his son.

She moved to give Vader the child until she heard a blast coming from the hallway.

Vader turned around and faced the source of the blaster bolts. "Stay away from him." Owen spat out with as much venom he could muster.

Beru stilled looking between the two, then down at Luke. She stayed rooted in her spot and tried to calm down Luke who started to cry again.

Vader felt his temper spike at the sight of Anakin's step-brother; he reached out with the force to rip the blaster to his hand. Then he reached out again and grabbed Owen by throat using the force.

"WHO ARE YOU TO DEFY ME, TO TAKE AWAY MY SON!" Shout Vader.

"NO! PLEASE NO!" Beru screeched on top of the noise of the crying infant.

Vader ceased his action and looked over at Beru and the tiny bundle in her arms. Luke ceased crying. His eyes were now open with fresh tear tracks on his cheeks. The few days old child looked over at Vader smiling, reaching out through the force, and with his tiny hands to his father.

"Give Luke to me," Vader said in a deadly calm voice to Beru who was holding the tiny child.

Beru still very fearful for herself and for Luke, moved almost droid like to the Sith. Still hesitant, gently gave the child over to Vader. The new father immediately cradled the tiny infant and held him like he was made of glass.

"No!" Owen said as he gathered the strength to get up and make his way toward the Sith Lord. "…you will not take him I promised Obi-Wan that I would protect him fro-" his speech was cut off by the Sith Lord's force choke.

"NOO!" screamed Beru. With the blaster still in hand, Vader fired directly at the woman.

She collapsed next to her husband.

Vader tossed the blaster aside and made his way out of the hovel. He carried Luke to the speeder while protecting him from the harsh desert winds.

He found a way to hold on to Luke till he made it back to his Star Destroyer.

He had a purpose now. He had a son to protect. No one would dare touch him. Luke would never be hurt or subjected to the Jedi's manipulations, or Darth Sidious's plans.

This was his last chance to give Padmé what she wanted. After everything was taken from them.

Vader owed Padme the galaxy. Now all he could do was raise her son the way she would want him to be raised.

o-o-o

Back on his Star Destroyer, the Sith stared in wonder at his son that he held in his arms.

 _His son_!

His thoughts drifted on to what Owen said about his ex-master.

Protect him from what, from him? From his father. Of course, that what that weak Jedi would do. Leave his son at the mercy of that desert planet. A planet he would never return too.

Well, he is going to be in for a big disappointment.

Looking at Luke again the new father took in his delicate features. His little wisps of blond hair, strong chin, his peaceful face, and his sleeping lids that covered his electric blue eyes.

He saw himself, and his late wife.

Vader closed his eyes and felt his connection to the force.

It is raw, untapped.

Yes, a plan is forming in the Sith apprentice's mind.

Vader will train him. When he is old enough they will overthrow Palpatine and rule the galaxy as father and son.

Luke will be loyal to him. Because he loves his son and Luke will love his father.

That bond will never be broken.

The Sith lord will convince Sidious that he will train Luke.

All the while Vader will begin to vet loyal officers and place them in strategic position throughout the Navy and the galaxy's administration. Along with gaining loyalty among the Empire officers and his troops.

Treachery is the way of the Sith after all.

Vader will also be aware of the manipulation that Darth Sidious will try to inflict upon Luke.

It will not work because Luke is Padmé's child. The strong will of both of his parents and love he will receive from his father will ensure that.

Darth Vader smiled sadly. Padmé.

She was right they did have a son.

Luke will always be that piece of her in this galaxy, and no one will ever take him away.

Destiny had spared Vader his son. But the Skywalker twins will leave an impression on this galaxy neither Jedi nor Sith could ever think of.

* * *

 **It is my first fan fiction so I welcome all criticism...but please no flame  
**


	3. Prologue-Padmé cont

**I DO NOT OWN STARWARS IT IS PROPERTY OF LUCAS FILM AND DISNEY**

 **Thank you all who reviewed, favorited and followed!**

* * *

It has only been a few hours since her funeral. Where the senator laid to rest for the whole galaxy to see.

Jedi Master, now fugitive Obi-Wan Kenobi informed Bail of Padmé's survival. The now fugitive helped arrange a transport for her to Alderaan.

It is dangerous for her to be in a core system raising children with force sensitivity.

Especially as powerful as their father.

But it's important for her to be with a trusted friend and ally.

The Auburn Jedi used the jump into hyperspace to reflect on the last week. Relief. That Padmé had pulled through. He could not help the guilt that he had almost killed her. By showing her that footage from the temple.

It broke the Jedi master in every way to see what Anakin had done to the temple, but he couldn't let it show. He needed to stop him before the now Sith apprentice destroyed anything else.

In the process, he nearly killed Padmé.

When he went to the apartment to find the senator, he brought the security footage with him to show her why finding him was important.

Her tears came down with every image of him slaying his friends and masters. Worse of all was the younglings. Those images of her husband doing that to innocent children, sent her into shock.

It also started her contractions. In a panic, Obi-Wan carried her into her Nubian cruiser. He had a frantic C-3PO pilot the ship. In the middle of all the chaos, Threepio let it slip that Anakin was on Mustafar.

Obi-Wan decided that it was of utmost importance to stop his fallen Padawan first. Or try to bring him back. The Auburn Jedi at that time still had that foolish hope he would come back.

That battle proved it to the Jedi master that the boy he trained was gone. At their stalemate, Obi-Wan felt it from the force that this was the outcome. He picked up his fallen brother's weapon and quickly made his way to the cruiser.

When he made it the cruiser, he saw Artoo made his way on the ship and started to console his mistress. Padmé was barely conscious.

Obi-Wan was not sure she was going to survive...

But she survived. Even after her delivery. Now Luke and Leia will have their mother.

Still, how did everything go so wrong? How did he miss the signs? The looks Anakin sent her? The times he disappeared? The missions she had with him? For three years, how could he have not noticed?

Or choose to notice...

The Jedi master had a strong suspicion about what was going on with Anakin and Padmé. He kept telling himself his brother would come to him when he was ready. The Auburn Jedi just didn't realize how far away Anakin had become.

Kenobi was drawn out his thoughts when his Starfighter signaled it was leaving hyperspace and going into Tatooine's atmosphere.

The Jedi master made a solemn sigh.

This is where he met his fallen Padawan the first time. It feels like a lifetime ago.

Obi-Wan landed his ship not too far away from the Lars' moisture farm in early light of the desert day.

When he stepped out on to the desert, there was an ominous feeling that sent a sharp fear right to his heart.

The sound of the farm was eerie and abounded which rose the panic level of the normally calm Jedi.

He made his way to the front and noticed the door was unlocked, which was unwise in fear of the Tusken Raiders. He opened the door, and immediately noticed the corpses of Owen and Beru.

Owen was grasping his neck and his wife had blaster wounds on her chest.

Swallowing the grief, Obi-Wan continued to the bedroom where the makeshift crib that was. Fearing the worst the Jedi Master tried to rid the images of the younglings that were found slain in the temple forming in his mind. Obi-Wan braced himself to look inside of it.

Nothing.

Nothing was there.

The Jedi put his hands in it to see if something was there. Still, nothing.

 _Could it mean? No…but…at the very least he loved her deeply…but a Sith does not love…still…he took Luke to raise him to be like him…still…._

He looked over at Owen's corpse again, _someone was choking him._ Obi-Wan moved Owen's hands to look at his neck.

No bruising. No objects in his throat. He choked on nothing.

Not nothing, the Force.

This leaves no doubts in Obi-Wan's mind.

Vader has found Luke.

Obi-Wan was certain the child was going to stay hidden.

His failures just keep piling up.

o-o-o

It took longer for Obi-Wan to reach Alderaan than expected. Mostly because he spent the better part of the day in hysterics over the amount of loss and guilt he felt over the past few days.

For Obi-Wan, it was only going to get worse.

Obi-Wan Kenobi walked into the royal house of Organa trying to brace himself for the devastation he was about to deliver.

He senses she is better spirits when he knocks at the door.

Padmé spent the day with her daughter. Feeding her, changing her, holding her. _I get to do this with Luke soon!_

The former senator thought with enthusiasm. Her little family. She is brought out of her thoughts with a knock on the door.

Padmé opened it up and noticed was Obi-Wan. Not noticing the disheartening look on his face she gives him a big hug. She pulls out of it not realizing the sudden dampening mood.

"Obi-Wan! You are okay." She says with relief in her voice

"Padmé." The Jedi Master said trying to mask the despair in his voice "I need you to sit down" motioning her to the closest sofa. Padmé felt that familiar sense of dread claw at her heart.

 _No..no...no_

She sat down on the sofa and looked up at him. Obi-Wan with this intense look of sorrow started to tell Padmé the news "I am so sorry Padmé." The Jedi Master doing little stop his tears "Owen, Beru….and Luke…I was too late…they're gone." Looking at Padmé as the words cut into her soul.

"…No…no…No…. he can't be…no...my son…not my little Luke…my...light…no… No…NO!" Padmé breaking at every word she tried to get out.

"I was on the moisture farm…I found the corpses of Owen and Beru….and Luke...sleeping in his crib…he was so peaceful." The guilt flowing through him. He could not tell her that Vader has Luke…knowing the determined senator…she would go after him… he as much as he loves Luke … Leia needs her mother.

He couldn't let her know what monster her husband had become. Or that her son is now at his mercy.

"Who killed him?" Padmé asked in a soft whisper not dispelling her tears.

"The Emperor's new apprentice Darth Vader." Force have mercy on his soul. These lies are going to come back to haunt him in years to come and the auburn Jedi relinquished himself more than willing to pay the price for the rest of his years.

"Why…I don't understand the Lars'…. have no blood relation to…Luke...or...to...Anakin." Padmé rambled a little bit with the tears still flowing.

"Darth Sidious had two potential apprentices, Anakin…and another fallen Jedi." He broke and the tears were still flowing.

"After Anakin...and the clones attacked the temple…I went to Mustafar to confront him." He broke again "…. I saw Anakin and this Jedi fight…to the death….and I saw... Anakin...he got distracted…Darth Vader saw his opening…his…saber pierced…Anakin...and he was pushed into a river of fire…all I found left of him was his lightsaber..." he looked at Padmé feeling that pang of guilt even stronger.

 _Force, I deserve to burn_ thought Obi-Wan as he looked upon his dear friend. He felt every part of her break.

"…No…Anakin…Luke…Ani….my boys…no…No…NO!" Padmé clung to Obi-Wan with all her strength letting all the tears flow like they never had in her life.

Obi-Wan, in turn, continued to let his tears flow. Of regret, sorrow, pain, sadness, guilt. Nothing in this Jedi's life had quite broken Obi-Wan until now.

o-o-o

Padmé sat out in the garden with Leia in a bassinet beside her. Obi-Wan had left only a couple hours after he told her about what happened to her son. The Jedi Master said he had to search for any surviving Jedi in the galaxy It has been nearly a week since he delivered her the soul-shaking news….

A week since she has tried to make sense of this cruelty.

All she wanted was her family. Was that too selfish?

Apparently, it was considering who their father was.

 _Oh, Anakin!_

It just hurt so much. Anakin's fall has been hard enough. She had hoped he could be turned back to light with her love, and love of his children.

But the Empire has not been cruel enough.

Now they took her son. Her beautiful son who she never even got to hold.

Leia will have to grow up without her twin. Padmé may have been determined before. But now she did not think she could take the pain of talking about Luke…or Anakin.

"Mistress Padmé..." She was drawn out of her sorrow to bring her attention to golden droid who she had grown accustomed to loving.

"Yes, Threepio." She had to do a memory wipe of Anakin from the gold droid. Artoo had sworn not to say a word to Leia…at least not until Padmé told her about Anakin.

But she kept the memories.

Locked somewhere special.

"….Sir Bail has informed me that you have not been eating. I must overstep my bounds here and share my concern too. Princess Leia over there needs her mother to keep up her strength." The golden droid babbled with his concern for Padmé.

As much as she wants to tell Threepio she was fine the pains of hunger attacked her in full force. "I would like some food, though could I eat in the garden, I do not want waste such a nice day."

"Of course mistress Padmé. Would Princess Leia like a bottle?" The golden droid asked with enthusiasm.

Padmé gazed down at her smiling daughter and her eyes wide open.

"Yes, I think the princess would love a bottle." Feeling a smile herself. Padmé felt it deep down inside of her knew she will never be the same.

The former queen will always have this profound sadness and emptiness in her life.

But Padmé Amidala Naberrie Skywalker will be damned if she did not fight.

Fight for her democracy, the people of the galaxy, especially her family. Leia will live to know what freedom in the galaxy is like.

She heard from Bail to honor her memory the signers of the Delegation of 2000 are gathering and starting talks of a rebellion. Padmé will join. She will not hide forever.

But right now, the Nubian senator who has worked so hard her entire life will take some time to heal. To heal her heart, deal with her grief and find ways to live each day without the two most important men in her life.

Gazing into the distance she felt almost at ease from all the pain she had been put through.

* * *

 **A/N: I know that there are Obi-Wan fans are out there but like Vader's perception Obi-Wan has convinced himself that Vader would react badly to seeing Padmé. And that Luke would be small sacrifice to keep Leia safe.**

 **Once again Leave your thought they do make happy!**


	4. Prologue-Anakin cont

**I DO NOT OWN STARWARS IT IS PROPERTY OF LUCAS FILM AND DISNEY**

 **A/N Thank You: theman1111, ArtemisiaPrincess, CzarZelinsky, Austin Morgan, ascott19, IasWraith, Miya04, Charlie-Rose94, only i would know, , amichalap, PATR10TJD, MaryLeboneFirst, Ergrien, DawnDayrider, DarthArsene Wenger, CLance5, VicRattlehead83 for Fav/Following!**

* * *

While Darth Vader was more than elated that he has a son and was able to rescue him from the Jedi. That he has a piece of Padmé in this galaxy.

He was still unprepared to deal with a newborn. All the preparation during pregnancy he missed out on because he was using that time to find a way to save his Angel.

When he realized this, he commissioned some of his men to assist. The ones that had children.

In less than half the day the Dark Lord had all the necessities. He had a changing table, bassinet, and a crib set up in his quarters. Along with a dresser stocked with nappies, diapers, bottles, food, and many different necessities.

Next, to his quarters, he had a room set up for when he was older. The walls had Starfighter wallpaper, there was another crib with a droid mobile, and toys any little boy would love. There was also a junior mechanics kit because had a feeling that he would be like his father in that right.

Vader got holopads and holobooks on parenting, how to care for infants, and more. He commissioned two droids by his room for security, and to care for Luke when he was not around.

The weak part of him the Sith Lord could not snuff out was starting to feel the pressure of being Luke's only parent. Enforcing the laws in the name of the Empire is one thing. Being responsible for another life is completely different.

There was doubt in his mind whether he could do this or not…he needed Padmé…his mother.

 _No! They are gone!_ He could do this. He had to do this for Luke

Luke will always come first he decided. No matter who he had to chase, destroy, or his duty to the Empire. When he could not be there, he would make sure he was protected and loved.

Luke was his future and Padmé's legacy.

The Sith Lord was poring over his thoughts, he suddenly felt a disturbance in the force. It was Luke and he needs a change.

The Sith Lord gave a small smile, nearly a week old and he is sending his needs through the force. _Oh, yes!_ He will be very powerful indeed.

He picked up his son and carried him to the changing table noticing his son opening his eyes. It was almost like looking in the mirror. Vader felt his heart beat even faster when Luke reached out his tiny hands to meet his fingers.

As he cleaned Luke and changed him, the Sith Lord softly started to sing a Tatooine lullaby. Till Luke went off to sleep.

Vader placed him back in the bassinet and continued to stare out into space. He will be returning to Coruscant soon to face his master. Vader knew could not hide Luke from Palpatine. With his presence, so bright and powerful.

But Luke will not be revealed to the public. He will be the Empire's closest guarded secret.

o-o-o

The Sith Lord felt a fear crawl into his heart. Today was the day he had to present Luke to his master. He feared that Luke would be disposed of like the younglings in the temple. No…No!

Vader would refuse for that to happen.

Dressed in Sith robes in all but his mask. He chose to dress Luke in his black nappy, black hat and black pacifier made him look sinister. He placed his son in his speeder seat and the infant started to sir.

 _No, not now Luke_. Thinking quickly, he sent some calm, love, through their force bond.

He looked into his son's watery eyes and said: "Luke I promise you that you will not be harmed…" He said softly to his son. "…I know you have your mother's strength…You are strong." The fallen Jedi said. He knows as powerful as he has become, Vader knows that Padmé has always been stronger than him.

It seemed to calm Luke down and Darth Vader made his way to the imperial senate building.

Darth Vader took the secret tunnels to the Emperor's throne room so none of those pesky senators know about Luke.

With his mask on, mental shields up and Luke securely in his arms he walked into the throne room. The young Sith walked to the center of the room and bowed. Clinging on to the sleeping bundle in his hands.

"What is thy bidding my Master?" Darth Vader asked in his robotic voice.

"It seems that you got an edition when you visited Tatooine." Darth Sidious reach out and felt the tiny buddle's force presence.

Very powerful…. very powerful indeed. This could be a problem.

His apprentice is not physically incapacitated like he had for the scene.

Or that blasted child being born.

That annoying senator should have been dealt with when she was younger.

"You know how I feel about force sensitives, and how they were to be taken care of." The Emperor spoke and his eyes glowing a sickly yellow.

Then he proceeded to punish his apprentice.

The young Sith Lord absorbed all the pain in his bones while holding on to his son. Luke the whole time was in a peaceful sleep.

After what felt like an eternity Darth Sidious pulled back from his punishment "Speak Lord Vader" he said in his cold drawl

"Master, Luke is powerful, his connection is nearly matched to my own with force, and I hope to train him to harness that power for the Empire." The Sith Lord continued "I found him at the mercy of that wasteland of a planet I was forced grow up on. I had to spare him the pain of growing up on that planet. Luke will be as loyal as I intend to be to the Empire." Darth Vader finished.

Luke was going to live and Darth Vader was going to make sure of it. The Jedi will never touch him, neither will his master.

The Emperor looked down at his servant. Perhaps this child could be used to keep a leash on him. He knew his servant had done everything to try to save his wife. This child will not be a bad thing after all. He still needed to look into the future about this.

A powerful force sensitive indeed.

"I shall grant you this privilege, Darth Vader." Vader breathed a sigh of relief not going unnoticed by Darth Sidious.

"But be warned I will not tolerate any insolence from you or the child. I will not hesitate to punish you if the child gets in the way of my orders."

o-o-o

The Sith Lord made it to his current residence on the city-planet near where the Imperial Palace will be.

He was a little shaken from the punishment. But he was still ok.

Vader walked through the apartment with his son in his arms. It was almost as big as the one he shared with Padmé. Being second in command of the Empire has its perks.

Vader is starting to enjoy the luxury and power that comes with his title. The Emperor had given him a choice of where to live. So, he settled for a place that was huge.

There were two big rooms with their own closets and bathrooms. Vader's room had an additional space for meditation and an adjoining office.

The apartment had a guest room, bathroom combination, along with a room that will be used for mechanics. There was a kitchen that led into a small dining room. It also connected the living room with a big holoprojector.

Along with space, there was a training room that was long enough for lightsaber combat training.

There was a bathroom that adjoined to the training and laundry room. There was also a door that leads into the living room. Where the small dining room was, there is an entrance to the terrace, that is furnished with tables and chairs. That would put the veranda to shame. He was going to live in a place this big alone. Years in that small room, with no possessions, swayed him to get something bigger. The short time he had with his Angel had an influence on his choice.

He obviously did not think he would be bringing his son home.

Vader had commissioned the same men to arrange Luke's room in a similar manner. To baby proof the house, and stock him with all the necessary supplies. He had his own room set up for Luke with all the necessities.

Vader had his room directly next to Luke's. The kitchen that was a short walk from each of their rooms.

All of this was accessed through the main hallway.

Vader had a guard posted at the main entrance. It can be entered through a private turbo lift. To the outside, it could be accessed through the garage. Or front entrance when he had people come for meetings and other reasons.

Vader was very protective of his home.

His office, Luke's room, and his room had a force lock on it.

No one has access to Vader's meditation room but Vader. There are still things he wanted to keep from the Emperor and things he had to keep from Luke. Some memories he kept from _his_ former life

The Sith placed his son in the bassinet that was in the dining room and went to fetch him a bottle.

 _What I would give to have Threepio's help._ He thought. Perhaps they can build another one together. Though that will not help him now.

At that moment, that thought spilled into thinking about her.

About what he lost.

The force user remembered he tried to reach out for her again, the first night he had Luke on his star destroyer, but was met with that same emptiness again.

He knew his angel was gone.

Vader watched her funeral, when he first landed on Coruscant, in his new apartment. He heard about her death while looking through the HoloNet.

He held his son in his arms, as he watched her casket carried through the streets of Theed.

The silent tears poured down his face like a violent rainstorm at the sight of her lifeless body. While the widowed father heard the soft whimpers of his son in response.

It was painful, but he did it for Luke.

He saw how they dressed her to be laid to rest. Her hair was donned in Nubian blossoms; she was dressed in blue funeral robes.

She looked so peaceful.

What he saw next is what broke his heart the most, her delicate fingers clasped the necklace he made her long ago.

The Japor Snippet.

He let another wave of tears fall down his face.

Padmé, an Angel in life and death.

The Sith Lord also noticed her pregnant belly. It caused him to tighten his grip slightly on Luke.

Vader knew it was a setup. To make him and the galaxy believe her child died, along with her. It cemented what he knew about the Jedi trying to hide his son. In fear of what he would become. If Darth Vader ever found him or truly met his full potential in the force.

Vader midst the tears gave an arrogant smile to that thought.

In the days that followed, he could not bring himself to go inside her apartment. To try to retrieve Threepio or anything that was hers. Through he was not sure Artoo had disappeared to on Mustafar.

Still that space, they shared, it was a vacant reminder of his failures.

 _No! Anakin's failures!_

The sound of the formula being done broke him out of his thoughts. He took the two bottles _yes two!_ and made his way to feed his son.

Vader looked down at the sleeping infant who was starting to rise in his bassinet feeling his father in the room.

Vader smiled "It is time to eat Luke." He said in his low baritone. The infant gargled a bit in response. The Sith apprentice gave a soft chuckle, picked up his son and started to feed him the bottle.

"Yes, I know you're hungry." He looked down at his son greedily took down the bottle as he softly rocked him back and forth.

"I am so proud of you, for being so strong…. I promise you in end you and I will be bringing peace to the galaxy…. just like your mother wanted." His eyes slightly leaked tears.

Again.

It still hurts to think about her. She should be sharing this with him. Feeding, holding, and loving their son. Being a family together.

As Luke was finishing his second bottle the young father came to a decision. He won't tell Luke about Padmé.

It will create a weakness that will twist Luke in ways that he wants to protect him from. He will not know the pain of loss like that.

A pain that Vader will feel for the rest of his life.

* * *

 **AN: I do not have a Bata reader but I am always trying to fix my story so as I updated the earlier chapters might change.**

 **AN: Review Review Review! I want to know what you like about this story.**


	5. Padmé Year One

**I DO NOT OWN STARWARS IT IS PROPERTY OF LUCAS FILM AND DISNEY**

 **A/N Thank You: Charlie-Rose94, Camidala, Lyrasha, Starseeker1990, eve995, Redder45, colbyshere2008, summer490, JediGaladriel, Trickymander, Zireael07 for Fav/Following**

 **AN: Special thanks to riml for reviewing again**

* * *

 _One year later 18 BBY_

Padmé looked up at her daughter. She has grown so much. Along with her sensitivity to the force as well.

This was concerning to the young mother for many reasons. She was getting reports from Bail and seeing the Empire propaganda. Darth Vader was a public enemy to all the Jedi, force sensitive beings including children and every other type of creature that opposes the Empire.

Darth Vader, the second in command of the Empire was already gaining a reputation for his ruthlessness.

Padmé saw his figure on the HoloNet a couple of times. His black suit, black boots, and that horrible mask. The creature had a walk about him that was eerily similar to the way Anakin had walked. Almost as if he were mocking Anakin and the rest of the galaxy.

The problem now is how to take care of Leia. The Nubian senator could have Leia's signature masked by Obi-Wan or Yoda. But they were nowhere to be found at this moment. The force sensitives who had that ability too were in hiding or already hunted down. Padmé has faith that Obi-Wan could locate Ahsoka, Anakin's former Padawan. But now she needed protection for Leia.

It was a constant fear she must live with.

"Mistress Padmé, Mistress Padmé..." C-3PO chirped Padmé was drawn out he thoughts and looked up at the golden droid. "Yes, Threepio" Padmé turned from the crib to the droid.

"I have pack all of Princess Leia's essentials in this bag and all is ready for transport to Naboo."

"Thank you, Threepio." The young mother responded. She finally gathered the courage to go back home and visit he parents. Bail has a privet transport that will not face scrutiny from Imperial troops.

Leia was going to meet her grandparents, aunt, uncle, and cosines for the first time. But she also had to face questions about Luke. She did not tell them of his fate.

Taking herself out of her melancholy thoughts Padmé took her daughter out of her crib and put her in her carrier. R2 whistled a brief goodbye. Then she took her and made her way to the transport. Soon they will be both back to the paradise known as Naboo.

o-o-o

Mother and daughter arrived Varykino in the dead of night. She made her way to her room that her parents kept stacked with the essentials. She had Pooja's old crib and changing table set up in her room. There was a dresser in there filled with baby necessities for a little girl…and boy.

Padmé knows she should have told them but it just hurt so much. She closed her eyes to stop the tears. She shut the dresser a little loudly and it roused the sleeping princess. Leia started to give a soft cry of distress. The Nubian woman walked to her grumbling daughter and gently rocked her back to sleep.

The morning brought more promise to the former senator as she rose with that blissful sun started to light the room.

Feeling better then she had gotten up and dressed in one of her village outfits (which still fit her well) picked up her sleeping daughter and put her in a stroller. She moved her stroller through the house to the balcony.

She paused at the spot, lowered her body to be at Leia's height and started to whisper. "Leia this where your daddy and I married. He would have loved you so much…." Padmé kept the sadness out of her voice "...he was right we did have a little girl…but I suppose I was right too." Padmé said as a tear streaked down her face.

Padmé stood up to her normal height to stare out into the vast ocean that surrounded the estate. She started to smile at the familiar buzzing sound of a water speeder.

o-o-o

The Naberrie's made the journey to Varykino. The older parents and their oldest daughter with her family in tow.

The entire family (minus Ryoo, and Pooja) were ecstatic to see Padmé and meet her children for the first time.

As soon as the boat docked the two youngest Naberrie's made a beeline to their rooms. While on the way Ryoo noticed, a figure standing on the balcony. The figure had a baby stroller and she was facing the ocean. This figure was familiar but that was impossible, was it.

Talking a chance, the young Nubian girl found her voice "Excuse me..." the figure turned around and Ryoo could not believe her eyes. It was her aunt! By the looks of it, her baby cousin was there too!

Padmé was lost in thought when she heard steps in the room and heard them go past her. Then she heard a voice. It was one of her treasured nieces Ryoo and turned around almost immediately with her stroller.

"Aunt Padmé…" Ryoo started. Padmé gave a smile with a nod and carefully made it over to her niece with her stroller. She tried to control her tears.

"…I thought. We just…you were gone...I saw-" Ryoo was cut off by a big hug by Padmé.

Ryoo and Padmé started to sob hysterically about this emotional reunion.

Hearing these sobs Sola's youngest daughter walked in the direction of the sound. She shocked to see what was taking place. "Auntie Padmé..." Pooja said almost too soft.

It seems to break the moment for Padmé. She looked up and saw Pooja. She freed one of her hands and motioned for her youngest niece to join the embrace. Pooja with tears in her face ran and joined the group.

The trio stood like that for what felt like an eternity.

Padmé finally pulled apart, she then kneeled to be at the same height as her nieces and spoke. "I am so sorry." Padmé took a breath. "I never wanted to put any of you or our family through this..." Padmé steadily was calming down "I had to pretend to die to protect you all….. I love you all so much." Padmé gave them a smile.

After everyone started to wipe their tears and give each other more hugs Ryoo draw their attention to the sleeping child stroller next to her.

"Who is this," Ryoo asked with wonder. She and her sister remembered all too well the funeral, that their cousin had passed on along with her. But they both see that she was alive and had a stroller with her meant that they had both lived.

Maybe the galaxy was not so cruel after all.

Padmé gave another big smile "This is your cousin, Leia."

"She is so cute." squeaked Pooja trying to be mindful of the sleeping baby.

"She looks just like your aunt Padmé." Said Ryoo

"I promise you both can hold her when she wakes up." The former senator gave a smile. This is what she wanted for herself and Leia, her family. It had a been a dream of hers when she first had gotten pregnant. Even going back to when she got married.

"Well, I see we are all getting well acquainted here." Said Sola as she entered the room with her husband Jobal, and Ruwee.

Padmé rose up, ran to the Naberrie's' and gave them each a big hug. When she reached her last family member she pulled them in the direction of the stroller and motion for everyone to follow.

"This is Leia." Everyone stared at the little girl in wonder.

Leia being a tuned to her surrounding with her connection to the force as she was choosing that moment to rise from her slumber to meet her family.

Ryoo and Pooja were the first to hold Leia. The fourteen and ten-year-old held her with gentle care. Leia was giggling and smiling at her new-found cousins.

It was a beautiful sight.

Sola was watching her children along with her sister too. She saw how happy Padmé was.

But she also detected a hint of sadness in her younger sister eyes. It was also strange to Sola that Padmé has not mentioned or showed her other baby, her son Luke.

The older woman didn't have to be force sensitive to feel that there is an explanation. So, she took her sister out of earshot, away from the happy reunion, to see what was going on.

Padmé looked up at her to see her sister. "Sola, what is going on?"

"Where is Luke? I know you would have included him in that reunion over there." Sola asked instantly hating herself for being so blunt. As soon she said those words Padmé started to fall apart.

"Sola...I can't…not in front of Ryoo and Pooja…. Leia can't know." Padmé said between sobs.

Sola held her sister as she cried into her shoulder.

"It's ok Padmé. We can talk about later. I promise." The words seemed to calm her down. But there was still tears leaking out of her eyes.

"It just…. hurts... so…much…it's...so...unfair." Padmé said softly into Sola's shoulder.

"It's ok. We all can talk about this later. I know you want to see your nieces again." The Nubian woman said as she rubbed her sister's head.

The two sisters stayed like this for a couple of minutes till Padmé could consul herself.

o-o-o

The rest of the day was perfect for any family coming together again. They spent it by the lake. Leia especially loved splashing in the water and curling her toes in the sand. The light in her eyes is something her mother will remember forever.

Padmé also saw the looks her parents were sending her. She knew Sola had told them about Luke's noticeable absence.

Padmé pushed those thoughts away, she just wanted to enjoy this time with her family.

Jobal along with Sola made an early exit to the home to get a start on dinner for the family. It left her alone with her father, brother-in-law, and two nieces.

While Darred was chasing his girls around the lake, Padmé was sitting with her father who was holding his youngest grandchild. Ruwee turned to his youngest daughter and began to speak. "She looks just like you…" Padmé looked over to her father. Her father rocked Leia and he started to talk to the little child.

"…I know you are going to be beautiful and strong just like your mother…maybe even be a politician just like her…"

Padmé gave a small smile.

"I don't think that is going to happen. She is going to be a Jedi like her father." Her father is giving her a look.

"She is a Naberrie and I saw her little steps. Those are steps of a little politician in the making." He said as she took one of his fingers to play with. Leia started laughing and wrapping one of her tiny hands around it

"I think we should head back; I think dinner is almost ready," Padmé suggested.

o-o-o

Dinner was noisy and family affair in Varykino. The Naberrie's enjoyed a fest a celebration of sorts for Padmé and Leia. They had good dinner conversation about her nieces, their lives on Naboo, pleasant conversation.

No one talked about the Empire or anything negative in that aspect.

The mood was almost derailed by a question that Pooja asked.

"Auntie Padmé…"

"Yes." Padmé turned up to face her niece from the long dining room table.

"Who is Leia's daddy?" Pooja asked in an innocent voice.

Everyone at the table seemed to still at this, and all the conversation went of the room as it happened.

Padmé felt a slight ache in her heart, she knew she had to talk about this. Leia will want to know the truth about he father one day.

She took a breath and started.

"Well, do you remember the dashing Jedi knight they sent to protect me all of those years ago…." Both girls had stars in their eyes remembering the kind young man who had spent time in this very house. They all knew he had eyes for Padmé.

They also knew their aunt had eyes for him.

"When he was protecting me, we fell in love. We had known each from before then. I tried to fight it.…we both tried..., But when we went out in the battlefield before the first Battle of Geonosis, we professed our feelings for each other…" she paused to look at the table to gauge everyone's reaction. She then continued "…After the battle, Anakin had to get a new arm because it was slashed during the battle..."

"Oh, it is so romantic..."

"...I totally agree..."

"Ryoo, Pooja..." Sola chastised her two girls "…Let your aunt finish the story." She turned to Padmé to continue.

"…Jedi are forbidden to have attachments that are of a romantic nature, the most they could have, is a friendship. So, when the masters found out about our feelings they told me to end it with him." She took a breath "I couldn't…he loved me in a way that I am sure no one in this galaxy could." She looked at everyone and took another breath to prepare for the biggest shock of all. "So when Anakin escorted me back to Naboo…we decided to get married here...on the balcony overlooking the lake as the sunset."

A gasp of shock could be from the two girls.

"You married him in secret!"

"We have an uncle!"

"Where is he!"

"Uncle Anakin!"

The two girls went on for a good five minutes. When they finally stopped, they looked up at Padmé so she could finish her story.

"We pretend we were just friends to the outside world, and he would be gone for months at a time. But still, for three years, it was beautiful when we were together..." Padmé smiled remembering the time together. Then her mood became somber needing to tell the last part of the story.

"When Anakin was in Outer Rim territories, I discovered I was pregnant. He was overjoyed when he finally found out the news…... But that is when everything started to fall apart."

She took a paused for the next part. She couldn't tell them about his fall.

"Darth Vader the Emperors' personal monster, had been plotting to destroy the Jedi for a long time…Anakin was brave had fought him until his last breath to try to save the republic and the Order…He died a hero…but never got to see Leia…." A tear fell.

"I know his memory will live on in her." Padmé finally finished everyone at the table looked over at the young mother and conveyed their looks of sorrow and loss.

o-o-o

After all the tears, the girls went to bed exhausted from the day's emotional events.

The adults, however, have been looking all day for answers to why Luke was not there. So they all gathered in Ruwee's study, then sat down on the different accent chairs and the small sofa.

Padmé gathering her strength looked upon her family. All of them started to feel the mood darken when they all looked at Padmé.

"I know you are all wondering where Luke is..." she took a breath and a tear streaked down her face. "…When I recovered from giving birth…master Yoda told me they had separated them because of their force sensitivity…" she paused again, it was taking so much of her to relive this pain. "…so they sent Leia to Alderaan to live with the Organa's, and baby Luke to live with Anakin's stepfamily…on Tatooine …I don't know how long how I was asleep…but after I watch my funeral…and said goodbye to you…" her family looking at Padmé, remembering the reunion they had.

"…I arrived on Alderaan early that morning…and Bail told me Obi-Wan went to retrieve Luke from Tatooine."

Padmé closed her eyes and braced herself for the pain. "…When he got to the Lars' home…Obi-Wan…he…he…found all…of their…bodies…" she continued with tears flow in full force. "…Owen...Beru…and Luke…. were...all…murdered…by Darth Vader."

Sola jumped up to hold her younger sister who was starting to sob uncontrollably. All her family got up too and embraced Padmé.

"...sh.. sshh..shhh..it is okay…Padmé…your family…is here…you…not alone." her older sister reassured.

Padmé and her family stayed like this until they calmed her down. They guided her to a chair to sit down.

Jobal to her youngest daughter's hand and wiped her tear streaked face and spoke. "I am so sorry you have to go through this. I know that this pain will never go away for you. But your family is always here for you. No matter what we will help you through this…you do not need to be strong around us..." Jobal said in a calming voice and Padmé embraced her mother again.

Padmé's resolve is strong.

She is a warrior will continue to fight. For her galaxy, her children, for everything.

But now she can lean on her family.

o-o-o

Hours had passed since she broke the news to her family about Luke. The pain was still as fresh as the day she found out. She looked down at her sleeping daughter and smiled.

The Rebellion was starting to form and Bail is starting to encourage her participation.

The former senator cannot deny that she is itching to get back into the fight again. She was pondering this decision for a while.

Padmé thinks she is ready now.

She believes now that she will find answers to help hide Leia from the Empire.

This pain and weakness in her soul will be channeled into destroying this Empire and that monster Darth Vader.

* * *

 **AN: I do not have a Bata reader but I am always trying to fix my story so as I updated the earlier chapter might change**

 **AN: Review, Review, Review!**


	6. Anakin Year One

**I DO NOT OWN STARWARS IT IS PROPERTY OF LUCAS FILM AND DISNEY**

 **AN:Thank You: daneffew, wolfypoke, amandarowe, dusaertinez, Jadaerys, ThunderSphinx, Zatarra12345 for Fav/Following**

 **AN: Special thanks to ThunderSphinx for reviewing**

 **AN:Please! Review, Review, Review! I want to know what you like and don't like about the story!**

* * *

 _18 BBY_

Darth Vader stood menacingly on the bridge of his star destroyer. On his way, back from another successful mission in the name of the Empire.

The Sith Lord thought about the many things that have changed for him over the past year.

No longer the restricted being he once was.

People starting to bow down in fear in the name of Empire.

But none of it compares to the feeling he gets when he is with his son.

For the first couple of months, Vader held on to Luke in fear of disappearing, leaving him like everything that he loved.

Luke every day showed Vader his fear was wrong. And the bond they developed was proof of that.

The single father pushed himself to make time for all his obligations to Empire. Hunting down Jedi, showing the Empire's power, and making progress on the Death Star. While also creating a ruthless reputation to the galaxy.

Though, he has this soft spot for children. He does not know why but when he is spreading Empire rule, he sees Luke in every child he comes across. He also feels a small cloud of guilt for the younglings he has slain.

Vader would never admit that to himself.

The Emperor was pleased with Vader's progress on all fronts. Though he was still walking a fine line with him. Vader knows how much the Emperor tolerates Luke. It infuriates Palpatine that he does not have his incapacitated servant that he can control.

The Sith master knows how much Luke will keep that little light that is left in Vader's soul.

Lord Vader is aware how Darth Sidious will use Luke to replace him.

The former Jedi feels the uneasiness that Luke has brought his master. Darth Sidious was surprised at Luke's survival. As well as Darth Vader's survival on Mustafar.

Either way, Darth Vader will destroy him when the time is right. When he knows Luke will have an unwavering loyalty to his father, and the loyalty of the key players of Empire.

He smiled.

Still thinking back to the last year. How they spent the better part of it in space.

Vader still with a great love of flying, took his son out when he was big enough for the seat in he made for Luke in his personal fighter. He felt it through their bond how much Luke loved it.

Vader was right about having his future pilot

Vader also tried during that time to find Luke's life day. He got discreet tests done on his son and had his men search different medical centers on different planets the Empire was establishing a presence on. The ex-Jedi wanting to give his son the galaxy resided to the fact that he might not know his real life day.

It also hurts to think it was the day he lost his wife.

Vader then decided his life day is on the day he found him, on that wasteland of a planet. He had a small celebration that and his men knew not to disturb him. That was anytime Vader spent time with his son.

Luke in the year that he had him has grown in body and in the force.

His father was there for him every step of the way. Feeding him tucking him in, changing him, he even took some holopics of it.

Now after a long year in space father and son are heading back to their residence on Coruscant. The young Sith Lord hates baby-sitting politicians in the Imperial Senate, but he is glad for the much-needed break from space.

The Sith Lord is also glad for the break for the both of them. Life in space is a cold and lonely; no life for a young child.

"Sir we are coming out of Hyperspace."

"Good, prepare for landing," Vader said. He then made his way to his son's room and took his mask off before he went into his room.

The newly turned thirteen-month-old was lost in his own enjoyment of his blocks and toy spaceship.

Vader gave a smile. Happy to see his son doing the things that he never could. He reached out and took one of the blocks with the force. This startled Luke a little bit and the furniture in the room shook.

"Luke..." the Sith Lord said softly as his son turned over to see his father. He greeted him with a smile. Luke then tried to stand up and walk, but he stumbled and landed on his hands.

Vader noticed his resiliency as he made his way to pick up his son.

"Oh Luke, with that attitude I am sure you will be walking in no time."

This is the only place he shows his son affection. Away from the prying eyes.

"We are going to land soon, and we are going to be home." He said looking into his blue eyes and ruffling his hair a bit.

A home that something he would never thought he would have after he lost his wife. But that apartment and this ship have never truly felt like it. Perhaps home is where he is with his son.

As long as he had Luke, Vader was home.

The growing child gave a smile of approval and babbled a little bit in response too.

o-o-o

Darth Vader's star destroyer landed at the Imperial spaceport. He was greeted by his legion of stormtroopers as made his way to the Senate.

Vader went straight to his office the and sat his desk.

The Emperor gave Vader, a big office at the Impearl Senate building. The Sith apprentice thought it was unnecessary. He hardly did any productive work here.

He let out a sigh as sat down behind his desk. There was a rebellion in the works and they were quickly becoming a nuisance to him. Now it was his job to destroy them.

The Emperor left him a piece of legislation that was given to the Emperor from a group of senators who had the gull to force him to rescind his powers in the Senate.

Around the time Mace Windu and those Jedi fools tried to overthrow Empire and take the Senate for themselves.

 _Foolish Jedi_

 _Even more foolish rebellion_

The Sith Lord looked over the document for the next hour with little patience.

 _Really, Skywalker's were built for fighting not for droning on with legislation._

Finally, he made it to the end of the piece to look at the signers of it. The members foolish enough to question the chancellor's power.

At the sight of the first signer, his blood started to run cold.

There at the top, the distinct signature of his late wife. Another reminder of his failure to protect her.

He closed his eyes to try to stop the tears.

He thought he has gotten better with morning her. But the hole in his heart always had a way of creeping up on him.

Composing himself he looked at the rest of the signers of this document.

 _Interesting_

Most of the signers he knows he will file away when he has to address the Senate and to keep an eye on. But two names, in particular, peaked his interest.

Mon Mothma, the representative of the Bormea sector. Vader saw how outspoken the young senator was.

She manages to pose a thorn at Darth Sidious side. Her endless debating is in her pod. Her ruthlessness when it came to defending her democracy. Makings of a leader. Definitely keep an eye on her.

Bail Prestor Organa the Alderaanian Prince. Another outspoken defender of democracy. In Vader's other life, he knew that man never liked him. The man certainly lacked a backbone when it came to fighting. But the Sith knew that his beliefs would be something he would die for. He was like Padmé in that aspect.

Vader knew that a visit is in the future for Bail soon. The Alderaanian prince has been absent from the Imperial Senate for more than a year.

Officially Bail is saying he is spending time with his family, his two adopted daughters. But the Sith lord suspected more.

He was going to visit him soon.

This legislature did provide the insight Vader needed for when he was addressing the Senate in the future. It gave him a starting point to find these loathsome rebels.

After another hour, he deiced he had enough politics for the day. So, he packed up his things and made his way back to his speeder.

Luke was taken back to his apartment by his trusted general. He felt through the force Luke to see how he was being treated. If he was safe, cared for and loved.

The force user knew that Luke disliked being separated from his father. He could feel it every time from Luke through their bond.

The Sith Lord suspect it was because he was near when Padmé died, or he was taken from her after she had given birth.

He wouldn't put it past the Jedi.

Vader still mulling over his thoughts made his way back up to his apartment to check in the caretaker looking after Luke.

o-o-o

Nova Auqom was a young human from Chandrila. She traveled to Coruscant before the Empire took a strong hold on the galaxy. She is a nanny that has experience with young children.

A year ago, she was picked up by Imperial officers. Not know what was going on, she immediately went on the defensive. She was cuffed, blindfolded, and brought her to a remote part of Coruscant that looked to be a detention center.

Then took her in a room in front of Darth Vader himself.

Nova was immediately terrified. She saw his figure on the HoloNet and the authorities he committed. She was surprised about what the Sith Lord wanted.

He told her that in lamens terms that she was the most qualified for the job he needed. She was unattached, unnoticeable, and will be compensated well. With her own apartment in one of the upper levels Coruscant, an air speeder, as well other amenities. Though she had her reservations about who he was, she was up for the job.

She didn't have a choice

Over the past year, she had grown to love the child… Luke. He is a sweet boy, but she also knew he was one of those force sensitives. The ones she knows that Vader hunts. (There had been some unexplained movements of objects and few breaking items)

But her employer is paying not have questions asked, just to do her job. Nova is always dedicated to her job.

She heard the door hiss open, she knows it the Dark Lord himself. He was dressed in his uniform and the mask that instills fear into any being in the galaxy.

Nova with her long strawberry blond hair and her green eyes tried to convey confidence in front of her employer as he came to greet her.

"How is Luke doing?" He said in a hushed voice with his modular.

"Lord Vader..." She said as she bowed respectfully. "Luke had a mild tummy ache, so I gave him the stomach soother that was stocked in the apartment. He is responding well to it and has been sleeping ever since." She said while not making eye contact with him.

The minutes passed with Nova waiting for a response from her employer.

Darth Vader stood there listening to the force. He felt the truth in her words. He also felt Luke's life force, still strong but a little distress there.

"Your actions are noted. I will contact you further when your services are needed." Said in a calm voice through his respirator.

Nova looked up said a hushed thank you and made her way out of the apartment.

Vader when he sensed she was gone he put his mask away and made his way back to his sleeping child.

Looking down he thought back to the first time Luke had a fever. It was two months ago when he was in the middle of disciplining a certain political leader about the bounds of the Empire.

While he was making some 'aggressive' headway with him he suddenly felt his son's distress through the force.

Luke was conveying it through their bond, that he was in pain and needed his father. Darth Vader not knowing what to do, he paused in the middle of his interrogation to message his caretaker on the ship.

He was told that Luke had a mild fever and the medical droids were tending to his needs.

Darth Vader felt completely powerless to do anything. To be there for him. To save him.

Finding the strength and renewed anger, he finally got the senator to agree to clear land on his planet to build more star destroyers, and TIE fighters.

It was nearly three hours till he could reach the ship to see that his son had fought off most of the infection. That day, with the doors, closed and generals went Vader let out a soft anguished fill cry at the sight of his sleeping son.

The Sith Lord was still lost on how to do this parenting thing on his own, but it had been a lesson for him.

With every pain that Luke was feeling at this age, was only making Darth Vader stronger with his son. Making Luke stronger too.

Vader is sure he would never leave him.

o-o-o

Vader, decide it was time he would have dinner so he asked his standard protocol droid to make him dinner. Vader knows in time he would build a better droid with his son.

Right now, it is easier to have a few of them for the apartment. For the household chores, the upkeep, and for cooking.

Vader really didn't trust anyone around his son in his apartment.

He was informed that his dinner was ready, and he took his baby monitor with him.

Vader sat down and started to eat. As he expected, he took two bites of his nerf stake and he heard his son's soft cries on the baby monitor.

He let out an annoyed sigh. Vader has not had a hot meal in months.

 _His stomach is probably still bothering him._

Vader was trying to get Luke on an eating schedule. The holobooks told him it was important to start him on a routine and on solid foods.

It also discussed some things that he should start thinking about like schooling, socializing and just getting them started on the right path.

Vader was sure he had time but did he really want Luke to go to school? He would have the best tutors in the galaxy, and his training will be an important priority. Also, he could not very well let the public know that Darth Vader has a son.

But there are doubts in his head. Does he really want to do that to Luke? Keep him locked up forever? Never experiencing the life of a normal child?

Vader never had that. Born into slavery forced to work at the age of three.

Then the Jedi made him strip himself of all the emotions that made him human. In return for mundane training and becoming a tool for the galaxy for their so-called peace. It was a different form of slavery.

That did change when he had gotten married. It gave him hope that he never had before. Happiness. Freedom...

When he found out she was pregnant there was a brief time that he felt his life coming together.

But when his entire galaxy was taken from him thought that dream was gone, when he woke up in that medical center bed.

But the force works in mysterious ways. He glad for once it took him to his son.

Pushing those thoughts, he made it to his son's crib to see his son's tear stricken face. Vader reached out and pick up his son.

"Do you want something to eat?" Vader asked.

Luke gave him look and said yes to father through the force.

"You know you can't answer through the force all the time…" Vader said as made his way to the dining room. He was sitting at the head of a small dining room table where had Luke's highchair close by to his right.

Vader told the droid to prepare Luke an Aurebesh soup. He sat down sat down and looked at his son. He felt Luke was feeling better but he wanted to give him something that would calm his belly.

Vader took another look at his son who still felt some effects of his stomach ache. Luke then started point at the stake that his father was eating.

"Oh, you want some this…" Luke eagerly gave a nod. "…I think you are still too young to have this..." Vader gave another smile and moved to ruffle his hair with his gloved hand. Luke quickly took his tiny hand wrapped it around one of his gloved fingers. Vader knew his gloved hand didn't bother him.

Vader was enjoying Luke playing with his hand. Vader his head turned looking for the droid that was making his soup. Luke wanting his full attention, opened his mouth, pulled on his dad's hand and said in his tiny voice "Dah."

Vader froze.

Not believing it Vader turned his head and asked. "Luke?"

"Dah...Dah…" Luke said as he pulled on Vader's gloved fingers

Vader feeling the tears of joy slightly leaking in his eyes "That's it Luke, dada, dada."

"Dada…dada" Luke said than said a lot more confidently. He felt his dad's pride through their bond.

The droid then delivered the soup. Breaking the moment.

"Here Luke…" said Vader taking the spoon making sure it was cool enough to feed him. Then he started to feed him with the spoon.

Vader smiled something he only did in front of his son.

He saw how loyal Luke was becoming. This beyond anything was the most appealing of all. Vader knows, together they will destroy the rebellion and Emperor. It will take time but if anything, Luke will teach him, patients.

Sith Lords are patient, waiting for the time to strike.

* * *

 **AN: I do not have a Bata reader but I am always trying to fix my story so as I updated the earlier chapter might change**

 **AN: Please! Review, Review, Review! I want to know what you like and don't like about the story!**


	7. Padmé Year Two

**I DO NOT OWN STARWARS IT IS PROPERTY OF LUCAS FILM AND DISNEY**

 **A/N Thank You: Noncreativeuser, rotjfg18, AnakinandPadme, GinnylovesPotterforever24, DWGolondor, rmatri540, hafizatul sufiah yaacob, TheLegendaryBalance, Vegitunks1, zade12, XXX1994 for Fav/Following**

 **AN: Special thanks to Jadaerys, ILDV, AnakinandPadme for reviewing**

 **AN: I added more to 'The Visit' part to go with what I wrote for the next chapter. so an update but not quit**

* * *

 _17 BBY_

"Leia," Padmé said to her daughter who was eagerly walking as far as her tiny legs could carry down the long regally decorated hallway.

Remembering back to when this adventurous little toddler had taken her first steps.

 _On a rare calm day, mother and daughter decided to take the day to spend the day in one of Bail's favorite spots near the bottom of the mountain, where the air was serene. Padmé had brought some things for a picnic with Threepio and R2-D2 in toe._

 _When their blanket was set up Leia was on the opposite side of the picnic, she wanted to be with her mommy. The Alderaanian princess had this determined look on her face. Padmé looked across to see her daughter use the stroller to prop herself up. Her mother continued to look at her and spoke up. "Yes that's it, sweetie, you can do it."_

 _Her ten-month-old daughter listened and with a little determination, she squashed the rest of her fear. She then made her first couple steps across the blanket to her mother._

 _Padmé who could not hold back the smile and tears of joy at her daughter's first steps._

 _"Oh yes Leia! You did it!" said Padmé with a big amount of pride. The whistles in the background indicated R2's excitement too._

 _"Oh, our little princess is growing up so much. Mistress Padmé I must save this moment in my memory bank." Said Threepio with pride in his high pitch voice_

 _Leia enjoying the pride and the attention she was receiving put her hands up and felt the force flow right through her. Not knowing what was doing, the burst of energy shook the little picnic and the stroller._

 _Padmé holding in panic smiled at her little girl. "I think someone wants something to eat." She said to cover her feelings._

 _The former senator was hoping that another Jedi or force sensitive will come to protect Leia._

 _Watching the HoloNet had been something Padmé did to see Darth Vader spread his rule and fear throughout the galaxy. Her fear almost matched the anger she had for that man._

Crash!

The young mother was drawn out of the memories staring at Leia who gave her an innocent look.

"Swary mama," Leia said. These incidents are starting to get out of hand. Padmé during the Alliance High command meeting earlier in the week had been discussing possible solutions for the very few Jedi that survived Order 66. Padmé was vocal about their need when spoken about. She saw their necessity for the galaxy's survival.

Padme had also been in contact with Obi-Wan and he managed to locate Ahsoka. She was hiding on Lothal. He also was able to convince her to come and help Leia.

Obi-Wan has been traveling, looking for any Jedi in hiding while flying under the Empire's radar for nearly two years.

She has not seen him since the day he delivered the news about the Lars'….and Luke.

Luke

It still hurts to think about her son.

The former queen does grieve for her son. With the small things.

When she sees, Leia master a milestone like walking or talking. When she sees how well she interacted with Bail's adopted daughter Winter. She sees how great they get along. Even when she is out of the palace walking around the city seeing mothers holding their sons.

It hurts.

The young mother sometimes at night thinks of that moment she saw him, heard him for the first time. Hearing the wail of his first breath of life, how tiny he was with his eyes closed. How slimy and soft his cheek was when she grazed it.

In her mind, she holds on to that moment. It was closest she ever came to holding him.

When her mind gets on that track, she also thinks about her husband.

She thinks about Anakin, the guilt sometimes is unbearable. Padmé sometimes goes over in her head those last couple of weeks they had.

Going through what she should have done.

She should have gone to Obi-Wan when Anakin had his first nightmare. She should have ran to Naboo and told her parents everything the minute she found out she was pregnant. She should have told someone about her marriage.

This lie they had destroyed the whole galaxy.

No Palpatine did. That Sith had everyone fooled from the start.

Padmé knew the stress was getting Anakin. She saw in his eyes. The former senator convinced herself once everything with the war was over they would run away to Naboo. She feels that she has failed him too.

Sleeping without Anakin is unbearable. The bed is so cold and empty.

And the pain is always the same.

The pain made it into her heart, and her friends had started to worry. So, Padmé had to find ways to cope with it. With the sudden loss of her husband, son, and beliefs.

It took some time, but by Leia's second life day Padmé had made her way into fighting shape.

She goes to the gym that Bail had specially made for her. Where she runs the track punches the bag and shoots her blaster targets. Padmé had started advancing rapidly with different fighting styles she had learned.

Anything to keep her mind off the pain.

Sometimes Padmé cries for hours. She thanks the force that Bail has a private therapist for her.

Padmé tells herself everyday now more than ever she has to be strong, especially for Leia.

Still lost in her thoughts Padmé continued to make her way to the dining area where the five of them spent most of their meals together.

Living in the palace was tense at first for Padmé. But the staff and security have made her feel protected and safe especially when Darth Vader came to visit.

 _A normal morning in Alderaan for the new Rebel leader. Padmé was in the middle of making strategies for rebel recruitment of both people and resources._

 _Padmé joined the rebellion once she returned from Naboo. She had taken the name Ara Curran, an Alderaan national who has worked with children and many charities. It was the story she had constructed to the different recruits and people she came in contact with. Mon and Bail are the only ones know truly who she is._

 _Padmé knows her involvement with the rebellion was risky. But she had to fight._

 _While Padmé was work, Leia who was fourteen months' years old was playing with her toys._

 _Bail came into Padmé's office inside the palace that was near her room._

 _"Padmé I need to talk to you." Bail said with worry in his voice. As he rushed into her office._

 _This alerted the new rebel leader immediately._

 _"What is going on," Padmé responded in a concerned voice and drawing her attention away from her work._

 _"Vader is on his way to the Palace. There was nothing I could do to stop this." Bail said with all his seriousness._

 _Padmé looked up with a tremor of fear evident in her eyes as she digested this information._

 _"Wh-what am I going to do, Leia how Leia! I need to protect her I-" Padmé said as she started to unravel._

 _Bail crossed over her office to where Padmé was near a breakdown. He pulled her into a hug and consoled his best friend._

 _"I have a plan in place for this." Bail said as Padmé shakily started to stand up from behind her desk._

 _Padmé looked up at Bail with surprise still overwhelmed by fear._

 _"Breha and I have a cottage up in the mountains. We hardly used it because Breha prefers the summer house in the country. Breha, Mon, and I knew when either the Emperor or Vader came to our planet that you and Leia needed to be somewhere safe. I had the place stocked with plenty of food, rations, and clothing if this ever happens or continues to happen…" Bail started as Padmé started to tremble._

 _"…And before you feel the guilt for the sacrifice we are making, please do not. I know you would gladly do it if roles were reversed. You have no idea how much your presence in the Alliance is affecting our movement. Your daughter Leia is important too. She needs to be kept safe from Vader and the Emperor before her presence is known. I know Leia will have an active role in changing the galaxy like her mother." Bail amended._

 _Padmé who was still shaking with fear felt a calm flow through her at her close friend's words. Blinking the rest of her tears away Padmé broke away from Bail._

 _"Leia…" The little girl broke out of what she was doing to look up at her mother. "You and I or going on a little trip together," Padmé said as she picked her up. Leia had a look of confusion on her face. Leia very quickly felt the fear radiating from her mother. Her confused expression instantly matched the fearful one of her mother. The young child started to cry out in distress._

 _Then reached out for comfort._

 _"Do you have the speeder ready?" Padmé asked trying to hold it together emotionally for her daughter who was crying._

 _"Yes, Artoo and Threepio are in ready to leave." Bail said with confidence._

 _Bail picked up Leia's stuffed Bantha that was almost forgotten on the floor and gave it to the crying child._

 _The former Nubian senator snapped out of her sorrow briefly to follow Bail to the speeder. While trying consul Leia._

 _"I must protest Sir Bail. Imperial troops are coming everywhere I will not risk the princess or mistress Padmé. We should just hide." Threepio elevating the worry in the room._

 _"I have the coordinates present in the speeder. I just need a person to drive." Bail said with a hint of annoyance. Padmé looks to Bail and to her protocol droid._

 _"We have to do this, please." She looked at Threepio._

 _R2 beeped with reassurance._

 _The gold droid who seemed to be more human than anything looked at his mistress. He was worried about her. He also pledged would not let the Imperials take her or the little princess. Plus, Artoo would not let him hear the end of this._

 _"If I must. I am not going to like it." The gold droid reluctantly said._

 _Padmé gave a smile through her tears and hugged the golden droid._

o-o-o

 _The cottage was modest sized from the outside silhouette through the thick fog that surrounded it. It lied on the mountain side of the hidden flat top mountain in the range. The dense fog masked the life forms behind it. Even beings who were strong with the force. Although only a ten-minute drive, if you did not know where you were going you could be lost for hours._

 _When Threepio landed next to the cottage. Padmé who was a mess took her crying daughter to the inside and headed straight for the small kitchen. She put the crying Princess in the high chair and her wailing was raising the tension in the room to new heights._

 _She heard Threepio and Artoo follow in toe._

 _"Threepio I need you to help me find some blue milk." Padmé is trying to her best not to wince at the loud noise her daughter was making. It was bad enough she wanted to do the same thing._

 _"Yes mistress Padmé, although I must be concern if any of the contents of this milk is the proper date of consumption we the princess over there to be safe- "before Threepio could finish his worry rant, Padmé from the fear, the anger, and the annoyance, unleashed like a Kyrat Dragon on the golden droid. Like the droids or the Senate has never seen before._

 _"I ASKED YOU TO HELP ME FIND SOME BLUE MILK. MY DAUGHTER AND I RIGHT NOW ARE HIDING FROM A PSYCHOPATH! RIGHT NOW I NEED YOU TO STOP ACTING LIKE A SCARED WAMPA! RIGHT NOW, I NEED TO FIND SOME BLUE MILK SO I CAN HEAT THE KRIFFING THING UP AND GIVE IT TO MY DAUGHTER!"_

 _This seemed to snap the gold droid out normal worried state to go to the refrigerator to help the former senator look for some Bantha Blue milk._

 _The princess was starting to calm down when she felt some unfamiliar waves of comfort coming through the force. This brought the tension in the in the room down tremendously._

 _The blue milk was signaled done, and the senator for the next 10 minutes gently rock her daughter to sleep. She took her over to her crib and placed there. Padmé kindly asked R2 to watch the sleeping princess._

 _She left the only bedroom in the cottage. Walked through the short hallway to the front door. The former Nubian found a rock sat down and start to cry. Cry about herself for being so weak, crying from the fear of that man, crying for Leia, for Luke, for Anakin, for everyone._

o-o-o

 _It does not take long but the princess starts crying again Artoo starts letting out worried whistles to look for his mistress._

 _Princess Leia feeling alone and scared reaches out again for comfort._

 _Padmé who passed out on the dirt ground from her grief starts to slowly rise_ _when she hears a bang followed by the worried whistles of her Astromech droid saying something about Leia._

 _"Leia..." The former senator leaped into battle mode ready to fight off the Emperor himself to save her daughter the pain._

 _She ran through the remains of the destroyed door to make it to her daughter to calm her down again._

 _Leia still upset from the fear and confusion she was feeling this past hour made her reach out again for comfort. Searching for that calm._

 _Padmé was a mess from crying and lying on the dirt ground. Picked up her daughter and sang one of her favorite songs._

 _The princess, whose pink toddle's dress was ruined by the dirty hands of her mother, began to smile._

 _She loved her mother very much._

 _"I hope I am not intruding, I would like to offer my services to make a lunch for you and the Princess." Said the gold droid slightly worried the Padmé will snap at him again._

 _Padmé looking at her daughter who looked a little cranky, and had fresh tear tracks around her eyes. But that warm smile, Anakin's smile started to grace her face._

 _"Sure Threepio, I think that would be nice for all of us." Padmé gave the droid a smile. "Threepio, I am so sorry about before." She said in an apologetic tone._

 _"It quite alright. I must learn to be calmer with all this conflict in the galaxy. I could only hope that Artoo could teach me to be calmer. Did you know that he flew with one of the heroes of the clone wars..." Threepio started to babble._

 _"It is fine Threepio." Padmé gave a smile._

 _The trio made their way to the kitchen. Padmé put Leia in her high chair and thought about contacting Bail. But decided against it._

 _She looked at the splinters that scatted in and outside of the cottage. Artoo whistled an apology when he caught sight of his mistress, looking at the damage he caused._

 _"It is okay Artoo. I know you just wanted to protect Leia." She said as she pets the top of his dome._

o-o-o

 _After a calm lunch, Padmé took a long hot shower to wipe away all the dirt and grime from the day. She dressed carried Leia from her crib to the big bed that was in the room. Padmé lied down and put Leia to lay next to her._

 _The young mother closed her eyes and quickly fell into an easy sleep._

 _A couple hours later Leia rose and decided that she wanted to play. She noticed her mother was still sleeping. So, she started pulling her dress, doing anything to wake up her mother. When it did not seem to work, she tried something her mother like to do. To her to gently wake her up._

 _With her tiny hand, she grazed her mother's cheek._

 _Padmé at the skin contact fluttered her brown eyes opened. She half expected to see sparkling blue eyes full of love, greet her. Instead, it was the soft brown ones of her daughter._

 _"Leia..." the former queen said with sleep evident in her voice._

 _"Mama..." the young brunette said softly._

 _Padmé rose quickly at that. Did she just…talk. her first word._

 _Leia pulling on her hand spoke again "…Mama pa…"_

 _"Oh, you want to play." She said in a playful tone._

 _"…pay...pay…"_

 _Padmé let a tear go down, a happy one. There will be days like this. Where there is no hope. Living in fear and absolute terror._

 _But Padmé refuses to feel it. Padmé will not wallow not for the memory of her husband and son. Her daughter. And not for the warrior she always is. She will see the end Empire. Her and Leia will ensure it._

Padmé thanked the force they were able to make it to the cottage and stayed hidden.

Padmé gave a small smile to that memory.

What Bail told her after surprised her a bit. His flight commander was on standby to receive Vader at the spaceport but it was delayed. By twenty minutes.

Odd…

Drawing out of her thoughts following her incredibly graceful toddler. Once Leia started walking, her strides felt like the perfect mix of her mother and father. But her stance had an air of command like her father. Padmé just could see it.

Finally getting to her destination the rebel leader who started to enjoyed wearing Alderaanian robes and hairstyles crossed the threshold to the dining room. The former senator was shocked and immediately happy to see who was waiting for them.

o-o-o

Ahsoka Tano sat in a private dining room in Aldera Royal Palace. Waiting to start her new path in this galaxy. She had been lost the past couple of years.

Searching for a purpose.

When the Jedi order abandoned her during her trial, she had very few allies who believed in her character and her innocence. By the time the trial was over, she felt it in her entire being reject the idea of being a Jedi.

Ahsoka knew that her Jedi Master, Anakin Skywalker felt that he failed her when she did not want to continue on in the Jedi Order.

After her departure, the Togruta female had searched the force and the galaxy for her purpose. But less than a year later the ominous shift in force occurred.

The dawn of the Empire started to spread across the galaxy. Along with Order 66. But none of that compared to emergence the creature that is Darth Vader.

She had witnessed on the HoloNet and heard what atrocities that monster has committed. The families he destroyed. His enforcement tactics. The Jedi he massacred.

Darth Vader, the true lap dog to the Emperor.

Seeing this, Ahsoka in her true character searched for the rebellion she felt that was in the works. Over time she held out faith that her former masters survived the purges but she was apprehensive reaching out.

Reaching out through the force had become a dangerous practice. Ahsoka had to hide the two lightsabers she usually carries. She saw the penalty just for carrying one.

It was a dangerous time for being a Jedi and a force user.

It took her a year to find a resistance group that was willing to take her in. As she was there for months, Ahsoka noticed the organization and inspiration the resistance groups had for the missions they were going on in their victory and in their defeat. It was slowly starting to merge with the main rebellion.

The Empire was also starting to take notice.

The Ex-Jedi knew that it wouldn't be long until Darth Vader would start personally going after them.

Still, she practices her Jedi teachings. Practicing her lightsaber skills, her combat, and meditations. The principles of their teachings she still holds close to her heart. It was what her master would have wanted.

The force user does this every day, between missions, supply runs, and in her quarters. She even has taken to training her squadron in her fighting styles.

One day, during her mediations, she felt a signature that she has not felt in two years.

Obi-Wan Kenobi

Ahsoka felt a glimmer of hope in her heart.

Something she had not felt since her departure from the Jedi Order.

The ex-Padawan was both relive and sadden to see Obi-Wan at the base. Relived because he had survived the Jedi purges. But sad, because of the noticeable absence of her former Jedi Master, Anakin Skywalker.

Obi-Wan sensing her emotions, he told her what happened after she left….including what Anakin had done. To the temple and the younglings...and his death at the hands of Darth Vader.

It truly broke her heart.

When Ahsoka finally consoled herself. She asked Obi-Wan what she could do to help. As much as she felt the Order betrayed her, a balance was needed in the galaxy. This is also an opportunity to reestablish the new Jedi order for the new force sensitives the ones they could save from clutches of the Empire.

The Master Jedi told her of a child, a girl along with her mother who was taken in by the Organa's, and the child was very strong with the force. The child needed to be protected from the Empire and Darth Vader.

She was the galaxy's only hope.

Ahsoka did not even hesitate to say yes. She knew that this was her path. Her destiny to protect and train this child.

After a tearful departure and new comlink that Obi-Wan had given to all the surviving Jedi he found, Ahsoka found a passage to Alderaan.

The journey was a few days' time. She made it to the palace unnoticed to the public. Pulling her brown cloak tighter, she made her way to the Aldera Royal Palace.

Ahsoka was surprised was when Bail greeted her with a hug and was more than happy to take her in. The Viceroy of Alderaan took her to the private dining room. He told her to enjoy the food while waiting for the mother and child to come in.

Ahsoka heard a soft but familiar voice say 'Leia' followed by a crash.

 _She must be powerful_

Ahsoka thought who was still waiting for them to eat the delicious spread.

o-o-o

The Nubian woman crossed into the dining room, with her daughter in front of her and Leia came to a stop.

Padmé looked up, and saw the orange-skinned Togruta with wide blue eyes, with pale blue markings on her montrals wearing a brown cloak. Padmé did little to conceal her happiness pick up Leia who was looking at her with curiosity in her shy brown eyes.

Ahsoka stared back at her with shock and smiled, that stretched the white markings on her face, and the marks above her eyes.

"Padmé!" Ahsoka said with shock. She had not seen the Nubian senator since she defended her in her trial. When the Empire rose, she heard that the senator had passed. Along with her unborn child.

Her child who was being held by Padmé now.

Ahsoka stood up and gave both mother and daughter a hug.

"I thought you were dead. I heard you were pregnant too... How I don't believe..." Ahsoka was starting to babble. How was she alive? Who was Leia's father? She has so many questions.

Padmé put the toddler down to pull Ahsoka into another hug. "I am so sorry..." she said through her tears. "…There so much I need to tell you but first…there is someone I want you to meet."

Leia looked at the strange woman with shyness. She was almost scared when the strange woman kneeled to be at her head level along with her mother.

"Ahsoka this is Leia Shmi Skywalker…" Padmé noted Ahsoka's look of surprise. "Leia this one of my special friends Ahsoka Tano."

Ahsoka reached out with her hand and Leia reached with her tiny hand. Leia's eyes widened in shock as they both connected with the force.

"Wooh." Said Leia, as she pulled back from the Togruta female. It was the first time she ever felt anyone who could feel the force just like her.

It was amazing for Leia.

Ahsoka was tearing up. Skyguy has a kid! A daughter! With Padmé! She always suspected he had feelings for the senator. Apparently, he had given into those feelings, the pint-sized proof was there.

Suddenly the growling of Leia's stomach broke everyone's emotional musings.

"I think we all need to eat now…" Padmé taking notice of the delicious spread around them.

"Tummy hugee." added the little toddler said as her mother put her in her high chair.

o-o-o

After a nice breakfast, the trio along with Artoo-Detoo took a walk to the lake that surrounds the palace.

Ahsoka and Padmé sat on a nearby rock and watched Leia and R2 play a little far ahead.

"So, you and Skyguy?" Ahsoka said trying to broach the topic of the two with Leia out of earshot.

"Yes. Were we that transparent?" Padmé says with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Well, Skyguy was never shy about his emotions," Ahsoka said with a mischievous grin that earned a smile from the former senator.

"I always felt the fondness when he talked about you. There were also times I thought I imagined looks he was sending you." Ahsoka started. "I still can't believe you both have a child together…" she looked at Leia playing with R2. "...How long was there something going on between the two of you?"

Something she has been dying to know since she has first laid eyes on the little girl. Leia looked at least two-years-old.

Padmé feeling that familiar guilt form a knot in her throat, she swallowed it down and looked into Ahsoka's eyes. She was Anakin's Padawan, his sister, Padmé in that right cared for her too.

"I am sure he told you how we met…" Ahsoka gave a nod with a smile. "We were married on Naboo after the first battle at Geonosis…" looking at the young Togruta and carefully reading her expressions. "…Artoo and Threepio were witnesses to the whole thing. For three years, we hid it from the galaxy so we would be able to continue as senator and Jedi…" she gave a small smile.

"…I found out I was pregnant when Anakin was fighting in the Outer Rim…I think it happened shortly after you left the Order." Padmé noticed Ahsoka guilty look that formed in the white markings on her face.

The rebellion leader seeing this immediately went on the defense. "…I know you think that your decision was not the right one, to leave the order. But I understood why you did it. For me, that is what should have been one of the many signs that the order was losing its way. I also should have seen what it had done to Anakin." Ahsoka sunk a little further earing that but continued to listen. "I should not have been so consumed with what the war was doing to the Senate and just paid more attention to us. How disillusion he had become with the Order" Padmé gripped her hand and tried to not let the next part come out in hysterics. "I just wish…" Padmé started to tear.

This frequently happened when she thought of Anakin's fall. The security footage from the temple started to constantly play in her head.

Ahsoka felt this and sent calming waves to Padmé while trying to control her own grief. "It is ok Padmé…" she said as she gave the Nubian woman a hug. "…Obi-Wan told me everything that happened… with Anakin." Ahsoka looked at her friend who was pulling herself together.

"All we could do now is fight. It's what Anakin would want us to do…." Ahsoka started looking determined as ever. "I know it won't be easy in this new galaxy that we live in… I also expect Leia to be every bit as stubborn as her parents…" This earned a small chuckle from Padmé.

"Anakin, Obi-Wan and you Padmé have been my family, stood by me when the Jedi and republic abandoned me…" Padmé looked on as she took in Ahsoka's words. "For that, I will be forever grateful …In my heart and mind, I would be honored to train and protect Leia." Padmé was not force sensitive but she felt the gravity of Ahsoka's words. It brought a big smile to the former senator's face and felt the pure light in her being from that statement. She looked at Ahsoka to see how much she has grown from her Padawan days. How her spirit might have dimmed but never died. She then moved from her spot and gave her another hug.

Padmé felt her heart heal a bit. Leia will be safe. The rebellion will continue to grow. Hope had gained more strength that day in the dark shadow of the Empire.

* * *

 **AN: I do not have a Bata reader but I am always trying to fix my story so as I updated the earlier chapter might change**

 **AN: Review, Review, Review! I want to know what you like about the story!**

 **AN: Thank you all I hope you like what I added!**


	8. Anakin Year Two

**I DO NOT OWN STARWARS IT IS PROPERTY OF LUCAS FILM AND DISNEY**

 **A/N Thank You: Luishunter65, riml, HarmonyGirl567, Padmeloveani34, wwerewwolf, Sylviecake231, , alexmayb, pieniewienie, true-blue-sheila, for Fav/Following**

 **AN: Special thanks to XXX1994, Jadaerys, alexmayb, Libra-no-ninja9 for reviewing**

* * *

 _17 BBY_

Luke's little toddler legs carried him through the metal grates and floors throughout the Star destroyer looking for his father.

As much as his father tried to confine Luke to his rooms, the young Skywalker just kept breaking the rules.

Vader shortly created in order to tolerate him, especially when he was around their commander.

Ever since Luke was present on the star destroyer Vader personally saw to it that he was present for each member being interviewed and given tasks on the ship. The Dark Lord was trying to draw loyalty and support among his crew as well.

The lesser roles such as the cooks or mechanics were handled by an agency that had been through vetted. They also had the looming threat of Darth Vader hanging over them.

He would not let his enemies know about his son. Or the loathsome rebellion.

Vader had become very paranoid in that aspect.

Luke looked around bouncing his mop of blond hair, up trying to feel where he was going. Using the force felt that like second nature to him. He found his father on the main hanger. That was fashioned for the TIE fighters.

"Daddy!" Luke said with enthusiasm as he ran to his father with open arms.

Vader who had been preoccupied with running the latest flight drills, and preparing for the next visit to the construction on the death star. Was brought out by the sound of his son.

Toddling to be with him.

He turned around and gave him a smile behind the mask.

Luke went into his father's arms, who pulled him up to be on his shoulders. There they both watched the different formations each skilled TIE fighters were doing.

Luke looked up in wonder to see the different formations each pilot was doing.

"Fli! like plans fli!" The little force user said as he was pointing his hands with glee. The force is strong with the toddler, made a few machines and people shake.

Vader once again smiled behind the mask.

The mask that Vader made some changes to. He fine-tuned the optical sensors so he could see clearly, adjusted the temperature regulator, and his voice modulator to make it sound more menacing. He took off those awful needles that were used to mold to his face. And made other adjustments to his armor as well.

He spent a couple hours making those adjustments.

 _Vader was in his mechanic's room at his apartment working on these modifications to his mask. He was not pleased when he first put it on. It was aggravating the Sith lord any time he had to wear it. Which is most of the time…_

 _In the room, Vader had a play area in for Luke to stay in. There he left some toys for him to play with. He also had little workshop made for the play area in the room. Luke took an instant shining to the different child proofed pieces and tools._

 _Vader was particularly frustrated with the adjustments he was doing to his mask. It felt like every problem he solved four more would arise. This was slowly starting to agitate the Sith Lord. On top of that, the young father seemed to be the target of Luke's favorite game._

 _Throwing all his toys at Daddy._

 _For the last 20 minutes, Vader continued deflected each toy with the force. Till Luke took his pacifier and tossed it with amazing accuracy at his forehead. This finally caught the Sith attention…not in a good way._

 _Vader's eyes flashing a dangerous yellow turned to face his current nuisance._

 _He was surprised to see that Luke made it out of his play area and the gate around it. Also at the innocent look, the fourteen-month-old gives when he is standing a couple of feet in front of his father._

 _"Dada!" pulling his pant leg to bring him to his work area. Still shocked to see his son standing and walking._

 _Pulling out of his daze Vader paved a path for his son to pull him in the direction of his workstation._

 _Vader still amazed at Luke walking. Walking like it was second nature to him. Think about this while his little space pilot was pulling him toward his workstation._

Yes, that had been a good day. He fixed his mask that now rests on his face. The Sith Lord still has to make adjustments as he goes but the challenging part is done.

But… that mask does frighten the Sith Lord a bit.

As a reminder of what could have been.

Vader tries not to think about it. What would of happen if he didn't listen to the force on that Mustafar panning droid. What Obi-Wan would have done to him. Vader felt the rage and despair coming from his former master during the dual.

Then the questions started to spiral...

Would he be trapped in that mask, in that armor? Vader knows he would have been too angry to listen to the force, in so much pain. And the Emperor was more than eager to give him that mask. To sustain him and keep him trapped like that forever.

He would never have found Luke. Which spiraled into new questions.

Would Luke have grown up on that planet? What would've Luke done when he was fully grown? Would he be used against him? Like the Jedi did with everything he loved.

The young Sith often has nightmares about a different outcome of that battle.

Brushing off the dreary thoughts he took his son off his shoulders and places next to him. Then answered his comlink.

He looked up to his disgruntled crew and gave them a look that struck fear into the souls of each member of the crew.

o-o-o

After all the pilots assembled on the destroyer. The ship set course for a secret location. Vader chose to retire to his quarters with his son, wanting to spend some time with him.

When they both made to his quarters, Luke fell asleep on his bed.

It had to be the fun he had watching the flight drills.

Taking his eyes off his son, Vader briefly looked at Alderaan's planet surface. Out of the viewport in his room. Vader remembered the visit he had not too long ago with the Alderaanian Prince.

 _A surprise visit was ordered to Alderaan, not too long after the Sith Lord had discovered the loyalty he had to the new Empire. Darth Vader had to personally see it himself. So, when there was finally a Senate recess after a month (honestly why it took it so long the Senate has no real power) he organized a crew of stormtroopers to bring the Empire's presence. And of course, his son came with him, on his Star Destroyer._

 _When Darth Vader was about to be sent down planet in his personal shuttle. He felt something. It was faint but it was like another force signature._

 _Reaching out in fear._

 _Then it was immediately overshadowed by another one. Closer and more familiar one. With the same amount of fear._

 _"Luke…" the Sith Lord jumped up and made his way out of the shuttle quickly made it to his son's room. Leaving a confused squadron of stormtroopers, along with the pilots as well._

 _What the hell is wrong with Lord Vader?_

 _Lord Vader usually walking with command, control, and purpose was running with desperation and panic. To get to Luke._

 _When he finally made it to Luke's room the Sith Lord caught the site of the caretaker trying to calm down Luke. The caretaker looked up in fear at the Sith Lord._

 _"He-He was fine he j-just star-ed to cry I don't know…" the caretaker started to tremble in fear._

 _The Sith Lord not caring for an explanation barked out "I DON'T CARE! GIVE LUKE TO ME!"_

 _The Sith Lord took Luke and held him against his shoulder. Vader sent calming waves through their bond and after about 20 minutes Luke calmed down and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. It took another ten minutes till Vader was comfortable enough to leave his son with the caretaker watching._

 _He made it back to his shuttle with the comfort of the dark side coming in waves to him. Now he was ready to destroy anyone who dares destroy him._

 _"Commence take off sequence now," Vader said that left no room for argument from everyone in the shuttle._

o-o-o

 _Landing at the spaceport, he was greeted with fear and anger from the crew receiving him. But Darth Vader didn't care, he seemed to feed off it. He was taken in a speeder and escorted to Aldera Royal Palace._

 _At the front, he was greeted by the Prince himself. Vader saw the cold and calculated look the man gave. Vader felt the anger and fear roll of that man in spades._

 _It was a sharp contrast to when he greeted him on Coruscant with that group of senators. That was also the day she told him she wa-_

 _NO!_

 _She is gone, so is weak Anakin. Vader was not allowed to speak his name._

 _Darth Vader destroyed him._

 _He was not allowed to think about her either, not now when he is in the middle of business._

 _"Lord Vader I am truly honored I finally get to meet you." Bail said with as much diplomacy as he could muster._

 _"Dispense pleasantries senator you know exactly why I am here." Vader countered roughly through his voice modulator._

 _"As much I know you want to chat; I have a feeling you want to continue this discussion in privet." Bail said in response. Bail knew this was going to be a tense meeting. He is talking to one of the evilest men in the galaxy. The man who killed Padmé's husband. Leia's father. Baby Luke. And many others across the galaxy. Bail was only thankful he was able to get Padmé and Leia to safety._

 _Vader did not respond and a team of two stormtroopers followed behind Vader._

o-o-o

 _Vader followed Bail to his private office. On the way, he saw toys dispersed around the palace. Toys for little girls._

 _He ignored the ache in his heart at the site._

 _Vader not betraying his emotions followed Bail till they made it to his office._

 _There Vader felt it again._

 _That force signature again_

 _Reaching out for comfort._

 _"I have to say I was surprised when I got the report from my flight commander that your flagship was docked in our system." Drawing the Sith Lord out of his thoughts. The conversation started to turn to the reason they were here._

 _"I have reason to believe as well as the Emperor you are not loyal to the Empire as you say."_

 _The Sith Lord started. "I have also been lead to believe that you have been contributing resources to the rebellion. An act that is recognized as treason." Vader concluded. He had him now._

 _"That is preposterous and you know it, Lord Vader. I have been loyal to the Empire from the start." Trying to swallow his fear he continues._

 _"Breha and I have been raising our daughters this whole time." Bail hates himself for what he says next. "What do I need to do to prove my loyalty."_

 _Vader gives a smile behind his mask. Finally, we are getting somewhere. "You must come back to Coruscant in time for the next session. Declare your loyalty to the Empire. And take a Grand Moff for your planet."_

 _"No, I will not take a Grand Moff for this planet. We are a peaceful planet, there is no need for any military police on Alderaan."_

 _After the words angrily left the Alderaanian prince's mouth Vader held it in his infamous choke hold as he tightened his grip on right hand._

 _"This is not a negotiation. This meeting was the only act of mercy on the Emperor's part. If you don't agree then I will be forced to make your children grow up without a father."_

 _Vader looked into his brown eyes to see the life snuffed out of them like he always had till he felt it again._

 _That same signature._

 _It made him drop the senator before it knocked him out. Bail took a couple of minutes to catch his breath. "The answer is still No. I will not take a Moff on this planet. Or I will make sure the galaxy knows what kind of scare tactics the Empire uses." Bail know it's a gamble be he cannot have a strong empire presence here. He needs to keep Padmé and Leia safe. And the rebellion needs Alderaan to remain peaceful too. Bail is counting the Empire's need to keep the illusion of peace._

 _Vader thought about this. The way he sees these senators act. How it is with his son. He already knows he is hiding something. That force signature is proof of that._

 _Lord Vader is patient. He is willing to wait to see what it is._

 _So, he will give him what he wants. Make him believe that he has the power._

 _"I agree to your terms. I will post a base of stormtroopers in your capital instead. Your lack of cooperation is noted. Next time I will not be as merciful" Vader said in his cold modulated voice._

 _After that Vader left the prince with that same look that was given to him when Vader arrived at the palace._

 _He will be back. He will find out what that signature is and where it is hiding._

o-o-o

 _Vader returned from Alderaan to his ship and went straight to check on Luke. He was still worried about what triggered such fear inside of his son._

 _It was the kind of fear that he strikes inside of his enemies._

 _Shaking out of his thoughts he made it to his caretaker to check on Luke._

 _"Lord Vader Luke had a few more crying fits when you were gone." The caretaker started with fear. "He was sound asleep and woke up and started crying. I do not know why. He usually is a good sleeper. There was nothing medically wrong with him...emotionally…he was distressed and…then he just stopped." The caretaker said._

 _Vader checked the feeling of the caretaker to see if she was telling the truth. He looked into her mind and saw the look of terror that was etched on his face._

 _With this information, Vader pulled out of her mind._

 _"I found no fault in your statements, you are dismissed," Vader said looking at his sleeping son._

o-o-o

 _Hours later back in their apartment Vader waited until Luke was awake so he could at least try to figure out what was wrong with him._

 _Luke who quietly rose, he found a toy that was in his crib and grabbed it. When he saw that his father was near but not paying attention to him. So, he took his toy, picked it up and chucked it at his dad's head._

 _Vader who was lost in his thoughts was brought out of it when a small soft stuffed Bantha hit him on the head._

 _"Looks like somebody is awake…and has a mean throw." He moved and picked up his son from the crib. He knows it is late but he needed answers._

 _Setting up on the terrace he told his droid to warm up some Bantha blue milk. And something warm for him._

 _"Now Luke..." Luke was really picking up on basic quickly, he also caught him uttering some Huttese, Vader thought he was safe with that. "…Why were you so upset today..." he looked into those innocent blue eyes "…don't new…I ws scardd…I feelted it." Luke with a few tears that sprang from his eyes, looked at his father and remembered that he felt._

 _Vader felt what his son was talking. He knew it had to be the force signature. That was the only explanation._

 _Vader than picks up his son and starts to console him, and says "You have been nothing but strong, all of this…" looking out in the cityscape and beyond. "…and the galaxy will be ours. I can see the force in you already Luke." He gave a smile and put him in his chair again. Both of their warm beverages were delivered by their droid._

 _The Sith Lord watches his son take little sips from his bottle with some happiness._

 _The Ex-Jedi knows that he needs to keep a closer eye on Alderaan. And look for that force signature again._

"Daddy.." Luke takes him out of his thoughts, by pulling on his cloak. Who woke up not too long ago. Vader knew Luke was trying to get his attention which was a struggle of late.

With the Jedi, the Sith Lord was hunting down, the senators he had to deal with and being one of the most terrifying beings in the galaxy. It also did not help that he can't take Luke planetside with him, socialize him with kids his age, or even have a friend look after him.

This is the most challenging part about being a signal parent. Especially around people, he could not trust.

"Luke." He shrinks down to be at his level "Nova is going to watch you while I have to go to work…"

This immediately earned a sour look on Luke's face. An expression he would see on his angel's face when he had to leave on missions, or meetings.

"…no fair…wanna com…" Luke stomps his foot and the room started to shake.

Vader trying to quell a tantrum before blowing up. Luke tends to do it when he knows he is gone for long periods of time.

"If you are a good boy I will take you out a flight in my fighter. That is only if I hear good things from Nova." Looking into his son's eyes.

"…. ok but promises." That look of understanding and hope sparkling in his blue eyes.

"Yes, I promise," Vader said to Luke. Vader knew that he would have to break promises to his son. He just could not break the big ones. He needed Luke's unwavering loyalty to destroy the Emperor and rule the galaxy.

o-o-o

Hours later Vader's Star Destroyer docked near spaceport where construction on the Death Star was taking longer than wanted. The emperor's patients on this project were wearing thin.

Vader knew Palpatine like to show off his power. More so now that he had total control of the galaxy

The Ex-Jedi also knew how much he enjoyed striking fear and controlling people with it.

The Emperor put Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin in charge of the project. An annoying worm who has even more arrogance then the Emperor.

After an exhausting tour and never-ending meeting that lasted longer than he liked. Darth Vader was privileged with spending time with Grand Moff Tarkin alone.

 _Joy_

"There had been some changes made to the original blueprints regarding your quarters." The Grand Moff standing tall, exerting so-called importance, started to drone on. "…and it is causing a bigger delay for my battle station. We are already behind" Vader rolled his eyes. His battle station. Which was in Vader's opinion a monstrosity.

A colossal monstrosity that needs a ton of resources, people, and time.

They are enslaving most of the Wookie's to build it. The monstrous tax increase for the credits they were spending on building it. The number of massive Kyber crystals needed. Vader saw the blueprints himself. The size of it was a small moon. The cannon is rumored to have the firepower to destroy the entire planet.

This battle station though had years until it was even operational. So, he had to monitor it from time to time. Post the military to protect it. While hiding it from the rebellion.

The Sith started to insert spies in the rebellion. He knew that there were more leaders in rebellion. There had to take time to find them out.

"The Emperor himself approved this change and one room is hardly cause to act this way." Darth Vader said with a twinge of annoyance, his son was more reasonable than this.

Tarkin starts to stare him down, trying to strike fear into the Sith Lord. "...Think what you want Vader you have to through me for any changes to _my_ battle station."

This spiked Vader's rage. So, he reached through the force with his gloved hand and started to crush Tarkin's windpipe.

"I need to go to you for nothing! I am second in command of the Empire. I will not answer to a lowly Moff like you..." Vader felt the life start to drain out of the man. "... That room will be for someone higher ranked then you will ever be!" Vader then let go. He couldn't kill him. Not yet.

Seeing Tarkin unconscious on the ground Vader made it back to his shuttle with the Storm Troopers following behind.

o-o-o

After a short ride, back to the to his star destroyer Vader's foul mood was known to the entire crew.

Darth Vader made it to his quarters where Nova was getting ready for dinner for Luke and herself.

"Daddy!" Luke shouted wearing one of his adorable outfits in his high chair.

"Lord Vader you are early," Nova said looking at him at eye level while bowing respectfully. She is still terrified of Vader.

But over the last two years Nova in the short amounts of time she is in his presence she sees a caring parent. It seems he is the tamest when he is near the child.

She sees when Luke is in pain, he is willing to destroy anything to spare it. From what she knows and sees, in her heart that the figure on the HoloNet was not the same person that is in this kitchen.

"Yes, I am." Vader started. "… you can take dinner you're with you, and you are dismissed for the evening." Vader made his way to his room to take off the suit and mask. Vader dressed in more casual Imperial Black robes.

The Sith Lord then took a quick look at his appearance in the mirror. He is still young, in his twenties but he feels like he is so much older.

His face looked much paler than before. His hair has gotten a little darker. The stress lines on his face have become more pronounced. His eyes that once held so much happiness, so much hope, only hold despair and anger now. More cold and calculating than ever.

Vader does not know why this is bothering him so much. Vanity was something that never was important to him. But this dehumanizing look is something that is concerning him. It had to be because of Luke.

Hearing the caretaker finally depart, Vader made his to the kitchen and started feeding his son. He looked into his son's eyes and saw his innocence, his light.

He doesn't know if he has it in him to destroy it. The light that his wife had. The light Anakin could never have.

But Vader will need him to be strong.

That light is something the Sith Lord is willing to sacrifice for his son to be safe.

To finally take the galaxy.

* * *

 **AN: I do not have a Bata reader but I am always trying to fix my story so as I updated the earlier chapter might change**

 **AN: Review, Review, Review! I want to know what you like about the story!**


	9. Padmé Year Three

**I DO NOT OWN STARWARS IT IS PROPERTY OF LUCAS FILM AND DISNEY**

 **A/N Thank You: theLittleKawaiiPen, PrettyLittleThingSamantha, AGE1984, VioletOwl, padme-sky, starwarsfan1000, JACarter, drake305, TrueDauntlessMember , frodosrunning, AnimeLoverInfinity for Fav/Following**

 **AN: Special thanks to padme-sky, riml for reviewing**

 **AN: I have a small lemon at the beginning of the chapter. If you do not want to read it you can scroll past it.**

* * *

 _16 BBY_

 _The Nubian senator woke with a start in her apartment. Padmé had started feeling the strain between the Senate and the Jedi after Ahsoka's trial. It also feels that the Chancellor is spending more money; time on the clone army and the star destroyers. Prolonging this war._

 _It feels like her democracy is crumbling._

 _The only solace the young senator has these days is in her husband. Yes, she does not see him a lot these days…but when they are together it is like the whole galaxy is at peace. Locked away in his arms, his warmth, his light._

 _Padmé got out of her bed, which was cold without her husband, and put her robe on. She instead one her normal night outfits, she wore a simple blue silk bra and pantie set with her chocolate curls hanging lose behind her. Tying the matching robe tight, she made way out to the kitchen to make some warm to help her sleep. While making her way to the kitchen she spots a figure on her couch on the veranda. The figure is her husband who sometimes spends his night staring into the city sky._

 _"Ani," Padmé said softly as she made her way to sit next to her husband. The Jedi knight turned to face his wife of two years with a smile. A smile that has been rare these days._

 _Anakin Skywalker has felt the strain on his beliefs, his marriage, and his own self-confidence. Last month he had been in the forefront when his Padawan was being framed for a bombing. The Jedi again did nothing to defend her and in the end, she chose to walk away from them. This was not the first-time Anakin put the order's judgment into question. Still, it hurt to see Ahsoka go._

 _She was like a sister to him. It broke his heart to see her willingly walk away from him._

 _Anakin stopped his thoughts as soon as he felt his wife enter._

 _His wife the only shining hope he has in this galaxy._

 _He turned around and gave his angel a smile that lit up the city planet._

 _He envelopes her in a hug that warms every inch of her scantily clothed body, he then started to kiss her as if the heavens themselves were about to end._

 _"So how fairs my husband after a long day of Jedi business." She says when he ended the kiss._

 _Still in their loving embrace._

 _"Tired, but never too tired to show my wife how much I love her." He said as leaned in for another kiss that was deeper than the last one. This made Padmé's hands start to work on those Jedi robes that covered his body._

 _Anakin still lost in the kiss felt the temperature steadily raising in the room and through the force. He broke the kiss to discard his belt, outer robe, that left him clad in his undergarments._

 _Then the Jedi moved his hands to undo the silk robe that Padmé was wearing. Pushing it off, Anakin went to feel her skin under the nightgowns that she usually wore. He was a little startled by the exposed skin that was already there._

 _The Jedi then pulled away with a smile and took in his wife's appearance._

 _How the city lights made her glow._

 _"Ani?"_

 _"When did you get this." He says as his flesh hand trailed down the curve of her body._

 _She gave him a mischievous smile. "I got when I went shopping last week…" She gave him a kiss on his throat. "…I thought you would like it."_

 _"I like it very much… but…" he hears her squeak in surprise when he picks her up and starts taking her to the bedroom. He puts her on the bed. Kissing down her stomach till he reached with both hands and pulled down her blue underwear that produced loud monas from his wife._

 _Her husband then ripped off his undergarments, put both of his hands behind his wife's back and then on the clasp of her bra. He finally whispered in her ear "…the view is still restricting…" He whispered with a final tug he pulled off her bra and gaze at the perfection that was his wife._

 _Padmé met at her husband's gaze. She saw Anakin's blue eyes storming with lust._

 _"Ani...take me," Padmé said urgently._

 _And he did repeatedly into the early light of the Coruscant morning…_

Padmé opened eyes with a smile. A sad one. But the dream was nice change then the ones Padmé had become accustomed too. The dream though was more of a memory.

The night she conceived her two beautiful children. That night was their last time together before he was sent to the Outer Rim.

A tear streaked down her face.

Her beautiful children.

That her husband will never get to meet.

Before she has her thoughts spiral any further, her daughter with her beautiful brown hair bouncing, jumped into her mother's bed.

"Mama!" Leia shouted when she went to jump in Padmé's bed.

Padmé rose from her side of the bed. To give her little girl a hug.

"What does my little Ewok want to do today?"

Leia looked her mother and smiled "Daddy is gong wth mommy to ech ous, witer was is her wit us."

Daddy. Bail took that role in stride. Padmé knows she will have to tell her daughter that Bail is not her daddy.

She will have to tell her, what really happened to him.

Banishing the depressing thoughts Padmé got up in her bed and asked "Since it is just the three of us. What would my princesses like to do today?"

"Wll wnter pickted it last so lik my Mama sys we have to tke turns so... my turn sas tea pary! Me ad winter are the princsse and Mama is the een!" Leia's eyes sparkled with delight. She loved playing dress up with her sister and mother. Padmé had come to love it too.

Today was a rare day for Padmé. She had no work from the rebellion, Ahsoka was up in the mountains looking for a clear place to mediate. Bail and his wife decided to take a holiday in their summer home that left Padmé alone with the children. Leia and Winter.

Winter Celchu, she was the same age as Leia, just a couple months older. She had hair as white as snow and she had crystal blue eyes. Her parents were killed in the Clone Wars, and the Organa's were in the process of adopting her when the assentation of the Empire happened.

The two little troublemakers were currently having a tea party in their playroom that Bail had made for them. They had a table with plastic tea cups, stuffed animals as guests, and they were all dressed up in their princess dresses with plastic Tiaras that were different colors. C-3PO and R2 D2 were playing along too.

The trio spent most of the day in their own pretend world. The golden droid at dinner time told everyone to move to the dining room for dinner. This was met with a little grumbling from Princess Leia. She wanted to eat with her stuffed animal guests.

C-3PO made a Nubian stew that was Padmé's favorite. The girls loved it too. Winter was in the middle of describing, in good detail for someone her age a recent memory they all had, till Leia interrupted everyone.

"Mama!" Leia said

It earned a bit cross look from her mother who was trying to teach her manners, that interrupting someone is rude.

"Leia what did I say about- "

"Someon is ere, I felted it, ike auntie soka tuaght me."

Padmé gave an almost freighting look. "She also taught you not reach out for anyone, it is not safe." Padmé reminded her.

"I now but, its nt scwary it, happy." Leia tried to tell her mother.

"I know but you are going to take your sister and go hide in my room make sure Threepio comes along with you." After the gold droid followed the two girls to hide in her room Padmé took her blaster. The newest model. She then made her way to the entrance of the Palace.

Padmé made it out a side window and saw a figure, in the dark standing in front of the door. She put the tip of the blaster behind their neck and barked.

"What season is the harvest in Naboo?" she asked in a loud whisper

The figure very calmly answered, "The harvest is all year long."

Padmé relaxed here blaster a little. "What business do you have here?" she asked since she was still skeptical of this figure.

The figure gave a chuckle "I never thought I live to see the day where Ara Curran would have an aggressive greeting?"

Padmé finally fully relaxed "Well if it isn't old Ben Kenobi coming for a visit." She gave a smile. And then the old Jedi gave her a smile and moved to give her a hug. "We need to get inside the Stormtrooper patrol will come by soon."

o-o-o

The pair walked down the hallway and were greeted by a frantic R2. He started to let out a string of worried beeps, noticed who was with her and started to scold his mistress. Padmé felt bad about worrying Artoo. She then went to her room to get both of her girls.

"See Mama I say it not scwary." Leia said arrogantly

Padmé gave her a look. "I know that Leia but we live in a galaxy now where we have to be extra safe. Especially with the special gift that you have." That is what Padmé had called it when Leia watched Ahsoka use the force for the first time. "And I don't want you reaching out to anyone using your gift unless Ahsoka is around. Is that clear" She finished staring down her daughter. The Princess met her mother with another stare down of her own.

One that could rival her father's.

The stare down was broken by Obi-Wan walking into the room.

Obi-Wan looks between the two and saw something uncanny about the way the three-year-old was staring down her mother.

The other little girl stood next to the gold droid. She was a little fearfully watching the heated moment between mother and daughter.

"...k mama." Said the Alderaanian Princess that was not willing to give in. This is not fair. This is who she is. She should be able to feel it.

Padmé kneeled to be at Leia's level. "Leia I don't want to keep you from being who you are. It's just there are people in this galaxy who would want to take you away from me and use your special gift for bad reasons." The former queen lets a tear fall. "As your mama, I could not live with myself if I let that happen."

 _Again_

She then went to hug Leia who started to cry as well. Then Winter joined in.

"Oh dear, this is so emotional for my circuits." Threepio babbled who turned his head to face Obi-Wan.

"Where are my manners. I am See-Threepio of human-cyborg relations." The gold droid greeted.

Obi-Wan gave a smile that annoying gold droid could only bring. "Pleased to meet you C-3PO."

Leia pulling out the hug, with her eyes fresh tear tracks. Look up at Obi-Wan, then she looked at her mother who gave her an ok nod. The three-year-old walked over to the aging Jedi with a smile. In response, Obi-Wan knelt down.

"ello, I am Leia Orgaana princes of Alderaan." She held out her hand

"Nice to meet you, Leia, I am Obi-Wan Kenobi but you can call me Ben." He put his hand out and immediately felt that bright force signature that was painfully like Anakin.

Leia felt her smile grow bigger, another person like her. His presence felt like it burned brighter than her Aunt Sokas'.

"This..." Leia pulled him to meet the blue-eyed girl by Padmé "…Winter, she is also princes of Alderaan."

Artoo whistled with excitement at happy reunion.

"I know Artoo, I am so happy to see this. One of the heroes of the Clone Wars. The negotiator himself taking care of our princesses. Oh, mistress Padmé I think this is calls for a celebration."

Padmé looks at the droid. They were spoiled all day but they have been through a lot. And she does not know how long Obi-Wan will be around. "Yes, I think that everyone will enjoy that."

Padmé lead everyone to the dining room while C-3PO made dessert for everyone.

o-o-o

After dessert, Padmé put the two girls to bed. Then went by the lake to talk.

"She is truly incredible," Obi-Wan said to open the conversation. They sat down on the benches facing the lake.

"She really is." Padmé gave him a smile. She is so happy to see her friend. The former queen had been worried about the Jedi. He looked just as bad as she has been feeling.

"What brings you to Alderaan?"

"Ahsoka needed my assistance on a Jedi manner." Obi-Wan's eyes met Padmé's. "I also wanted to check on you and Leia." Obi-Wan looked at Padmé. He hates what this galaxy has done to her. What he has done to her.

"How are you feeling." The aging Jedi asked knowing the answers already.

Padmé took the Jedi in.

She was sadly unsurprised with what she saw. Obi-Wan Kenobi looked like a worn-down shell of who he once was. The Auburn in his beard and hair had been overtaken by the white and grey. He was still in fighting shape, but his body looked like had been through hell and back. His eyes were the most telling. She saw the pain, the anger, the guilt, the heavy burden of the galaxy in them.

Unfortunately, it had become a regular occurrence with everyone around her. With Bail and his wife, the rebels, the surviving Jedi around them and Mon. But Padmé thought she looked the worst out of all of them.

Her body felt like it was in a permeant stage of anguish. Smiling was foreign to the former queen. Her soul did not feel as radiant as it once did. So much hope, so much joy, now replaced with anguish, fear, and guilt.

A far cry from the light-hearted Angel she once was.

Though she was in the best shape of her life, Padmé looked like more of a hardened warrior. The lines on her face were making her feel older then she was at thirty. Her eyes don't hold the same light it once had. They are now filled with nothing but sadness, guilt, and fear.

Padmé knows as Leia's power grows, she will start feeling the emotions of her mother. She will start to question the anguish she feels. Padmé knew she could never give her the full answer.

"I honestly don't know." Padmé said honestly "I have nightmares about those last couple weeks. I fall apart anytime I see a baby boy. I feel terrible that I spend so much time mourning them, and Leia has to see it…. I just…I'm just so tired of fighting. But it's everywhere. I just feel like there is no end." Padmé finished with some tears falling.

Obi-Wan sends calming waves to his friend through the force. Hating what truths, he is keeping from her. About Luke, and Anakin.

But Anakin was lost in the depths of Darth Vader. Luke, he cannot find. He was truly frightened about what Darth Vader was doing to Luke. What torment he is putting that child through, Obi-Wan constantly thinks of the younglings Vader slain.

All the while seeing firsthand how much their deaths are tormenting his friend. How she needs to know what happened to them. But the other part of Obi-Wan, could not bear her to know what happen Anakin. The monster Sidious created that looks like him. Or her have the knowledge where her son truly is.

Padmé needed closer. That is what he kept telling himself.

"In the time I've spent in these past few years, I am still trying to find out what went so wrong. What we should have done." He looks at his friend he has grown to love, like a sister. Padmé looked at Obi-Wan as he continued.

"But you being alive, I have seen what the rebellion has become because of you. I know it won't bring them back. But their memory will live on in you and Leia. They are around us with the force." Obi-Wan tried to make Padmé feel better.

But the Auburn Jedi knew what she wanted more in this galaxy. From his teachings, he knew that Anakin was gone. Once you turn to the dark side it is destined to dominate your destiny forever. The dark deeds of Darth Vader are enough proof of that.

Padmé, as she has become used to wipping her tears. Got up and gave Obi-Wan a hug. She then pulled away to talk.

"I know, it's just that I just still selfishly want my family back. I know they are not coming back. I just hate the part of me that thinks they just going to be there when I wake up …That is this is just a horrible nightmare that my two children and my husband are going to wake me up from..."

Obi-Wan gave her a sorrowful look. There is nothing more he wanted this to be a nightmare. "I want the same thing." He looked at Padmé.

The silence carried on for a couple minutes. They were gazing out on the lake and Padmé broke the silence.

"I hate to be a wet blanket but I am tired. I am sure you like to sleep in a bed." Padmé said and gave a small smile to Obi-Wan who followed.

o-o-o

The former senator led the Jedi to a guest room that was in her wing of the Palace. Padmé explained that the speeder had to be used in the day because of the dense fog at the mountain cottage where Ahsoka is living.

Shortly after that Padmé left Obi-Wan gazed out to the beautiful landscape that Alderaan and thought about the last three years on the run. How at times that he was questioning his abilities. Other times he saw the things that question his teachings.

But the despair that Vader is causing is breaking his heart. And he only worries what the future holds for Luke.

o-o-o

 _After Obi-Wan left Padmé on Alderaan. Obi-Wan made the dangerous journey to Coruscant to salvage anything he could find from the temple before it was leveled for the Imperial Palace. He carefully reached out to feel that the Emperor was off planet._

 _The Jedi Master was able to find some comlinks that were still in pristine condition and some specially made ones._

 _While on the planet he also tried to search for Luke's force signature but was stonewalled again._

 _When his business on Coruscant was finished. The Auburn Jedi made its way to Dagobah to meet with Master Yoda._

 _"Separated agreed we did till older the twins were." The green Jedi said outside his hut. Master Yoda was not surprised by the other master's visit._

 _When reaching through the force, he searched to find the twins force presence. To make sure they were safe on Alderaan with their mother. He felt Leia, but Luke's force signature was gone._

 _The master briefly worried if he was dead. But the Grand Master who felt death in his 900 years of life, especially the last three years, could not find if the infant had joined the living force._

 _He just was missing._

 _"Master Yoda I have failed another Skywalker." Trying to keep the anguish out his voice "I went to the Lars' homestead to retrieve Luke." A tear went his cheek. "I made it to their main residents to find the bodies of Owen and Beru Lars..." The Jedi took a breath. "I braced myself to see Luke, but he was gone…" Obi-Wan braced himself for his next statement. "…I checked the injuries of Owen…and found them consistent with Darth Vader's choice of torture. I believe he now has Luke Skywalker." He bowed his head in shame._

 _He failed again._

 _He failed his master._

 _He failed the Jedi._

 _He failed his brother._

 _Now he has failed their only Hope for the galaxy._

 _The older Jedi master looked at Obi-Wan. His pain was worse than when he stood in front of the knight that was morning the loss of his master. Or when he failed his Padawan._

 _The man that stood in front of him now was truly broken._

 _"Obi-Wan, fall apart now, but pick yourself up, you must. Jedi still alive in the galaxy, there are. Herh herh herh." Yoda looking at his student, his great-great-great Padawan. "Strong, the rebellion will be. Find guidance for Leia, you must, our only hope, she is…" Obi-Wan's tears stopped falling._

 _"We, strong,_ _must be… few of us, there are... For Darth Vader's apprentice, I now fear…stopped, he must be."_ _Yoda finished he knew that Anakin Skywalker was dangerous. The former Grand Master knew it back when he was nine years old. Now his actions produce an even greater threat for the galaxy. Someone as strong in the force as he is, but trained from birth._

 _"I will do what I must master Yoda," Obi-Wan said with a bit of life in his voice. "Master I want you to have this…" handed him the comlink._

 _"We had these specially made to match our signatures, and to be destroyed when we become one with the force." Obi-Wan gave him another look. He then promised the old Jedi master to stay the night._

o-o-o

 _Obi-Wan had left the next day. He then went to seek out different Jedi across the galaxy who were still alive. It was exhausting and dangerous he managed to locate a few. Others he managed to find that were already one with the force._

 _After a close call with Imperial officers. The aging Jedi a few months into his search, though he would lay low on a planet for a while. At least until he could find a rebellion cell. The Jedi went to Mandalore; it did not have an empire presence._

 _Satine Kryze Duchess of Mandalore was there to help and take him in. With her smile, touch, her presence Obi-Wan instantly felt the same feelings he had for the Duchess all those years ago. Since his Padawan days, and his time during the Clone Wars._

 _Looking into her eyes, the older Jedi knows that she returns those feelings._

 _About a week into his stay he found himself with her, in her living room at night gazing at the fireplace. They sat down next to each other on one of the couches and started to talk._

 _Something the Jedi had avoided doing for a while._

 _"Obi-Wan what happened?" She asked with concern in her voice._

 _He pondered this for a minute, this Satine the woman he had loved since he was a Padawan._

 _She had a right to know everything._

 _"I failed." He gave her a look of sorrow._

 _"I failed my Padawan, my master, and everyone." He looked into her eyes. "I let Anakin get manipulated by the Sith we were searching for. Who turned out to be the Chancellor the whole time."_

 _"I could not live up to my master's dying wish. To train Anakin properly." He grabbed her hand that was on his knee._

 _"The Jedi are gone now because we could not see how the Clones had Order 66 program into them." More tears. "Now the galaxy has that monster Darth Vader on the loose, and Padmé does not have her son because of my actions."_

 _The last statement surprised the Duchess. She attended her friends' funeral. And was shocked to see that she was pregnant. The Duchess had an idea who the father was._

 _"Her child survived?" She said with astonishment._

 _Kriff. She always made it easy to spill his secrets._

 _He gave her a look. "She is alive and in hiding." Absorbing her look of shock. He took a breath. He knows he can trust her "Her son was hidden till we made sure of her survival." his voice broke a little "When I went to retrieve him… the family that was protecting him was murdered." He took a breath. "But he disappeared…and I am almost positive that Darth Vader has him now."_

 _If she was shocked before this put that on a whole other level._

 _"What…how… Why would that thing want an infant? Especially if he kills them." Satine was confused about what Obi-Wan was telling her. It didn't make sense._

 _Then her worn out auburn Jedi gave her a sorrowful look that seemed to be permanently cemented on his face._

 _"It is a long and complicated story that I am still looking for the answers myself."_

 _Satine relaxed her expression, gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and said: "I have all night..."_

 _And he told her everything._

 _About Anakin and Padmé. About their children. How Anakin got manipulated by Palpatine. And how Obi-Wan felt responsible for it all. The Auburn Jedi still faulted his Padawan for forming these attachments. That is when the Duchess of Mandalore spoke up._

 _"You can't be hard on him about that." Obi-Wan gave her a look, he had an idea as he heard this one before. "Obi-Wan, you told me he grew up as a slave. He had his mother, but nothing ever to call his own." She said softly, still looking at Obi-Wan._

 _"He had to leave his mother behind and that had to be hard on him." Obi-Wan looked at Satine. Trying to Make sense of what she was saying._

 _Attachments led Anakin down his path to the dark side. His relationship with Padmé. The children he sired! The bond he formed with the Chancellor. These had to be the reasons why he fell._

 _"I am sure that he needed someone to be there for him." She gave him a look of longing as she had during the Clone Wars and during the year they spent on the run with her. "Someone who could give him the love that he needed, that was unconditional."_

 _Obi-Wan looked deeper into her eyes. "The Jedi could never understand that people need to be free to love… beyond a friendship." Satine finished._

 _The Jedi looked deep into her eyes. The light from the fire made her glow with a dark beauty._

 _Obi-Wan was entranced by this sight, started to let go of all his teachings, leaned down and gave in. Gave into his feelings he spent so long denied._

 _Satine met him as their lips met in a tender kiss._

 _Obi-Wan trying to quell the raging fire that was starting to burn inside of him, broke the kiss first._

 _He put his hand on her cheek, taking in the softness "Are you sure you want this." He breathed slightly, feeling the heat building through the force._

 _She then pulled him in for another kiss. Even though this is going against he was raised to believe._

 _The former master feels he deserves to do something selfish. To feel at peace. If only for a night._

 _He gave her a smile. The first one he gave her since he arrived. She stood up, took his hand and lead him to her bedroom._

o-o-o

 _For the past month, he had spent his time resting and recovering. Obi-Wan felt guilty a little bit for taking the time for himself. But he needed it._

 _The time he spent with Satine was a blessing. The walks, the talks they shared. The nights in her room…_

 _Obi-Wan felt a small part of his soul heal._

 _The Jedi finally developed an understanding of why Anakin did this. Broke the code to be with the woman he loved._

 _He also thought about the tremendous burden Anakin had keeping this secret. Was that why he fell? Did something happen with Padmé or his children? What went so wrong?_

 _Doing his daily meditation Obi-Wan searched to find Luke through the force._

 _He was still drawing a barrier again._

 _He looked out into the landscape, felt it in the force and in that moment, he knew it was time to leave. As much as he didn't want to._

 _Standing up, he started to gather the few belongings he had and started making his way toward his ship._

 _Satine looking for Obi-Wan found him with the few belongings making his way toward his ship._

 _The Jedi held on to a comlink._

 _"Satine..." Obi-Wan said holding on to a comlink. He felt her approach him._

 _The Duchess caught up to him and stood next to him. He handed her the piece of machinery._

 _"Obi-Wan I cannot take this..." She trying to give it back._

 _"Please if I cannot be with you... I just want you to be safe. I have failed so many people in my life I would be shattered if something happened to you and I could not protect you." He said looking at her with hope in his blue-green eyes._

 _"ok..." She said as she took the device._

 _Then it sunk in._

 _"Obi-Wan..." she said as she took his hand. He took in her sad expression. "…it is time to go…isn't it." She said with a frown. The Duchess knew it was coming._

 _But a small part of her hoped he would stay with her forever… to survive in this galaxy together._

 _He gave her a smile and coupled her cheek "There is nothing I want more than to stay here and spend the rest my life with you." He rubbed his thumb on her chin and her blue eyes took him in._

 _"The galaxy needs me. But you gave me something I never thought I would need. And I would be forever grateful for it." He leans in and gave her a long, tender kiss._

 _Pouring all his feelings into it._

 _When they both reluctantly pulled apart Satine looked upon Obi-Wan and said "Remember my dear Obi-Wan, I love you always... I always will."_

 _Obi-Wan with a tear said "I will always love you." He gave her one last embrace, made his way onto his ship._

 _Satine stood in that same spot and watched the man she loved to fly up into the atmosphere._

 _She let a tear fall followed by another. She then felt her hand caress her stomach unconsciously._

 _Wiping her tears, she made her way to her palace. She was better than this. She had Mandalore to protect._

o-o-o

 _The next year Obi-Wan spent doing his search for Jedi, his search for answers, and other missions for the rebellion._

 _He managed to locate Ferus Olin who was on Ryloth. Obi-Wan was happy to see him. The Jedi master gave him one of the comlinks he had._

 _It was an important meeting too because he managed to tell him Ahsoka's location. Ferus told him how they worked together a few months prior and she settled with one of the resistance groups on Lothal._

 _Obi-Wan meditated on the matter in his Starfighter. He was greeted with Ahsoka's spirited signature. He reached out through the force, even though it was risky, he had to find her. He knew that she would be Leia's teacher._

 _Obi-Wan said his goodbyes to Ferus and made his way to Lothal_

o-o-o

 _"Obi-Wan!" the Togruta woman said with excitement and pulled in the master for a hug. She took them inside their small base to talk._

 _"You look like, you've been through nine Tatooine hells and back." Taking in the Jedi's appearance._

 _Obi-Wan knows he looks bad. It all the war, the guilt and heavy burdens he has put on himself. "Well, I am happy to say the same is not true for you." She looked slightly sadden especially after what the council did to her. Also surviving on her own all this time. But her spirit was as strong as ever._

 _"So…" she said as she took him to a table and chairs to sit and talk. "…where is Skyguy?" she asked with a hint of fear in her voice. There was no way the great team of Kenobi and Skywalker would be split up willingly._

 _He gives her a sorrowful look "A lot happened after you left…" He spent the next half-hour tell her everything leading up to the destruction of the temple. "…I was not there but I felt them… all of them die." He let down a tear._

 _"The clones turned on me on Utapau after I destroyed general Grievous…" looking at Ahsoka sadden expression. This was the hardest part. "…Master Yoda and I made back to Coruscant… we recovered the footage…an...and…we saw Anakin…" a tear fell. "…he… he…was…leading...them…the...clones…to slay them, all of them… including… the…younglings…_ "

 _"NO! Anakin would never do that…he wouldn't, couldn't… how?" Said a shocked Ahsoka. The tears started falling. "Why would he do that… I don't understand," she said disbelievingly_

 _"It... was the Chancellor… he manipulated Anakin somehow… the whole republic…" he looked at Ahsoka. He couldn't tell her about Padmé yet. She had to find out when she accepted the mission._

 _"I was able to… find out he was on Mustafa… I was going t-to confront him... there…" bracing himself for lying to someone else he cares about. "…I got there but…h-he was fighting…another fallen Jedi… Darth Sidious' other apprentice…" Ahsoka's eyes widen with tears still coming out of them._

 _"…I was about...to join the fight…th-then…Ana-Anakin…lost focus…and…Darth Vader stabbed him…and p-pushed him in…t- the river of fire… all that was left of was his lightsaber." Both force users now were a mess. Obi-Wan then pulled his chair over and let Ahsoka cry into his chest._

 _It never was easy telling this story. Especially because it was a lie._ _But Obi-Wan kept telling himself this lie. He is convinced of his teachings and his encounters with each Sith that there is no turning from the dark side. Once that path is taken._

 _The Jedi master could not have Ahsoka and Padmé putting their lives in danger because of their hope that Anakin would come back. His brother is gone. Padmé's husband is_ _gone. Ahsoka's Master is gone._

 _Lost in the depths of the dark side. Darth Vader's actions are of note with that._

 _After an hour, Ahsoka still in disbelief about what had happened to her master, her brother, was calm enough to hear what Obi-Wan had to say._

 _"I sense there is a reason why you are here?" she said._

 _"There was a girl born one day after the ascension of the Empire… she is very strong with the force… I need someone to train and protector her from the Empire…" he gave her a serious look. "…I believe if things did not happen the way they did you would have made a fine Jedi Knight…" Ahsoka gave a small smile "…and that is why I wish for you to train and protector her from the Empire… she is the galaxy's only hope."_

 _Ahsoka looked at Obi-Wan a look. A look that was reminiscent of her master._

 _"There is no other path I will take. I would be honored to teach and protect her." Ahsoka said with certainty. She may have felt that the order betrayed her. But they were punished enough. It is time to bring in the new Jedi order._

 _Obi-Wan gave a smile he was proud to see how Ahsoka had grown. "She and her mother were taken in by the Organa's on Alderaan."_

 _Ahsoka's face morphed into curiosity at what the Master Jedi was saying "She is with her mother?_ _"_

 _"Yes, the force made it adamant that she stayed in her life." Said Obi-Wan in his mystical Jedi voice._

 _Ahsoka listening to the force felt the truth in his words. She also knew there was a yet to be revealed things through the force._

 _"Ok, I need to let everyone in the squadron know that I am leaving." She gave a saddened sigh._

 _Obi-Wan gave another smile. "You won't be out of the fight forever…" he handed her a device. "…So we can keep in contact." Ahsoka took it._

 _They both gave each other a parting hug._

 _"May the Force be with you Ahsoka."_

 _"May the Force be with you as well Master Kenobi"_

 _With that, they both went their separate ways. Obi-Wan left feeling hope for the first time in a long time._

o-o-o

 _Another year into his search for Jedi, running and missions there was another shock in store for the aging Jedi._

 _While on a mission to monitor the Wookie's on the planet Kashyyyk, Obi-Wan felt a powerful presence through the force._

 _He was meditating searching the planet for Darth Vader or the Emperor's force presence. While doing that, he was suddenly struck by a raw force presence during his search._

 _It knocked him off his balance._

 _Feeling this Auburn Jedi set out to find this powerful presence. After a day traveling through the lush wroshyr tree-filled forest. He stumbled upon a small settlement._

 _It was a medium-sized hut. There was a fire that was put out from the night before. Obi-Wan pulled his brown cloak tighter and kept his hand clasped over his lightsaber hilt._

 _Suddenly a massive force push sent him into the nearest tree._

 _Then he heard the distinct hum of the lightsaber. And felt it at the base of his neck_

 _"Who are you!? What do want!? I will know if you are lying to me!" Obi-Wan looked at his options as he felt the hot plasma burning toward the back of his neck._

 _Obi-Wan took a breath._

 _"I mean no harm. I am with the Rebel Alliance I am looking for survivors of Order 66." He said making sure to maintain his mental barriers._

 _"You are strong with the force how do I know you are not with the Emperor!" the man shouted._

 _Obi-Wan then took a chance and opened his mind, and felt the presence that was familiar to the Jedi. The light that flourished in the Jedi temple._

 _The man reaches through the force as well and felt the same light that the Auburn Jedi had._

 _He then lowered his lightsaber, and deactivated it. But still held the weapon out as the person he was attacking turned around and lowered his hood._

 _He was shocked to see who it was._

 _"Master Kenobi!" Kento Marek said as he undid his hood and clipped his weapon on his belt._

 _Obi-Wan gave a smile "Knight Marek." he approached the former Knight. "I thought you perished in the Clone Wars along with Knight Syko," Obi-Wan said_

 _Kento gave a smile "Well there is a lot that happens for the both of us since that time."_

 _Obi-Wan then followed Kento Marek to his hut and was in for another surprise._

o-o-o

 _Obi-Wan looked in the manmade hut and was a little taken back by what was inside. It looked like someone other than Kento lives in the hut._

 _"Hold on I must let the others know it is safe." said the former Jedi. That confused Obi-Wan who sat down on one of the seats in the hut._

 _Kento entered first followed by Mallie who was holding the hand of what looked three almost four-year-old human male. He looked like a mix of both the knights in front of him._

 _"Master Kenobi." Mallie greeted the worn-down Jedi in front of him._

 _Noting the look of shock on the older Jedi' s face Kento sat down with his family beside him._

 _"I know you have a lot of questions, but you have to know Mallie and I never intended for this to happen…" he took her hand. "…but she has shown so much during our time together on Talus. We both fell deeply in love with each other…" he rubbed her hand with his thumb. "…. we secretly married and went into self-exile…" looking at Obi-Wan who was calm, Kento continued "…. but when the Empire took power, so we settled among the Wookie's..." than the former Jedi looked at the small child that had a mop of brown hair. "…shortly after we settled this little guy came along. As dangerous as it is what we did..." he grazed his son's cheek "…I wouldn't trade them for anything..." Kento smiled, full of love for his family._

 _Obi-Wan took in the small family in front of him. He instantly thought of his fallen Padawan. Of his children, and his wife._

 _Was this what he wanted?_

 _"I am pleased to see that both of you are alive…with your son…" the Jedi gave the couple a smile. "I won't ask you join the rebellion…. but all I ask for all of you is to be safe…" He handed them a comlink. "…Please do not hesitate to contact me."_

 _Both Knights gave the older Jedi a smile then invited the Master Jedi to stay the day and helped him rest for his journey back to his starfighter._

o-o-o

Obi-Wan after that went around the galaxy on missions for the rebellion.

It kept him in fighting shape. And his skills with the lightsaber were sharp. But his strength in the force had diminished being the constant state of fear, and his shielding of Padmé and Leia.

Ahsoka called him a week ago about a vision that she had recently. She didn't go into detail but it was clearly troubling her.

The Jedi then contacted Bail and gave him instructions to follow to get to Aldera Royal Palace. What Padmé's cover was and other important details.

The next day he went to the mountain cottage to find Ahsoka sitting in front of the structure, in a deep meditative state.

She opened her eyes and was drawn out of it at that presence of the Jedi master.

"Obi-Wan..." she started to get up to lead him into the small cottage. "...thank you so much for coming…" she motions him to sit across from her on the accent chair.

"I am happy to be able to help with your visions…. Tell me Ahsoka what happened." Obi-Wan said with a serious tone. Ahsoka never went into detail about it but he can tell that whatever had happened shook her.

Ahsoka with her eyes a little down cast "…It was after Leia left her lesson…" she took a breath. "…Something was drawing me to Skyguy's lightsaber…" Obi-Wan had left it in Padmé's possession who gave it to Ahsoka to give it to Leia when she older.

"…I opened the case up and touch the object…" the markings on his face morphed into fear. "…and I was pulled into a vision…" she looked up at the Jedi master. "…I was on some sort of ship that was dark and low lighted hallway running…. I think I was trying to save some rebels or rebel leaders…I was with another Jedi but I do not know who he was…he was shouting to get everyone out there…. there was chaos…. then a figure appeared at the end of the hallway… he was in all dark robes…. he had a hood covering his face…he ignited his red blade and said something and started to charge us…. I felt his signature…it was so strong…and…familiar…but I am sure I never met him before." Ahsoka looked at Obi-Wan with concern.

"…. This Jedi beside me blocked his attack…our attacker was started a bit… and his fighting was matched with my partners…" Ahsoka getting slightly more terrified as she was going on.

Obi-Wan felt that same fear creeping into his being as well. Especially at the figure, she was describing. But the Master Jedi was not betraying any emotion.

"…. the door separating us was closed between me and the fighting pair…I shouted no… then I was pulled into another direction, and I was pulled out of the vision." She said with a slight tremble in her voice.

"I tried to picture Vader as our attacker but I felt that this figure was younger…shorter…. He was strong, his strikes were powerful... not as Vader's were, but his moves were agile."

Obi-Wan listened to Ahsoka's description of the attacker and started to fill with worry. Was this Luke? Is Vader going to take Luke as his apprentice? Obi-Wan could not hide his worry about this.

"How old do you think this figure was?" With a tone of worry in his voice

"The figure was dark…his fighting had to put him in his teen years…. based on what I have seen from Padawan's that age… that the only clear answer I could get." Ahsoka said

After a moment of silence Ahsoka spoke up she had to ask Obi-Wan. It has been bothering her since she touched her former master's weapon.

"Do you think this has anything to do with Anakin?" The Togruta woman looked at the Auburn Jedi again waiting for his response.

Obi-Wan looked at Ahsoka and chose his next words carefully. "I don't know." He looked at her with his own look of concern. "I feel I must consult master Yoda about this." Another pause. Obi-Wan came to another choice.

"I think we should keep this between us. When I have more answers, I will inform the others." Ahsoka slightly worried, silently she agrees with him.

Obi-Wan had a feeling that this vision was a warning about another dangerous power that was coming forth.

And there was nothing they could do to stop it.

* * *

 **AN: I know it was a lot of Obi-Wan this chapter but the flash backs opened up the characters who will be in future chapters.**

 **AN: I do not have a Bata reader but I am always trying to fix my story so as I updated the earlier chapter might change**

 **AN: Review, Review, Review! I want to know what you like about the story!**


	10. Anakin Year Three

**I DO NOT OWN STARWARS IT IS PROPERTY OF LUCAS FILM AND DISNEY**

 **AN: Thank You: risingxsun26, sole11, waaaaaaa, Adelicya de Raizel, Ella Kelly, ATran, LukeSkywalker55, orion kuroi, Helen Delia, Where-is-my-Hogwarts-Letter, ShatteredDestiny, the dark emperor, for Fav/Following**

 **AN: Special thanks to padme-sky, riml, For4ever and ThunderSphinx for reviewing**

 **AN: I have been a Star Wars fan for a short time, but I grew to love the original, prequel, and now sequel cast. Princess Leia character was the embodiment of who Carrie Fisher was as an actress, writer and activist. She will be missed but we must also realize she is one with the force now. R.I.P Carrie Fisher always our Space princess and Mother.**

 **AN: I am soo sorry it has been more than a month. One reviewer pointed out how the grammar in my story was a mess so I overhauled the story. Then I had to write this chapter along with the business of the holiday season. So here it is now and I hope you like it.**

* * *

 _16 BBY_

A TIE fighter different than most buzzed through the deep vacuum of space. The pilot was less reckless than usual. Considering the passenger, he had on board.

Being among the stars though, still screamed in his soul how much he enjoyed it. Being in control and free.

"Spin! Spin!" said the three-year-old passenger. He looked so cute in his black toddler flight suit.

This drew a chuckle from the blonde-haired pilot. Who opted for the normal Imperial uniform and long hooded black cape. He left the mask in his quarters, he preferred not to wear it in front of his son. "I think that we had enough spins for the day. How about I do a star maneuver."

"Yeah!" Luke says with all the enthusiasm in the galaxy.

Vader beamed at his son, he was thrilled that he had his space little pilot. Something he could share with his son.

The Sith lord propelled his fighter up, to reach a high point in the sky.

"Ok Luke…. hold on!" Vader then speeds up to his star destroyer. Then he spiraled his TIE fighter to the top of the destroyer. When the Sith reach the top of the docked flagship. He then sent the ship into freefall.

"Wahooo!" Luke beamed as his father maneuvered his fighter down into the endless vacuum of space.

Vader started to slow down his fighter. He knew he had to dock in soon. He took a turned to approach the hanger on the Imperator-class Star Destroyer.

Vader managed to get three hours to take Luke on a well-deserved flight.

"Aww wanna go longer." Said Luke in a disappointed voice.

For all the time, they spent together in meetings, meal time, and tucking him in at night, it was never enough for him.

Luke in his three years of life had not socialized with anyone besides his father.

He behaved for his caretaker, but he couldn't connect with her. She was more terrified of what his father would do if she upset him.

The officers had a duty to protect him, and keep him a secret from the galaxy. Still, the officers were terrified to play with the child in fear of what their commander would do to them.

Which left Luke dependent on his father for attention and love. While Luke felt, loved and wanted by his father, he was incredibly lonely.

The little prince felt the fear of any adult he was passed off to. There was not anyone who could feel the force like he did, except his father.

Of course, his father had noticed this too. The demands of Empire aside this was bothering him.

Vader knows what is like to be alone, venerable with that tremendous burden of power.

Vader has been putting this been this issue on hold for longer than he should have. He needed to find a solution soon.

The Sith Lord landed in the hanger and started to talk to his son. He also noticed how tired his son was.

"I know you want to go longer buddy, but I will be there to tuck you in tonight. I promise." He suddenly felt Luke starting to drift off to sleep.

"…ok…daddy." said the little force user with a yawn. He always slept well after his father took him out flying.

Vader gave a smile and lowered his hood and made his way out of the cockpit of his fighter. He then picked up his son who started to fall asleep in his seat behind him.

The stormtroopers and officers moved out of Vader's path as he made it Luke's room.

Luke has a regular bed now. He still has his starfighter wallpaper on his wall. Vader has updated some of the furniture in Luke's room to reflected his age.

Vader had a panel by his son's bathroom that has his different heights.

The security droids greeted him at the door, as Vader entered. He saw toys scattered across the floor as he made his way to put Luke in his bed.

Luke stirred a little bit as he put him under his Imperial comforter. Vader lowered his hood to revile a soft expression on his face.

He briefly studied his son's sleeping face. Admiring the sheer innocence and peacefulness of it.

The Sith Lord then reached out with his flesh hand touched his son's forehead and gave him a light kiss on the top of his head.

"I will see you later, my son," he whispered to the sleeping toddler. He quietly made his way to his quarters.

o-o-o

Dressed in his Sith robes, with his face covered by the mask. He went to the holocommunicator that was in quarters. It had a special lock on it.

Darth Vader immediately started mentally blocking out Luke from their bond, so his sleep is not disturbed. He also doesn't want his son to feel any pain that might be inflicted upon him.

Pain the Sith apprentice has become accustomed to.

Darth Vader winced at the memories of punishments at he had received over the last three years.

The worst so far had to be when he left the unconscious Grand Moff at the Death Star spaceport.

 _Darth Vader finished up dinner with his son. He gave Luke a bath and read him a story that put the little force user to sleep._

 _After putting Luke to sleep he dressed in Sith uniform._

 _The Sith Lord made his way to the private chamber of his quarters that is only accessible to Vader on the star destroyer._

 _Doing his necessary preparations, he then typed in the code to the holoprojector and bowed down._

 _The image of Darth Sidious materialized in front of the Sith apprentice._

 _Vader stood still as the enormous figure pulled his hood back to reveal an angry expression on his wrinkled face._

 _Vader knew he was in for it._

 _"Rise Lord Vader…" the figure clad in black rose to see into eyes the Sith Lord. "…. you have good news I presume…about the empire's ultimate weapon…," he said in his damaged voice._

 _"…Construction on the battle station has proceeded at a faster pace. We were able to secure a more efficient way to build the main firing gun, master…" Vader said not betraying emotion._

 _"Good news, but I am still displeased."_

 _Vader stood there and braced himself for his punishment._

 _Darth Sidious raised a hand and started to use Sith lighting on his apprentice._

 _"Remember your place, Vader. You are not to lay a hand on any of my Grand Moffs. Especially Grand Moff Tarkin…." Darth Sidious said as he tortured his apprentice._

 _"...Is that clear Lord Vader!"_

 _Vader was trying to keep himself from screaming. But the pain from the lightning seems to be more severe than usual._

 _"Ah!"_

 _Amidst the pain, Vader knew he earned it. He let his temper flare on the Emperor's favorite Grand Moff._

 _Now he is paying the price._

 _After almost five minutes of the agonizing Sith lightning, Darth Sidious finally stopped and spoke._

 _"You will never defy me like that again. Or I will not hesitate to punish your son. Do I make myself clear!"_

 _Vader still in a tremendous amount of pain, looked up to the big Hologram of his master. He took a deep breath from his emergency respirator built into his Mask._

 _"I understand…master." Vader said in a broken voice._

 _Darth Sidious looked pleased. Almost as pleased when he finally pushed Darth Vader to the dark side…Yes, that little brat is more useful he initially thought._

o-o-o

 _The punishment left Vader in the Bacta tank for a day and in the medical bay for nearly a week._

 _Luke during that week was impossible to deal with. He kept breaking things, refusing to eat and doing things with his force abilities. Nova was a bit overwhelmed for the first time with Luke._

 _When Vader finally made it back to his room for the rest of his recovery, Luke stopped his mini-rampage once he felt his father._

 _Vader who was still very sore from all the Sith lightning he received, slumped into his bed face first. The Sith Lord was greeted by a mop of blonde hair who just short of the bed's height._

 _"Daddy…" Luke said in a soft voice while reaching out his growing hands to get pulled up._

 _Seeing this Vader gave a small smile, the first one since his punishment. Still sore he outstretched his arms and pulled Luke up to the bed. Then Vader placed him down to lay him next to him. They both lied down on Vader's bed, facing each other._

 _Luke finally smiles and gave his father a big hug. But stopped when he heard and felt his father's pain._

 _"Daddy huort?" Luke asked in an innocent voice._

 _Vader frowned. He hated being weak. Especially in front of his son. He had to show how strong he was. How strong he needed Luke to be._

 _"No just a couple scratches, buddy." He tried to lie. With his body, still sore from the pain, he reached out with his flesh hand to ruffle his son's hair. It earned another groan of pain from the Sith Lord._

 _"Not tlling tuth…" Luke took his finger and tapped his dad's nose "Daddy huort."_

 _He looked at his young child, he was amazed at how determined and caring Luke is for his age._

 _Like someone else he knew._

 _"Okay…" Vader said followed by a sigh "…daddy is hurt." A look of shame crossed his face. "But daddy is strong…just like you are…"Vader gave a smile, looking at son and continued._

 _"…I want you to know no matter how badly I get hurt…you need to be a big boy…. you need to be strong…." His face became serious. "…you have to know that everything I am doing, is to protect you; to keep safe….and no matter what happens I love you."_

 _Luke not fully grasping the gravity of his father's words responded with goofy gin and responded with "I love daddy."_

 _At those words, Vader felt the part of him that was Anakin come alive. Completely taking over his soul, for the briefest of seconds._

Withdrawing out of his thoughts, he dialed the Emperor's code. The Sith Lord is already kneeling by the time the projection of the Emperor materializes into the air in front of him. Vader can feel his eyes blazing into him from behind the black hood that is eclipsing his face.

"Lord Vader you may rise."

Vader rose and looked up at his Master and conversed for 20 minutes. It brief and painless. (Vader was relieved about this.) His master gave him insight of a force presence on Mandalore that he felt. A powerful presence.

Like a Jedi.

After the meeting, the Sith apprentice then rested in his quarters for the next two hours. Mentally, the Sith Lord was preparing for a meeting with generals later.

His thoughts moved to his assignment.

The Duchess of Mandalore. She was brewing up trouble in the Outer Rim and was rumored to be hiding Jedi on her planet.

Vader's lips curled into a cruel smile.

He could think of one Jedi the Duchess was particularly infatuated with…

o-o-o

The generals filed into the conference room. They all waited for Vader to show up.

Ten minutes later, the Sith donned in his back uniform. The generals in the room rose to show respect to their commander.

"We have much to discuss..."

The second-in-command of the Empire convened over the next two hours, with them on strategy, the state of the different systems in the galaxy, the upcoming attack on Mandalore, and Vader's favorite topic…

The Rebellion.

The Rebellion had been gaining a lot of support through back channels. The leaders of the movement they had-though he could not concretely prove it-their leaders were quietly having a small success. In former separatist worlds, outer rim worlds and in the Senate.

Granted, over the past year, Empire was gaining the upper hand over the galaxy. The Sith Lord had a feeling through the force, that those leaders had to have something or someone that was influencing this power. This hope the rebellion has. Inspiring and encouraging the people in this dark Empire.

The leader or leaders must be a true believer in this cause.

The Jedi, Vader was hunting down, they had become more passionate and hopeful. Less accepting of the darkness that is swallowing the galaxy. Or accepting in the will of the force.

"All of you are dismissed." the generals bowed with respect to their commander and made their way out.

Once the generals vacated the room, the Ex-Jedi took a deep breath, that sounded ailed through his voice modulator. He thought about when he told the Emperor about what happened on Alderaan.

When Darth Vader left Alderaan, he told the Emperor of the meeting between him and Bail.

The Sith master was initially angered about the senator's refusal to take a Moff. But he heard Darth Vader's reasoning. How they still had to save face for everyone in the early stages of the Empire.

Though the Emperor made it very clear that a stormtroopers patrol was to be dispatched right away. Where the headquarters will be built.

Darth Sidious made Alderaan Vader's responsibility. Along with the rest of the troublesome rebellion. On top of his others.

In the empty conference room, he reflected on that force presence he felt on Alderaan.

He never did tell his master about it. It was something that he wants to keep to himself. Something he knew he couldn't trust his master with.

It was a faint presence, but it was something that he felt tugging at the very part of his being.

So, Vader had his own secret team on Alderaan considering it. Watching Aldera Royal Palace. Looking for anything that was out of place.

Or too normal.

Hearing the ring of his comlink, Darth Vader broke out his thoughts and answered it.

"Lord Vader, is it an appropriate time for an audience?" the hologram asked.

"Yes, be up to conference room 325 on D deck on the sublevel of the ship." Lord Vader responded.

"Yes, milord." Said the figure on the hologram. It materialized after that and Vader put the device away and started making his way to the conference room.

Stewing in his thoughts for his next meeting.

o-o-o

Vader walked with confidence and purpose to the conference room. It was where he had his more sensitive meetings at.

In the room, a young captain rose from his seat and bowed to his leader.

"Lord Vader." Captain Firmus Piett greeted the Sith Lord as he made his way to the head of the conference table. There were datapads laid out to for the meeting.

"I trust you have information on that is valuable to me," Vader said in his commanding voice.

Ever since Luke came into his life, after everything he lost, Vader had to find a staff, officers, anyone who came on and off the ship that he could trust.

Luke had to be a secret they would keep until their death.

Darth Vader had also started training his own private assassin team.

"While Aldera royal palace remains an anomaly to us…" The young captain flinched a little. "…there was something that we were noticing though…" Vader perked at this. "…a speeder appeared to be on autopilot… it comes and goes into the mountains… we suspect there is a place but we always lose them in a dense fog…and our sensors could not trace anything."

This was news to Vader.

A place in the mountains.

This must be where the force presence was.

Perhaps it was a Jedi, or force a sensitive.

Whatever it was it had to be found out.

"…there is something else, sir." Still unsure of what his commander was feeling. The mask made his mood impossible to predict.

"…continue." Like he was ordering some of the ship operators.

"…I know you requested pictures of the princesses when I first was assigned… well, I finally have some." Captain Piett still could not read Darth Vader's expression through his mask. But behind it, was a smile.

Vader knows Bail was hiding something, besides his involvement with the rebellion. The dark lord knew his daughters had something to do with it.

He has been watching the activity on Alderaan since his visit. The Sith Lord had noticed the children hardly go out in public.

They are mostly kept inside the palace. Even when there are sightings of them leaving the palace, safety precautions were taken. The same speeder was never taken twice in one trip.

The first officer gave him excuse after excuse on why his team could not get any pictures. It caused Vader to become staidly annoyed. To the point where he killed the first officer, he assigned to the task.

The captain gave the Sith Lord a datapad with a holopic of the first daughter. It was in a distance, she was holding Queen Breha's hand walking down by the water, splashing as the water came up.

Winter. She had beautiful white hair, pure blue eyes, and he can see she had a little shy disposition. He cannot deny how adorable she looks in her silver bathing suit on the beach, walking with her mother.

The next picture was not as good as Winter's; it was just her face out of the water with her father holding her. She was clearly enjoying the water.

Leia. This child had Vader more entranced than he had ever anticipated. She had cascading brown hair, doe eyes, and a beautiful smile. She looked like she was Luke's age.

A picture of pure innocence.

There is also something about her. She looks almost like…Padmé. In that face, that smile.

 _But that is impossible._ He thought

She is gone. She only had one child. Their son.

It's just the trick of the light. The photo is the best either, taken in the distance.

That had to be it.

Vader still started to grow angry at the sight of Bail holding the little girl. He should've had a daughter. He should be holding her in the ocean. Brushing her long brown hair.

Anakin was never one to play favorites. It was just the influence his mother had on him. Being around that maternal bond. Being with Padmé, having a girl would have been a natural fit. He was also sure that she would've looked like her. It would've been the greatest seeing her grow up.

Luke is amazing though. Three-years-old and the Sith Lord was seeing Padmé's features in him. His shy smile, his determination, his charisma.

Anakin knows how much life hated him, how cruel it is to him. That why he is grateful every day that he has his son.

Still, …he wants it all, his wife, his son and possible daughter. But deep in his heart, he knew he could not have it…or deserve it.

The young captain was about to start speaking again but was interrupted by the hiss of the door opening.

A bouncing mop of blond hair, his father does not have the heart to style differently, still in his black flight suit, came into the room with the same commanding presence of his father.

o-o-o

Luke woke up from his nap an hour ago. Since then, Nova had been watching him play with his toy spaceships. Luke was normally well mannered, was not too much of a hassle.

But Luke tends to be stubborn, and reckless in his endeavors. When he wants something, he is determined to get it.

He knew his father was done with his more important meetings, (Luke could pinpoint his father's level of agitation.), so interrupting him now won't make him too mad.

So, the ambitious three **-** year **-** old started to think of a way to distract or trap Nova long enough to get to his dad. Noticing what time, his was he spoke to the caretaker

"Va…" started Luke with an innocent voice.

"Yes." She said in a soft voice looking up from her datapad.

"Gotta go potty…" it was the term he used when he had to go.

It had been the combined effort of Vader, Nova and two generals to toilet train the Imperial prince. Now it finally Luke seemed to grasp the concept of going to the bathroom.

Nova went take him over to through the living room to go to the bathroom. Nova normally followed behind Luke. She crossed the threshold to the bathroom, expecting Luke to follow behind.

Then the door closed behind her in a loud hiss. Starting to panic, she tried to override the door. But it stayed ironed shut.

Like a force keeping it from moving.

Then she quickly realized who was doing it.

"Luke!" She shouted and banged on the door. But was answered with a giggle. She then heard him leave the room.

Minutes later the doors finally opened and she immediately went to her comlink to call lord Vader.

But she hesitated.

Luke has never done this before. If anything, Luke was going to see his father. And she knew she was a secret on this ship. So, she had to risk his wrath and started to contact him.

She knows how attached Vader is to Luke. It just makes her believe more and more that Darth Vader is more human than the galaxy knows.

o-o-o

Darth Vader was drawn out of his internal rant. By the hiss of the doors opening. A figured entered and he immediately knew who it was.

 _Luke? How..._

Vader saw his son in his black flight suit walking with the same strides as him. It made him proud, to see him walking so strong at this age. But was immediately agitated at Luke for interrupting his meeting.

The captain was at loss for words as he saw the child stride in confidently to his commander and stretched out his arms, signaling he wanted to be picked up. Captain Piett tried to control the look shock at his commander picking him up and put him on his lap.

Captain Piett was about to speak again until the loud beep of Vader's comlink rang through the room. He moved the child forward to grab the device out of his suit.

"Yes…" it was on audio only. "Yes, he is with me now…No stay there until I am finished…I will find out." The conversation ended.

"Proceed..." The Sith Lord said as if the last few moments had never happened.

Once again the young captain was interrupted but now it was the dark lord. "To answer what you are practically screaming in your mind; this is Starkiller…." The shock made its way the young captain's face.

Starkiller was a weapon that everyone swore an oath to protect with their life when they were assigned to work on this star destroyer, or with Vader personally.

"…. your mind restricts your perception on things…" he says unmoving "…some of the best weapons take years of molding and craftsmanship… they are not always full of technology." Vader knew all too well how true that statement is.

How the Jedi used him, how Palpatine used him, he would be damned if that would happen to Luke.

Vader is just doing this to keep him safe. He needs the captain's loyalty. Till he could overthrow the Emperor. He needs to show Luke how to control people.

It's part of that constant contradictions that Vader is having when it comes to raising his son. The part of him that wants Luke to be a good person that his mother was. To not end up like he did.

There is also another part of Vader that wants him to be strong. To have lesser beings bow down to his power. To show the galaxy the full extent of his power.

This struggle is ripping the Sith Lord apart.

"I apologize milord…." Looking away from the child. "…. getting back on track…our spies in the rebellion…have only a name to this mysterious leader that is a new player on the scene…" yes finally thought the Sith.

"…No one has seen her personality but she works tirelessly to increase morale and encourages everyone to work together… the name that was found was…Ara Curran…but nothing has turned up in our database about her sir…"

 _Smash!_

The chair behind the standing captain fell over and made a loud noise. This caused the young captain to jump a little bit at the action.

Luke giggled in response.

"Rebel scum." He said playfully.

Vader smiled behind the mask but told Luke through their bond to be quiet.

"Captain Piett, I am pleased with your work…. you seem to have a good future ahead for yourself." Captain Pitt stood still.

"But I suggest you do not repeat what you have seen today…. remember the oath you've taken," Vader said in his commanding voice. It didn't faze the child.

"Yes, milord." Without hesitation, he said he then bowed and took his datapad and left.

Leaving Vader and Luke alone in the conference room.

Luke still had a smile face and Vader could not fight the one budding behind his mask. The little force user turned his head to face his father and his mask. He took his fingers and stuck into where his eyepieces are.

"Mask off, wanna see daddy fave…" he tried to pull of the mask through the eyepieces.

Vader noticing this pulled his son off his face and put him on the floor. This earned a sour look from Luke.

"You know the rules Luke….and I think you are breaking one of them right now..." Vader said through his modular.

Vader had started instilling discipline in his son. Luke is good in that aspect, but he still is his father's son.

There is bound to be some serious rule breaking. Like today and he can tell from the call that Nova was on edge.

Luke had done something to her. Luke also had a guilty look on his face too.

"Come, Luke, it is time for dinner." Vader encouraged and let out a hand the little blonde took.

o-o-o

Father and son entered the living area of their quarters on the ship.

Nova was sitting on the couch reading on her datapad with nervousness. This spiked when her employer and the child entered the room. She rose to greet him and started to apologize for her mistake.

But she was interrupted when the Sith Lord started to speak.

"Nova..." he spoke and she braced herself to get punished.

"I believe Luke has something to say to you…" she looked down to the little force user with shock in her face.

"…I swory ova…I promiss not to se the force on you." Luke said in an apologetic voice.

Nova looked stunned at Luke's apology. She expected to get punished or made an example of. But this stunned her to silence.

"Why don't you go and wash up for dinner," Vader said as he ruffled Luke's hair.

"Okay, Daddy," Luke said with a smile.

"Nova…" the dark lord said drawing her away from her thoughts.

"Yes, Lord Vader…"

"I would like to speak with you later, at 2100 hrs," Vader said through his modular.

Still a little surprised "Of course Lord Vader."

o-o-o

After a quiet dinner, watching a pod race, Luke settled into an easy sleep.

Looking at the Chronos, it was almost 2100hrs. Vader in his mask and black suit thought back to the conversation he had with Luke.

 _Still, in the conference room, Vader kneeled to be at Luke's level._

 _"Tell me what you did to Nova…" Luke felt the look his father was giving him. He gave him a guilty look. "I wanted to see you, daddy…I ussed the force to keep the oor shut…Va would've aid no..."_

 _Vader was mad about this. Luke needed to learn a lot of when it comes to the power he wields._

 _Loyalty being one._

 _Loyalty was very important to Vader. It was hard to gain and it was cultivated over a long period. That man had put his loyalty in the wrong places and it cost him everything._

 _He had to make his son understand that doing things, like trapping your caretaker using your powers is not a way to do it._

 _Luke being the ever-stubborn one that he is, tried to argue that his daddy uses his powers to punish people who make him mad._

 _Vader trying to end the argument quickly. Used the when you are older you will understand excuse._

 _Luke finally gave in and said he would apologize to Nova for trapping her in the bathroom._

 _While Vader did not want him to be soft, making enemies this early was not a good thing._

 _He needs his son to learn that._

 _Vader needs Luke to be loyal to him. Without Luke, he would have nothing. All Anakin sacrificed would be for nothing._

 _And that was unacceptable._

The Sith Lord turned to see the door open to revile Nova.

Not sure what to do, she approached the chair opposite Vader. The silence was broken by Vader speaking.

"You have done nothing wrong…" he started he feel her fear through the force. "…. I called you here because I wanted to discuss Luke…"

She breathed a sigh of relief but was confused by this request. She has been in Luke's life since he was a month old. She understood what the job was when she took it. It frightened her to be in such close contact with one of the scariest men in the galaxy.

But over time she grew more comfortable in his presence. Luke had been a good baby to care for. But Nova is a little surprised that he wants to talk to her about the wellbeing of Luke.

"…you are the only one that has been in my son's life since he was young…" Vader looking her intently through his eyepieces. "…there are very few people that I can fully trust you with him…. you are one of them. I know you will give me an honest answer when it comes to Luke's wellbeing…." Vader took a breath "…I also know that other than me you see firsthand what goes on with him…" Nova gave a nod.

"…I have noticed over the last couple of months that Luke has become…alarmingly attached…" it came out detached through the mask.

Nova agreed with that statement "...I've noticed too. Especially when you are gone for days at a time." Vader was silent so she continued. "I feel Luke needs to be around other children his own age or with the same…abilities." She said in a conversational tone. It made her feel good that she trusted her with Luke. She also was not dumb enough to screw it up.

"…. Luke is a sweet boy and do worry for him. Are you going to enroll him in school?"

This has been a question in his mind for a while. Where will he educate his son? Private tutors were the best method with the amount traveling he must do. But the other side is socializing, being a kid, did I he wants to take that away from Luke?

"I have not yet made my decision on that matter, but thank for bring it to my attention. I want to do what is best for my son…" he felt Nova wince a little bit at that. He felt that every time Luke said dad in her presence.

" …. I know what you see of me outside this setting, away from Luke…" He gave her a hard stare through the eyepieces. "Before the fall the republic I had a wife…I was lead to believe along with her our child died…Luke is biologically my son…" felt her surprise again. "…very few people know that along with my past…. I trust you explicitly with this information…and I trust you will not use it against me…. I am sure you are aware of the consequences if you tell anyone this information." Vader stated in a commanding voice, leaving no room for argument.

Nova looked over in surprise. She knew it Vader at some point was he was human. There is no way a true monster could love that little boy like he does.

"I made a promise when I agreed to take care of Luke. I will protect him until my last breath, that doesn't change with the information you told me." Said Nova.

Vader felt the truth in her words. It made part of the burden easier to bear with Luke.

They talked in depth for an hour and he touched on other important things with till he finally dismissed her.

Issues with Luke aside, for now, he had an attack on Mandalore to lead. Vader was positive Obi-Wan was hiding there.

Obi-Wan that man who ruined his life.

He is the one that kept him from visiting his mother. He conspired with the Jedi to take over the Senate.

Obi-Wan kept him from his Angel. The only light in his world. But none of them compared to when he tried to take Luke away from him. He left his son at that mercy of that horrible planet. After he took his Angel away from him.

Vader could only use that slow burning hate destroy him one day. And he can start by taking away the woman he loves.

He knows the Duchess is a pacifist and the woman would die to protect her world.

o-o-o

Satine Kryze the Duchess of Mandalore stared out on her window on to the Palace grounds. The night sky added the impending dread in her heart.

She underestimated the pull of the Empire.

Over the last month, she had become vocal in her stance against the Grand Moffs, the stormtroopers and the Empire rule.

That, unfortunately, put her on the radar of the Emperor. She knew that meant a visit from his loyalty servant.

Darth Vader.

Satine was dreading the meeting for several reasons.

She knew everything about Padmé, her children, and Anakin. The Duchess did not know where she was, but the truth about her being alive will put her in enough danger.

She was no Jedi and there were things she had to protect from that thing.

"Mommy." A soft voice broke her inner turmoil. Her daughter, her beautiful gift from the man she loved. Obi-Wan Kenobi

A month after he left she discovered she was pregnant. Satine knew she should have told him but the galaxy needs him now. That is what stopped her every time she reached for the comlink he gave her.

Mara Jade Kenobi-Kryze walked to where her mother was sitting, feeling her distress.

At eighteen months, old her little girl was walking, talking, and going to the bathroom by herself. She also showed signs of her paternity very early on.

It is what is driving her mother to fight so violently against the Empire. But now Satine feels it is only creating more problems. Now her latest stunt could ruin everything she has worked for.

Satine being the defender of her beliefs, publicly defended the Jedi and declared Mandalore a safe place for them. She thought the reach of the Empire wouldn't reach the stretch to Outer Rim, like the old Republic.

She couldn't have been more wrong.

"Mommy scord?" She so attuned to her mother's emotions it is frightening.

"Mommy is scared…but I will fight till my last breath to keep you safe…" she picked her daughter up and rocked her.

"Sleep with mommy?" Mara asked with her blue-gray eyes shining innocently, and her flame red hair framing her face.

This caused her mother to smile. Satine and her daughter always enjoyed snuggling together. It was always a joy for her.

"Of course my little star." Satine then carried her daughter to her room to changed her into her yellow Mandalorean night ware. After that the Duchess changed into her own night ware, she had one of the servants make her some warm bentha blue milk.

Mother and daughter enjoyed a HoloTV show with their beverages. They made their way to Satine's bedroom.

The Duchess carried her sleeping daughter and placed in her big four-poster bed. She placed her underneath the silk red sheets that shimmered in the low lighted room. She gave a small smile at the sight of her daughter.

 _Her bright star in the galaxy full darkness._

Satine thought as she lied down next to her daughter. She pulled Mara into her arms and continued gazing out through the window. She slowly fell into an uneasy sleep.

Fearing for what the next day would bring.

o-o-o

The daybreak on Mandalore gave off a dark air that penetrated the deepest corners of the Outer Rim planet.

Darth Vader along with the 501st Legion marched to the doors of the Royal Palace.

With his mask in place and lightsaber in hand, the Sith apprentice watched as the stormtroopers blasted the doors open they parted ways to let their leader through.

The Sith Lord walked with confidence and power of his title gave him to where he felt where the Duchess will be.

He finds the Duchess of Mandalore in the throne room.

She was standing in front of her throne with the biggest look of defiance he scene since his wife.

"I know you are hiding him!" said Darth Vader in a commanding voice.

Satine not betraying her fear, looked into the eyepieces of the mask that cloaked the face that once was Anakin Skywalker. "I feel a presence here does not lie to me. You gave a public declaration to defend the Jedi. I know one in particular that you would give that oath to!" Snarled Vader he felt that she was hiding something.

Satine gripped her blaster, her daughter was safe now. Far away from the Palace. She destroyed the comlink Obi-Wan gave her, he is better off not knowing.

There is nothing left for her to do but fight.

"There are no Jedi here. They are gone you made sure of that…Anakin!" The air in the room seemed to drop even farther.

Darth Vader felt his fury spike as took his blade and pierced the heart of the woman in front of him.

Looking into her eyes he said to her "I am sure Obi-Wan will feel this pain as I have for the rest of his life ..." as cold as he could muster through his mask.

Satine closed her eyes with her last breath in her mind said _"…Be well, my daughter…I love you…I always will..."_

Her body fell along with the other stormtroopers in the room. Vader could not have them know about _him._

"Prepare the Moff and inform the Emperor the duchess has been taken care of…," he said into his comlink. As soon as he was finished with the conversation he immediately felt a powerful presence in the Palace.

Darth Vader reached out through the force and felt the fear radiate from it. He followed it to a room that was decorated for a little girl. It was painted a light pink with a white toddler crib. The room had white furnishings and toys. It was warm and beautiful.

Vader swallowing his rage, focused on the signature.

It was just behind the closet door…

The Sith Lord open the door and saw a little girl with her arms around her legs, clearly frightened. Her short hair was a mess, she looks like she had an accident, and she was radiating fear of her signature.

Vader directed the troopers to wait outside the room. He then did something that he has never done in the middle of a mission. His gloved hands reached up to his mask and clicked it to revile his tired face.

He placed his mask next to the closet. Then he reached out with the force to the little girl close by.

This broke the little girl out her distress.

She slowly got out from the corner of the closet and crawled carefully to meet the eyes of a young man. He was in an all-black suit. He looked tired with the lines on his face, slightly pale from lack of sunlight, his hair was styled in a military cut. But his smile, light in his eyes, she touched the force and she felt the light radiating from, it was a little cold but light none the less.

"You a jdi?" her mother every night told her about the guardians of the light. Someone who feels the force like she does. Like she said her daddy did.

Vader paused for a second, he just killed her mother, and he knew that lying to her will be detrimental from the start.

"No sweetheart, But I am a force sensitive just like you…" he levitated a toy on the floor. He felt the girl drop her defenses a little more.

"Whers mommy…" she asked with her eyes watering, already knowing the answer.

"Your mommy had to go, but I know she wants you to be safe…" he took the glove off his flesh hand "…you can come with me if you would like…I promise to keep you safe…." he kneeled and left it out for her to take.

Mara still lost in a sea of despair was trying to think about what her mother would do. She felt light from this person in front of her and she didn't want to be alone. So, she went out and gave her hand to his.

He clasped it and then gently pulled her in for a hug.

"Looks like someone had an accident…" he saw a changing table nearby. It was filled the necessities to tend for a young child. He gently picked her up and put her on the table.

He then changed her into a clean outfit and diaper.

Tired, the little girl fell into a well-needed sleep on the table. When he heard her soft breaths Sith lord retrieved his mask and put it on. He then dialed the Admiral that was present on the ship.

"…Leave word to Grand Moff Magus Nafeel that the Duchess is dead. I will also need a team to dispose of her body…" He hung the device up and put it in his suit. He went to the table then picked her up and cradled the little girl in his arms. Just like he did with Luke when he rescued him from Tatooine.

He closed his eyes and felt her power.

It was strong…and familiar. He looked into her mind to find her name.

Mara Jade Kenobi-Kryze

Yes.

His child. Now he can take her away like Obi-Wan took his child and his angel.

Darth Vader then strode out of the Palace with the child in his arms. Feeling smug about the destruction left in his wake.

* * *

 **AN: I do not have a Bata reader but I am always trying to fix my story so as I updated the earlier chapter might change**

 **AN: Review, Review, Review! I want to know what you like about the story!**

 **AN: May the force be with you Carrie Fisher!**


	11. Padmé Year Four

**I DO NOT OWN STARWARS IT IS PROPERTY OF LUCAS FILM AND DISNEY**

 **AN: Thank You: teaganlola9, Mitchrapp666, Morriganna, NymphadoraGranger95, joanthereloaded-92, motherGreen7, MovallErik, lizzytish-lover of everything8, Brooke Vengeance, OldChicago, Gods Final Gift, ABI-92, Jgriffin1, old star, Syareoo, marie7834, Amazing Death, Lucas123, B-Kira for Fav/Following**

 **AN: Special thanks to B-Kira, zade12, JimmyHall24, Jadaerys, riml, Guest, ThunderSphinx, for reviewing**

 **AN: I used some the Great ReSynchronization and the rebellion general I used the information from Wookieepidia for information about these events.**

 **AN: I am overwhelmed with the amount of people like my story! Thank you so much reading my story it keeps me writing!**

* * *

 _15 BBY_

It was a beautiful cloudless day on the Varykino estate. The Naberrie's gathered in the dining room. It was decorated in metallic spirals, glitter and different decorations for a life day party. Jobal was in the kitchen prepare the cake for the little party the family made up for the youngest Naberrie.

Padmé was starting to catch some heat from Empire. Somehow her name was leaked to the Empire. On top of that Ahsoka alerted her and Bail about what happened in the mountains.

The Togruta female being the vigilant being that she is, had started to notice the different patrols that the Stormtroopers were running. Near the Palace, and the in mountains. She managed to capture the speeder that was tailing her into the mountains while wearing her brown cloak.

The ex-Padawan was able to interrogate the pilot and agent on board.

They both were both Darth Vader's agents. The two were searching for a disturbance of sorts. Something on Alderaan the Sith Lord wants.

After she extracted that information she wiped their minds, she took the speeder with them in it and dumped it in a secluded part of the capital.

Ahsoka fears now that Vader suspects that there is something on the planet like a Jedi or a force sensitive. She knew Darth Vader could not come after them on Alderaan with the crafted image that Empire must maintain.

Bail and Padmé had told her of the previous incident when Vader had arrived on the planet. It kept the prince on edge when he was near the Sith Lord ever since.

So Padmé and Ahsoka felt that Leia would be safer away from Alderaan for a while….

Padmé was growing a little fearful when one of the rebellion spies reported that they have heard her name in passing, the one she goes by now. Bail had a record made of her with a fake picture of someone who was long deceased. She hopes that it will be enough for her to stay hidden.

She knew Alderaan would be the first place they would look for her. So, the Nubian woman decided she needed to step back from the main rebellion for a while. She also thought it would be good for her and Leia to stay away from Alderaan until things cooled off.

So, for the past two months all three of them, with their droids have been living on Naboo on Varykino estate.

Padmé thought it was dangerous being there because of the ties she has there along with Emperor. Not forgetting the never-ending threat of Darth Vader.

But was reassured by Obi-Wan Bail and Ahsoka that being with her family was safest for her and Leia. Varykino was also secluded enough in lake country. The Stormtroopers hardly left Theed.

Padmé hated being just restricted to the house. Not being able to show her daughter her homeworld. The beautiful structures, the marketplace. Her legacy to the people of Naboo.

The former senator though managed to keep busy helping the rebellion from her office in the estate. This break meant she got to see her nieces, her sister, and parents a lot more. She was also able to enjoy the things in little ways about her homeworld that she missed so much.

Ahsoka took to the natural environment well too. It was a little easier to blend in with the Gungans on the planet. It was amazing for her to see such a paradise. She had one mission here but never got to fully enjoy being around such a natural wonder.

Leia, though she loved the sunshine and livelihood of the planet, she was incredibly lonely. She missed Winter, Bail, and Breha terribly. The little girl also missed Alderaan's landscapes and trips up to the mountain cottage. The snowcapped mountains and overall mystic of it.

The Alderaanian princess, with all this time, was starting her education. Learning her numbers colors, the basics of reading and arithmetic. She had an education with Threepio, holovids and her mother would teach her. Artoo was teaching the little girl binary too.

In her time alone she started holding meetings with her stuffed animals. Talking to them, arranging them, or using the force on them. Just minor pushes her and there.

Leia would pretend that the stuffed animals were the Senate.

She took an instant shine when she first saw some of her mother's speeches, her father's speeches, her grandfather's work and the way the chancellor would address the whole Senate. So much so she started to act them on her own. It warmed her mother's heart to see her daughter starting to admire her work.

Ahsoka was starting teaching Leia with basic mediations to help her control the force around. Leia was growing stronger every day, and her determination has managed to show through.

Today, Leia and her family celebrated her life day near the lake. Then the entire family left it early to have a nice dinner for Leia. Padmé was all smiles most of the day, but everyone knew why she was sad. Her mother, sister, and father knew why Padmé is feeling even more despair.

There was a little time in between clearing the table that Padmé took a break from the party. She knew that Leia was being doted on by her cousins, grandfather, and uncle.

The former queen just needed a minute to breathe.

This day is just a reminder of what could have been for Padmé and her family.

Padmé walked silently to the same balcony that held so many memories.

With the sun setting over the horizon, she reflected where her life is now. How it was a joy to see her daughter grow, as she grew taller this year. Seeing her start her education, her milestones and the mannerism she is developing.

Padmé is grateful to be alive too. To continue her work in the shadow of the Empire. To be with her family, her daughter, and her friends. To live for the people of the galaxy who need her to fight.

She then thought about how close she came from leaving everything she loved.

Padmé closed her eyes.

But a part of her longs to see her son. Luke. Growing along with his sister, maybe with Anakin's eyes, his hair, and his beautiful smile.

Still trying to construct that face from the brief time she saw him.

The two of them would fight or cause destruction, they would laugh, they would be together…. have a bond that she would never understand. A mix of her and Anakin, the good and the bad.

She longs to have her husband with her too. Anakin. Having him show how much he loves her. Giving her that loving smile that always lit up the galaxy around him. Holding her to shut out the rest of the galaxy.

He would be doting on both their children. Holding them as climb all over him. Smiling and laughing along with them. He would be there for their life day, millstones and all those important moments. Giving them love and care.

Their son and daughter.

But that is not her life now. Her son is gone and so her husband. Causalities of a tyrant and his quest for never-ending power.

Her life now is just a never-ending fight, coupled with pain and anguish. Full of the never-ending longing of what could have been.

Still looking one the vast ocean, Ahsoka found Padmé. The force sensitive being felt the melancholy rolling off her friend in waves. Ahsoka knew why.

Anakin

It was another year he was gone, another year of him not seeing Leia.

Ahsoka thought Padmé was thinking about that awful time shortly before Leia was born. She knows how Padmé still blames herself for all that went wrong.

The sadness for Padmé always seemed to spike around this time. Leia's life day, and her wedding anniversary. Ahsoka had also noticed there was always this deep sense of longing that was even more pronounced today.

"Padmé…" This caused the Nubian to break her concentration on the endless ocean. She turned around to the woman who has been one of her biggest supporters over the last two years.

"Your mother is ready to serve the cake…and Leia is getting a little…impatient." She added with a little chuckle at the end.

"We better not keep the Princess waiting," Padmé said with a light chuckle and smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. Ahsoka resisted the urge to say something.

The two women made their way to the dining room in silence.

Ahsoka went into the dining room to be with the rest of the Naberrie's, while Padmé stayed back to shut off the lights. The family included Darred, Ryoo, Pooja, Sola, and Ruwee. The whole family had welcomed the Togruta with open arms when she first arrived at the estate.

The lights had shut off in the in the dining room, then a medium-sized cake with four candles in the middle that were lit was brought in Jobal. It was decorated with yellow and pink icing and had some colored flowers iced on to it.

Padmé started singing the traditional Naboo life day song as it was placed in front of Leia. Then the rest of the family joined in the song.

Leia had the biggest smile and felt the love and care of all the people in this room. When the song ended, she blew out the candles. Leia made a wish in her heart.

For her mother to be happy.

Leia is starting to become attuned to her mother's emotions. She felt this great sadness coming from her, especially on this day. One day she hoped that her mother would be truly happy.

o-o-o

Once the cake was eaten and more love was shared, everyone went to bed.

Padmé quickly became restless so she got up in her nightgown, threw a robe on and made her way to her study.

In that room, she looked inside one of the dressers in the deepest corners of drawers that was covered by other miniscle trinkets.

It was a steel box, it contained her most treasured objects.

She punched the code that was on the top of the box. The first thing she saw was a gift from a lifetime ago from a kind little boy, one who she always had remembered even after all those years. She caressed the grooves of the handmade pendant.

The Japor Snippet.

It was something the little boy told her will always bring her good fortune. The same boy who told one day she was going to be his wife…

She moved on to the next object. As a tear streaked down her face.

It was darker blond hair, twisted up in a long braid. The braid was soft, thin, and had beads that were worked into the hair. It was just hair to most, but to her, it was one of the few things her husband ever had.

His Padawan braid.

He gave this to her, his journey through his Jedi training. It was something he worked very hard for and gave it to her as token as his love. Because he could not give her a ring.

Finally, to the two pieces of paper that she picked up. The two greatest gifts her husband ever gave her. The first one.

Luke Ruwee Skywalker

Born: 16:5:24, Polis Massa

Time: 0406

Weight: 3.40 Kg.

Height: .48 M.

Mother: Padmé Amidala Naberrie-Skywalker

Father: Anakin Skywalker

And the second…

Leia Shmi Skywalker

Born: 16:5:24, Polis Massa

Time: 0419

Weight: 3.03 Kg.

Height: .43 M.

Mother: Padmé Amidala Naberrie-Skywalker

Father: Anakin Skywalker

Another tear fell down her cheek.

Bail, with all the chaos going on after the delivery of her children, had managed to print out each birth certificate. He then destroyed the records, the video in her room and shut off the security cameras for the next in her wing.

The Alderaanian prince gave them to Padmé when she arrived at the Palace. She put each certificate in the steel box that had Anakin's Padawan braid, the holovid of her wedding, and her Japor Snippet.

Padmé was happy that her children at least had proof of their existence in this world. Even it was a piece of paper.

When she got the news of Luke's and Anakin's death, she had Luke's birth certificate laminated. Then Padmé moved the box where she knew she could keep it safe. Where she also wouldn't be tempted, to hold these objects for hours and cry.

Padmé had held these objects and cried when she came to visit Varykino. This is though, the first time she had done this on their life day.

It was proof that he was real. Her son. Even if he was gone now.

She was lost in a sea of despair with his birth certificate for another few minutes. Till her sister coming in broke her out of her misery.

Sola walked in, to the sight of her sister in pain. It broke every part her to see her like this. Her older sister knew this was going to be hard for her, she could only imagine that kind of pain.

Ruwee was not far behind when he followed his oldest daughter to see Padmé. At times like this, he regrets pushing his daughter going into politics at such a young age. To fight for so long, to have the only things you truly care about cruelly ripped from you.

He thought this when he followed her casket down the street of Theed. Along with that empty void that was his daughter, and the other grandchild he never got to meet. But the feeling was worse seeing his daughter now. Now she must experience this kind of pain, losing one of her children along with her husband.

"Padmé..." Sola softly says to bring her sister out her dreariness.

Padmé looked up at her two-family members who caught her in the study. She could not hide her tears so she placed the box down on her desk, and jumped into the arms of her sister and father.

The former senator stayed that way for the next ten minutes, sobbing into their arms.

She finally calmed down enough to move to one of the few sofa chairs that were in the study. Both her father and sister moved two chairs to face Padmé.

Wiping her tears, she handed the piece of paper in her hand to her sister. Sola's face instantly fell when she saw what it was. She passed over to her father who had the same look of sorrow cross his face.

"…I gave him that name because he was going be my light in this dark galaxy." A stray tear went down her face. "… then she came out close behind…I gave her the name Leia…she was a warrior coming out of me… and I know she is going to be a warrior in this galaxy…" she walked over slowly and handed Sola Leia's certificate.

"… Anakin's mother died so I thought I would honor her memory that way…" she returned to her seat. She looked up again at her father smiling at Luke's certificate "… I knew that he would be the only grandson so…" She let a sigh "… I wanted to have a part of you with my son…"

Her lips started to form into a smile. The former senator looked at her sister, her father; she looked less sad, the best she had all day. "… when I told Anakin, I was pregnant… he was happy… the happiest I have seen him in a long time…" She saw her sister's smile, contrasted to her father who's face hardened as heard Anakin's name.

"… I ordered the medi-droid not tell me the gender… so when either of them started kicking…I would say he was kicking…" she finished a little chuckle. "…one day Anakin felt them kick…I insisted it was a boy… he was insisting our child was a girl…" a small tear fell down her cheek "… I can see now, that we were both right…" Padmé gave another smile to this fond memory.

"…Did you think he was ready." Ruwee asked it has been something that has been bothering him for a while. He never understood why his daughter kept her marriage and pregnancy a secret. Why he never had that one on one with Anakin. He trusts his daughters' judgment and he knows that she is a strong woman.

But he did not trust Anakin, he did not know him. Anakin lied to him too when he first met him. Ruwee saw it, he saw the eyes he held for her at the table that day at lunch.

There is a part of Padmé's father that is angry that he left her behind with all this pain.

Alone.

"Ready for what dad?" Padmé said a bit crossly she knew from that tone what he was insinuating.

"Fatherhood, marriage, to give up his life as a Jedi." Padmé looked offended by what her father was insinuating.

"Padmé I don't want to fight….it's just I wanted to know…" Padmé's face started to soften at his words. This has been something she has wrestled with since she had married Anakin. She only sees now how different everything could have been.

"I just wanted to know who he was… the man the captured my daughters' heart." He looked at his daughter a sorrowful look.

"I would have been relived…" surprise flashed across Padmé's face at her father's words. "…although a life of a Jedi left no room for being married, I always feared that you would end up with a politician… and I know how dangerous they are…" Padmé face still looked over in shock.

Ruwee continued."… From the very brief time I met, he seemed like a nice young man… strong, and protective…" Padmé's face started to form into a smile.

"I know you told us why you married him… but what surprised me is that you did after so little time… how long…a week?" Padmé never told her parents what she went through during that time of the Trade Federation crises. Or about the little boy and his mother who helped them.

"I knew him long before then…" Padmé started then told her father and sister about their first meeting seventeen years ago.

Ruwee and Sola took in the tale with smiles.

But it broke their hearts a little that Anakin was not here with them to share it with them.

"Although I am not happy with what you two did…I can't deny that he gave you the two greatest gifts of all…" he said with a sad smile.

"They are the best gifts he has ever given me, and we treasured every moment they were together." Padmé continued to converse with her sister till the late hour caught up with her father and sister.

Feeling emotionally drained from all the excitement and grief Padmé took both certificates a placed them in the box. Still looking at her son's birth certificate she picked it up again. She gave another longing look, put her lips up to where his name was and gave it a light kiss.

"Happy Life day Luke." She caressed his name on last time and put back in the box among the other treasures. She locked the box again and put it back deep in the dresser again.

Padmé walked to the room of her sleeping daughter. She went to her bedside looked at her daughter, kneeled kissed her forehead, and whispered: "Happy Life day Leia."

o-o-o

A month passed and bought a normal routine for Leia on Naboo. Some days she would spend in the study with her mother, other days she spends with Ahsoka doing her Jedi lessons.

Leia though did like to cause mischief.

She would use the force to move objects out the staff's reach. Taking her mother's papers and holo's. Even taking some of Ahsoka's meditation crystals.

Of course, this answered with punishments. Leia would moan and groan but she would take her punishment and tried not to let happen again.

But one day she went too far with one of her stunts. Leia switches one of her mother's datapads that had contained the plans for a new rebel base that Padmé was directly involved in, with one of Leia's educational databases.

Padmé started panicking because these were the specs for her next mission. It was something she fought to get moving since she started with the rebellion and it was finally coming together. The messenger for those plans took longer to deliver them, then both she and Bail anticipated.

The former senator had it on her desk and was ready to look at them. The datapad at first glance was just like any she had seen. She pushed the button and was confused by what she saw.

She started to panic because she thought lost the blueprints for the base. Padmé like a mad woman started searching through all the different datapads and files in her study. Until she heard the high pitch of Leia's favorite Ewok coming from the device.

Relief filled the former senator, she knew what datapad was. But then she was immediately filled with anger. She knew the games her daughter likes to

 _Of course, I would spawn a daughter who is as reckless as her father!_

Thought Padmé as she made her way to find her daughter that day.

The rebel leader caught her daughter with the datapad in her hand. The normally collected and calm senator was ashamed that her temper was as if she was facing Darth Vader himself. She didn't lay a hand on Leia, but the Princess was crying and regretful afterward.

Padmé said she was sorry too. She knows that she misses her family and Alderaan. The former senator explained why to her daughter why she is working tirelessly to end this struggle.

While Padmé was understanding with her antics she could not let this go unpunished. So, Leia was earned a week in her room and no dessert.

Leia was slowly mastering her meditations, used the time to immerse herself into the force. By the end of the week, Leia reached out further into the force than she ever attempted before.

She was so deep she felt her body leave her room. When she opened her eyes, she fell flat on her bottom in a black carpeted room.

Leia a little confused and scared, looked around and took in the room that she was in. She started panicking a little bit.

It was a little dark, black carpeted, with the black bed. The room had Starfighter wallpaper and it was big, like hers.

The room also had toys scattered across the floor. Toy Starfighters, mechanics prices, some chrome cylinder, and two dolls. Dolls that she would play with.

Leia went over to the dolls to examine and even play with them.

"Hey!" Said a voice that was trying to be commanding but still was a little child's voice.

Leia spun around in her bright yellow dress, it caused her to swing the single braid down her back like a whip. To face the sound of the voice.

In front, she was a little boy who looks about her age. He was in a black flight suit, he had a blonde mop of hair, blue eyes and had an air of command that he was trying to covey.

"Don't touch those doll they aren't yours!" Said the boy. She felt the anger starting to roll of the boy.

This triggered Leia. She didn't know where she was, and she was confused. So, that infamous temper of hers started to flare.

The dolls were the only things that were making her feel safe. Now she had enough of what this boy was insinuating.

"I wasn't going to touch them! Why do have them any way you're a boy!" Leia ran straight toward the boy and tackled him. After a couple of minutes of a scuffle between the two, Leia had had him pinned.

The boy didn't fight back and tried to reason with her. "Why you pushing me!" He shouted. "Those my sister's dolls. Daddy says don't let strangers touch them!" The little boy was starting to get angry too.

Leia with her senses coming back to her, she let the boy go.

"I'm sorry. Don't know where I am. I saw the dollies and thought they will help me get home…" Leia said in a panicked voice.

The rest of the anger disappearing from the little boy he saw and felt Leia's fear. "It s'okay. If you want to know where you are you're in my room." Leia perked up at this.

"Your room?" said the Princess, followed by a weird look. She knew what was on his comforter. It was something her mom, dad, other mom, and aunt Ahsoka said was the brand of the Empire.

"Yeah, when I am not on my daddy's ship with my sister." He felt her relax a little. "How you're here?" he then asked.

Leia was a little wary. Ahsoka and her mom told her not to reach out to anyone. That there are bad people who want to use her special gift. Especially the people with that symbol.

But on the other hand, both her mothers' and father taught her to be kind and care for others. Also, it is important to give everyone a chance, no matter who they are.

Leia still reluctant, moved closer to the boy in front of her. The little boy started studying the girl in front of him.

"I was in my room, I reacheded out in the force and I'm here." She left out how lonely and desperate she was to be around a friend.

The boy gave her an astonished look. "I did the same thing, I come here to be lone. I got in trouble and groundeded. I come here smotime when that happen." Leia listened him intently finding out about him before she said something about herself.

"Are you some sort of space pilot?" Leia asked. She noticed his suit, wallpaper, and the toys. She always this blunt about things sometimes.

He lightly chuckled. It made Leia smile.

"That's what my daddy calls me." he said with a smile.

"My daddy calls me a princess." Feeling more comfortable as she spent more time she spent with him. The boy gave a light chuckle to that as well. "What so funny?" she asked with a smile.

"Because you look like one, my daddy told me about them." The little boy felt the princess lighten up at this. "Do you want to play with me. We can use my toys." He gave her a smile.

"I thought was not allowed to touch them." She said condescendingly.

"Yes, but you're not a stranger no more." The blonde boy countered.

Leia thought about it, she did have a few hours till her mom came to her room. She also knew Ahsoka was off somewhere in the meadow. This little boy didn't give off any cold feelings he was just as bright as Ahsoka and Obi-Wan.

"Ok." Said Leia with a big smile.

Hours had passed and Leia was surprisingly having fun with the Starfighters. They would work together and make different flight patterns.

In the middle of a Starfighter motion, Leia heard her mother call her. Not knowing what to do she dropped the toy and vanished.

The little boy was focused on the motion of the Starfighters. He turned his head to say something to her and then noticed she was gone.

Leia woke up on the floor of her room. Her dress was pooled around her and her hair was lose up top.

"Leia!" She heard her mother and snapped out her fog.

"Yes!" she shouted then heard her mother open the door. Padmé gave her daughter a big smile and made her way to give her a hug. Leia tried get her mom to pick her up, but was rebuffed by her mother and she started to frown.

"Leia, I can't pick you up anymore you are getting so big." She said as she gently grasped Leia's chin. Leia still had a sour look from what she told her.

"Come Leia, dinner is ready." Leia's smile widened at the prospect of food. She was happy to see her mother and they had a nice dinner. But the princess never told her about the new friend that she made that day.

o-o-o

Another couple of weeks passed by and Padmé was becoming anxious. She was getting things set to leave for Dantooine. The former senator had helped rebel leader Garm Bel Iblis coordinate and gather all the necessary resources to make this base possible. They never met face to face and he was not aware of her true identity.

Bail and Mon had worked hard to keep her hidden. When she was present for meetings her identity was counseled and she was always shown over a hologram She wears a cloak with her hood pulled over, and a scarf covering her face, leaving only her eyes visible. That is how she planned the beginning stages of this base with Garm.

Now she has a two-week trip to the Outer Rim planet to start breaking ground for the base. That meant Padmé would have to be away from Leia for that long for the first time in her young daughter's life. The rebel leader was leaving her in the care of Ahsoka and Obi-Wan.

Though she thinks that was not the best idea.

When Obi-Wan returned from one of his missions, he told Padmé that he had reconnected Satine briefly. He told her that he told the Duchess everything that happen, with her and Anakin.

Then Padmé was surprised at what the Auburn Jedi admitted to her, how he didn't want to leave the duchess. How he selfishly wanted to stay with her. How he just wanted leave all his teachings behind to be with the woman he loved.

Padmé told him that she understood what he was going through. What she went through during Clone Wars with her husband.

She noticed Obi-Wan's face when she brought up Anakin. It was the same flash of pain, followed by anger and guilt. There also something there in his eyes like he is on the verge of telling her something.

Something important.

When she did talk Obi-Wan, she tried to not bring Anakin up. The best that she could. She knew what the Jedi master went through when he saw Anakin slay the younglings. The utter betrayal he felt. Then seeing Anakin slayed in front of him.

But Padmé knew why that was not real reason why he was so broken now.

The former senator saw the news a year ago about Satine. How she was callously killed by Darth Vader. She lost one of her good friends. But what shattered even more when she saw Obi-Wan.

The Jedi was worse than when he saw Anakin die, when he found Luke. He looked more beaten down and broken then he has before.

He collapsed on a Rebel transport and did not regain consciousness till he made it to the cottage on Alderaan. Ahsoka gave him the news shortly after, then he completely broke down. The ever cautious, light hearted Obi-Wan was completely destroyed.

It took him months to come close to being ok. He helped move Leia and Padmé to Naboo. Helped some the Jedi who comed him on his comlink.

This hardened Obi-Wan won't be scene without a flask now.

Padmé losing her friend to that coward had hardened her even more too. Her resolve in destroying the Empire had become stronger.

But she had become more reckless and brazen. She is sure that is how her name was exposed to the Empire.

The former queen found Obi-Wan Kenobi on the balcony staring out on the vast ocean.

"Obi-Wan…" He turned around to face her.

"I have to leave soon and I want to go over a few things for Leia before I go…" she told him her eating schedule, her educational schedule, when she had her Jedi lessons, and the rules she had to follow. She noticed his broken expression that has become a permanent fixture on his face.

Leia finished getting ready for her day in her she went in search of her mother. She knew that she was leaving today and it sadden her a little bit. But was excited to see her uncle.

Leia wore a light green dress and her hair was done up in an elaborate coiffure twin-bun hairstyle that originated from Naboo. Leia with a bit of enthusiasm made her way to the balcony.

Then she saw her mother, she wore a simple purple dress that was completely covered by a rich, olive cloak.( cloaks that have become a permanent fixture in her mother's wardrobe.) Her hair was up in the same hairstyle as her daughter.

"There is my little Ewok…" Padmé gave her a warm smile, and a big hug. She kneeled to be at the same level as her daughter.

"… now I want you to be good for Obi-Wan. I promise you I will be home soon as I can. If you want to talk to me you need to use Obi-Wan's special comlink, ok…" Leia gave her mother a nod. "…I love you Leia." She gave her a big hug that lasted an eternity. Padmé reluctantly pulled apart from her daughter, and she kissed her on her head.

Then she pulled her hood over, and wrapped a matching scarf to completely covered her face, leaving only her eyes visible. She then made her way to the water speeder to took her to Theed with Obi-Wan and Leia watching on.

o-o-o

The rebellion leader boarded a refugee transport to Alderaan. From there the rebels had another transport under the guise as a spice freighter ship to the Outer Rim planet.

It was the early morning on the pleasant world of grasslands, rivers and lakes. Padmé along with some rebellion fighters took the speeder to the caves of the badlands.

Still with her hood up and face covered she made her way to the small hut that she knew housed Garm Bel Iblis.

He was a former senator for Corellia. She never worked with him personally but she knew of distaste for the power the chancellor had, and was even more out spoken against the Empire.

He had he started to publicly speaking out against the emperor. This lead to the murder of his wife and children by Imperial agents three years ago. From then on, the former senator work tirelessly for the rebellion. He was introduced to Ara a year ago by name over a hologram. They both collaborated on the base plans, and ways to band the resistance groups though technology. He has never seen her face.

Garm was a military strategist so she had to adjust her way of thinking make head way with her partner.

Padmé still in her cloak went to the center of the room where he was looking through the copy of blue prints. He looked up and saw the woman he had been collaborating with.

"It is good finally meet you in person Ms. Curran." he held out an arm for her to shake his hand and she took it.

"It good to finally meet you too senator." She said as he shook his hand.

"Please call me general… that title has brought me nothing but grief, especially since the ascension of the Empire." Garm said in almost a matter of fact tone.

Padmé nodded. Before she left Alderaan, she had a discussion with Bail and Mon about telling the former Corelliain senator about her identity.

All three had fiercely debated for over an hour about the pros and cons. In the end Padmé decided he would know the truth, since he had become an important part of the rebellion.

"General Bel Iblis before we go any further I feel I should let you know my true face." Garm gave her a look. She took off her hood and the scarf covering her face.

Her hair was still up in the space buns, and she had a serious expression on her face.

The rebellion leader had a brief look of shock flash through his face, it settled quickly and his lips curled into a smile.

"Since we started working together, it was hard to reconcile the knowledge that you had with the career that you had before the fall of the republic." He gave a light chuckle. "It was also a little strange that a woman of that stature would keep their identity a secret. I now know why." He said in his thick Corelliain accent.

"I am glad you are not angry and you understand my need for secrecy…" she took a pause. "…I also must still keep appearances, I fear that along with our spies we started placing in the Empire, we have spies among our ranks…" Looking at Garm to see his reaction, she continued. "…I need to keep my identity under wraps, I can't let the Empire knowing who I truly am." She said in a serious voice.

"Of course. I could not let that happen to you. You are one of the most valuable figures in this rebellion." Padmé gave a warm smile to that. There was a short pause and Garm looked at the senator with another expression.

"…I hate to ask but I saw your funeral…I need to know…your child?" she saw it there in his eyes, the hope that somehow that was a lie too.

"My daughter had her fourth life day this year. I have her hidden well." This earned a smile from the hard general.

Padmé heard from Bail about his family. Though his wife was a supporter of the Empire, it was still terrible the way his family had been destroyed.

She knew all too well how cruel they were to her family.

After that they both went on for hours about the sight they were going to break ground and the different workers they were going to get for it.

o-o-o

The base was near the caves that housed the crystals that are used to create lightsabers. They are a natural force shield for the base.

The workers are dedicated to the cause and the former senator could not be happier.

Padmé away from the main construction, sat in the cave and admired the different color crystals that were present around the cave. Covered in a black cloak and scarf closed her eyes.

 _"When I finished my light saber Obi-Wan said to me 'Anakin this weapon is your life'" the Jedi held up his chrome cylinder, one that showed the skills as a warrior and mechanic._

 _"This weapon is my life..."_

 _The two of them were in her office in the senate. Anakin was worried for her after the latest threats against the senate and it was the little time they spent together._

 _He moved it down to put her hand. But she pulled her hand away to attempted to not take it._

 _"No Anakin I can't…" she said as tried to push his hand away. "A Jedi's lightsaber is…" she felt Anakin take her hand and push the weapon into it._

 _"Wow…. heavier than I thought." She finished with a light chuckle. It was heavy and in that moment, she was amazed that her husband could gracefully wield it._

 _She then looked up into her husband's eyes._

 _"It's yours. Believe me now?"_

Padmé opened her eyes. She looked at the lighter blue crystals. She thought back when he gave her his lightsaber for protection that day.

But it also made her think of what her did with that same weapon… shortly before he was killed.

The Jedi, his friends… the younglings.

That was big reason why she had Ahsoka looking after it. It was hard to forgive the atrocities that he had committed. To reconcile the monster, he had become with the man she had married. It also still terrified her to see what evil he truly was capable of.

The Rebel leader still harbored some guilt with what happened. What she should have done.

She was also trying to search for the reason…why? Why slaughter your friends and children? Why did he turn to dark side? There had to be a reason…

Before that thought could spiral any farther, she got up and made her way to the base.

She forced herself to refocus on the base she was trying to get build as quickly as possible.

Padmé Amidala won't allow herself to be weak in front of these Rebel fighters.

She had to be strong…

o-o-o

Obi-Wan had enjoyed the time he was spending with Leia. At first he was at a loss of what to do. Here was this little girl and the only experience he with a youngling was teaching them lightsaber techniques.

So, Leia being the natural leader that she was, lead the auburn Jedi to her room which contained stuffed animals set up an odd manner. She then pulled him to a table that she used as a podium.

He gave the little girl a curious look. He was confused on what to do. Leia read this from the older Jedi. "We are playing senate, I am the representative from Alderaan, and you the chancellor."

He gave her another look, still lost on what to do.

"You suppose to make a speech or motion something. You the chancellor!" she finished with an exasperated sigh

A sigh that was reminiscent of Anakin.

"Ok, I think I am ready now." Obi-Wan made a motion to tell Leia needed an earlier bed time. Leia was as graceful and fierce as her mother countered Obi-Wan with some arguable points. She then had one of her stuffed Gungans support her claims.

They both continued their game for a couple of hours till both of their stomachs told them it was time to eat.

Obi-Wan let himself smile for the first time since he got the news about Satine's death.

He mulled over his thoughts as Leia was talking up a storm about all her subjects, what her likes and dislikes. While C-3PO made dinner for the two.

The auburn Jedi felt the pure joy of being around the little girl, who was this incredible bright light.

But it didn't completely draw out the pain he had when he looks at her.

When he sees a lot of her father in her. The Master Jedi saw it briefly when they were playing her senate game, the arguments she had with him. He saw her raw passion for her believes and how far she was willing to go to prove them.

He is still heartbroken when he thinks of her father, and the path he had taken. To see what he has done to the galaxy. Just like the battle on Mustafar Obi-Wan is looking for a glimmer anything close to who his brother use to be.

The former master thoughts stayed with him when he put Leia to sleep.

Obi-Wan knew in the deepest part of his soul, that his next meeting with Darth Vader will be their last.

Not tired yet Obi-Wan went to the balcony that emulated peace. The calm air and vast ocean gave the aging Jedi the atmosphere to mediate.

Something he did not have the fight to do since he loss Satine.

Satine...

It still is painful to think about her. He tried to keep up with the news about Mandalore the best he could. But he constantly had to stay hidden and the move during that time.

One day last year, while he was on a scouting mission for the new base, he felt it in his heart. The absolute terror and aguish in that moment his beloved was slain.

Then he heard what he thought was a little girl scream in terror, followed by her cries.

He felt her pain too.

The Jedi collapsed on the Rebel transport and did not wake up till he reached the mountain cottage on Alderaan.

There Ahsoka showed him news on the HoloNet about Mandalore. It destroyed him to see her dead body displayed like that.

Not becoming of a Jedi, Obi-Wan also felt a spark of anger spawned from vengeance at the person that took her life, and what was left of his…

Darth Vader.

The person who continues to taunt and torture his soul, by mimicking the person who was his brother.

Obi-Wan knew her death was message to him. And it made the pain that much worse.

Like everyone else he has failed.

Closing his eyes, the Jedi settled into an easy mediation, trying to release all his pain into the force.

o-o-o

The two force sensitive beings had bonded over the next week they had together. Leia still had her educational lessons, and Jedi lessons. They both played with numerous amount of games. Dress up, tea parties, dolls and more.

Leia loved playing with her uncle Ben. It was good to be around someone she loved. She missed her daddy and was happy to be with a father figure.

But like her mom, she felt a great sadness coming from him. Leia also thought he wanted to do more boy things. She thought about how much fun she had playing with her friend a short while back.

So, it was a surprise what Leia asked in the middle of a tea party surprised the older Jedi. "Uncle Ben?" his blue-gray eyes peered at her curiously.

"What is it young one?" He asked in a gentle voice.

"I know you not use to girl things…do you want to do something like…I don't know play with boys' stuff…like Starfighters?" This surprised Obi-Wan, he is sure that her mother would not want her flying in those things.

"What do you mean Leia?" Trying to see where this conversation was going. It was concerning the old master a little bit.

"I mean…I wanna be fair…I won't mind if…we play…with toy Starfighters…I had fun with them once..." She said innocently.

Obi-Wan gave the little girl a look of surprise. He was sure that Padmé would not have Starfighter or any toys for little boys. It would be too painful.

"When did you play with these Starfighters?" Obi-Wan asked in a lighter conversational tone.

"I playeded with them with my friend…the space pilot." She said eagerly. "I was in is room and we played with them."

Then Obi-Wan gave a chuckle to that, a space pilot. It was probably just her imagination. She was lonely and her mother did express her worry about it.

"Don't worry little one, I am more than happy to continue this lovely tea party we are having." Obi-Wan reinforced that he was okay with playing along, it dropped Leia talking about her friend.

Her friend that she met though the force.

The little Nubian girl did not realize how important her new friend was to her uncle or her mother.

* * *

 **AN: I do not have a Bata reader but I am always trying to fix my story so as I updated the earlier chapter might change**

 **AN: Review, Review, Review! I want to know what you like about the story!**


	12. Anakin Year Four

**I DO NOT OWN STARWARS IT IS PROPERTY OF LUCAS FILM AND DISNEY**

 **AN: Thank You Moritaka1901, RickyBobby3892, thechosenbibliophile, ForsakenMythr2012, GalaxyGirl137, Papa122, UzumakiKirofu, Nyx-Arae, minki7, , deathsweetqueen, Shadin, lestatdu59, Princess of Pearls, Pheobe Arocis, MittensRocks, VillPotter, Fav/Following**

 **AN: Special thanks to B-Kira, padme-sky ,Jadaerys, riml, Guest, ThunderSphinx, thechosenbibliophile for reviewing.**

* * *

 _15 BBY_

Luke rolled over in his in bed still exhausted from the night before. They have been on Coruscant for the last six months. His dad thought it would for the best since they got an edition to the family.

Mara Jade.

She was picked up by his dad a year ago after he destroyed the supporter of the evil Jedi on Mandalore.

 _Luke was with Nova playing an educational game that was starting to teaching him how to speak, read and spell in basic._

 _He was enjoying himself till he felt a jolt of anger from his dad. Then it disappeared replaced with sadness, shock and comfort. It was a brief flash then it was gone._

 _Later at dinner, Luke was impatiently waiting for his dad to come. The future Sith lord was about to knock over a chair with the force, when he saw his dad walk through the door._

 _"Dad!" he bounced off his chair and made a beeline to his father. He didn't notice the Stormtroopers surrounding him. Or the little girl he was cradling._

 _Luke pulled on his cape then reached out to feel his father's force signature. He felt it, but there was another bright one close by._

 _"Luke…" He was broken out of his enjoyment when Nova pulled him off his father._

 _"Thank you Nova, you are dismissed…" said Vader. Nova saw the little girl as she left, but knew it was not the time to question it._

 _Vader sat down, the best he could into his suit at the table where dinner was. Luke was confused with what was going on, so he went back to his seat to start eating again. Then he got a better view of what his dad was holding._

 _"What's that?" Luke said a little loudly._

 _"Luke you know the rules, when Stormtroopers are in here we do not talk, wait until they are gone." Vader could not have any Stormtroopers hearing any of their conversations. Luke gave an annoyed look, but complied._

 _After twenty minutes the Stormtroopers finally cleared the living area Vader took off his mask and put it on the table._

 _"Sorry Luke…" Vader started, he looked warn out like he usually does. "This has been a stressful day for daddy…" Vader looked nervous about what he was about to say. "When I was on Mandalore something unexpected happened." He held on to Mara a little tighter._

 _Luke was confused by his dad. He looked like he feared something._

 _"After daddy got rid of the Duchess, there was this little girl like you." Luke still looked confused. "She can feel the force like you." The little boy's face formed into an O._

 _"Since I didn't want her to fall into the wrong hands I decided to adopted her." Luke still did not understand what was going on._

 _Vader breathed in with a little impatient "I decided to make her a part of our family, she is going to be your sister and you're going be her brother."_

 _Luke stood up out of his chair and walked over to his dad. The little force user closed his eyes to feel the other bright presence in the room. It was strange but the three-year-old connected with it._

 _Vader tried to contain his tears at the sight of this. The Sith Lord still overwhelmed with the amount of love in this child has._

 _"Daddy can I see her?" he asked._

 _"Of course." he lowered her down to be at Luke's level, so he can see her sleeping face._

 _"She pretty." Luke grazed her cheek lightly. He also started to admire her red hair. "She's my sister?" Luke whispered to his dad. Then he frowned as he noticed his dad's tears. "Why you sad?"_

 _Vader smiled. "I am not sad." he let another tear fall. "I am just so happy. I am sure Mara will be happy to see you when she wakes up." He whispered as put the sleeping girl in one arm, and took Luke by the hand and walk to put her in her crib._

 _His little girl._

 _An hour later Mara woke up and was immediately frightened by her surroundings. So, she did what her instincts told her._

 _The little red head reached out through the force._

 _Then she was met with the same faintly light but mostly cold presence._

 _But she felt this warm comforting presence that put her at ease. She stood up in her white crib and called out to the presence._

 _Luke woke up to the tremor he felt though the force. He tossed his comforter aside and went inside of his dad's room to see a white crib with Mara in it._

 _He walked to the bars and saw her wide awake and looking scared at her surroundings._

 _Luke quietly approached the girl and sent some calm through the force._

 _"Hi." This caught the little girl's attention._

 _"Wher my mama? The man told me she go smowhere." She started to cry._

 _Luke looked confused he didn't know what a mama was._

 _Maybe his dad would know._

 _"I don't know. But I am your brother, whatever that means." she started to calm down. "My daddy said you going to be my sister."_

 _Mara started smile but was a little frighten, spoke again "I can be your sister." and Luke put his hand through the space of the bars to hold her delicate hand._

 _The minute their hands connected, felt this surge of power that made both of their eyes widen._

Mara after that had hard time adjusting. She was toilet trained, and smart but was combative. She was upset for a time, feeling all the darkness on the on the ship and from Vader. The little girl for a time asked for her mother, and father. Mara was insistent that her father was a Jedi and he was going to save her.

This created a lot of problems for Vader especially with Luke. One day, when Luke was in his lessons, Vader told Mara a story about the Jedi. By the end Mara was in tears and embraced Vader for the first time.

Once Mara slowly accepted that fact, she started to assimilate into life with the Skywalker's. Meal times, playing, and education. Vader made the hard choice to have private tutors for him.

Vader knew son will miss out on the socialization, being in a normal school some of the aspects of being a child…

Luke though will be in a controlled environment, still a secret from the public. Mara was enough to help Luke with his socialization skills.

He will be able to travel, and he will be able start his training. The Sith is still deciding when Luke will be trained and in the dark side of the force. But Luke will be able to stay with his family.

Luke just had his fourth life day, an occasion that Vader was happy to have Mara with them. It was nice to celebrate as a family.

Luke had become a good big brother. At first he was a little jealous and was mad that he had to share his dad. After some tears and fights the pair became inseparable. He was her defender and becoming her best friend.

The young Skywalker was there to cheer her up, cause mischief, played different toys together, and learn from each other.

The Sith Lord also saw how Luke grown to adored Mara.

The day after Vader brought Mara home, he introduced her to Nova. Nova didn't falter when she started taking responsibility for the little girl.

She could appeal to Mara and helped her adjust to her life with Skywalker's. Nova was excited to do girl things with Mara. She still has never seen Vader's face but she knew that he cared about Mara.

The care taker still had the same rules, and expectations in the apartment and on the star destroyer with Mara. She was thrilled to see how Luke was taken Mara.

Over the last year it had been pleasant, and Luke is sure his dad has never been happier. He was still busy, still very sad, and really mad, but Mara had brought a new light. Into both of their lives.

Luke with that last thought, he yawned pushed off his covers, and got of his bed. He made his way to the bathroom to start his day. His of lessons, training and causing mischief with Mara. Luke gave a smile to that last thought as he started to brush his teeth.

o-o-o

Vader rose from an unusual dreamless sleep, and the day greeted him with a calmness that has not felt in a long time. He pondered this form a moment, pushed it away, and started his morning routine.

The Sith lord started to dress in his normal black attire. Then he called C-4PO his protocol droid (he made this one silver and a lot less annoying), to prepare breakfast for his small family. As he was brushing his teeth, Darth Vader thought about his assignment, with an annoying grunt.

Babysitting the Imperial senate.

The emperor had some personal business to see to with the death star, the Stormtroopers and other Imperial business. He was also keeping his eye on Vader, and the force sensitive children.

It was something Darth Sidious was using to control Vader.

The Sith apprentice though had been growing with his limitless potential with the force. His shielding, his fluidity, and overall grasp on the force had grown, tremendously. Along with his light saber skills. The Emperor has felt this, but not the full change.

Vader finished his bathroom routine and made his way down the hallway. He opened his son's door, and was happy to see he was awake. "Luke breakfast will ready in 20 minutes!"

"Ok dad!" He heard him respond.

Luke has yet to meet with Darth Sidious and Vader will delay that meeting for as long as he can. Keeping Luke as near to him as possible, shielding him and his power. Luke is everything to him and will do anything to keep him from the emperor. Vader is planning how to overthrow him with most of the Empire under his control and only when he knew Luke was ready.

Mara though was another story. He promised give her to the Emperor to be one of his loyal Hands'. That Vader would raise and train her till Sidious saw fit to take her.

Though, the Sith Lord has grown attached to her, and he knows how upset Luke will be when the Emperor takes her away. But, he had to it so she could live. Children to Sith Lord were still innocent and deserved a chance. Even if he took most of those chances away. Vader then thought about the first time when he first took her to her new home.

 _Vader after he received word that the new Grand Moff along with a new batch of Stormtroopers had seized control of Mandalore. He took his shuttle up to his star destroyer, and walked to the holoprojection room that was used for the high-ranking members on the ship._

 _The Sith Lord punched the code to contact the Emperor. Vader swallowed his fear, as much as he hates Obi-Wan, he does it have it in him to kill her. Every child he encounter's he sees his son's face._

 _The look and feel of pure innocence._

 _As ruthless as he has become, he could never bring himself to kill children. It was something that got him a lot of punishments. This was the first truly powerful child that they could find. He will spare her._

 _The Sith apprentice was taken out his thoughts when he saw the Emperor materializing in the big room he stayed in bowed position with the Eighteen-month old girl sound asleep in his arms._

 _"Good news from Mandalore I presume." The hologram hissed as his yellow eyes let out eyrie glow that pierced through the hologram. The Sith lord knew how angry the emperor is that he was unharmed on Mustafar. How he expected him to maim and imprisoned in his suit._

 _"The Duchess has been destroyed, Mandalore is under our control now." He took a breath. "There was no trace of Obi-Wan or any Jedi in the palace or on planet." He says through his modulator._

 _The Emperor looked displeased. The Sith Lord sensed a powerful presence there. This is most displeasing the force is not as forth coming to him as was before. Perhaps it was that child Vader has, or his apprentice's limbs being intact. This is still most concerning to him and will look to the force for answers to this._

 _"That is most concerning my apprentice." Darth Sidious than turned his attention to the child sleeping in his arms. "I see you've brought another child with you again." he gives his apprentice a more menacing look. "Tell me my apprentice why do you carry a child with now, you know how are you to dispose of them."_

 _At that last statement Vader breathing came out ailed and nervous. He knew how Darth Sidious regarded the life of anything. "Master this is the force presence I believe you have felt on Mandalore." Sidious's stature raised a little bit. "I knew of my ex-master's relationship to the Duchess of Mandalore." Vader breathed a little bit. "I believe her to be the daughter of Obi-Wan Kenobi."_

 _At that statement, the Emperor grinned the same sinister grin when he won his apprentice._

 _"Tell me Vader what is her Midi-Chlorian count." Said with much delight by the Emperor._

 _"We tested her in my shuttle, her count is nearly 17,000 master." He looked up into the eyes his master. He saw the utter arrogance at this victory._

 _"You continue to serve me well my apprentice." He hisses in his damaged voice. "She will make an excellent Hand in the future." Vader held the sleeping girl. "Darth Vader, I trust you could look after her till I can train her myself?" Darth Sidious commanded._

 _"I will, my master." Darth Vader responded._

 _I almost have the family I want. I just don't have my angel. Thought the Sith Lord when the Emperor hung up his call._

After he introduced Luke to Mara he was still in awe how kind he was to her the first night she was on the ship. It was a rough adjustment for Mara. Her mother taught her a lot, and she developed a close bond with her mother in the short amount of time they had. The duchess filled her daughter's head with lies about the Jedi. How they were guardians of peace and justice. But Vader knew the truth.

Mara said she told her stories about her father. Obi-Wan Kenobi.

A fact he could confirmed quickly on his star destroyer.

Vader felt the satisfaction when he got the results. Of having his ex-master's daughter. Raising her to become more powerful than that fool ever allowed his own self. Becoming a tool to destroy the very light he dedicated his life to.

The red-haired child, was getting Luke riled up too. She asked him countless times about where her mom is. About how her dad was going to save her. The girl at one point was demanding Vader to take her back to her mother. Which sparked the one question with Luke he was trying to avoid.

One night at their home on Coruscant when Mara went to sleep early, Luke was up with him playing a board game. They were in the living room together; The ex-Jedi had been talking to Luke like he usually does. But his son was unusually quiet. Vader knew something was on his mind.

 _Luke looked at his game piece as if was going to move its self. The three-year-old had look like this since dinner and it was worrying Vader a little bit._

 _"Luke, what's wrong?" The young boy snapped his bright blue eyes up to face dad's partial yellow tinted ones._

 _"Dad, do you know what a mommy is?" Luke asked in a curious voice. He was a little nervous because he felt some weird emotion come from his dad anytime he Mara mention that person._

 _The force sensitive child was feeling it again from the Sith Lord._

 _Vader felt the fear rise in him. He was not ready for this. To deal with this question. But looking at Luke he could not deny him the answer._

 _"A mommy is like a dad. They take care of little boys and girls like you. They help make up a family." Trying to keep the grief out his voice._

 _The blonde-haired boy took in this information._

 _"Is Nova my mommy?" questioned Luke. He had only known Nova to take care of him. In some ways, she was like his dad._

 _Vader thought he could do this, with all the power he had now and how much they have grown. Shattering his son's innocence. He knew it was the worst thing he had to do. The Sith Lord thought he had more time._

 _"No, she isn't." trying to read his son's face he continued. "Your mother, she is gone… she couldn't hold on to be with you." Trying not hurt his son. "As much as she tried to be here she just couldn't hold on." Vader says in voice full of aguish._

 _That part of him that was still that weak Jedi, could hear her pleas and terror. That were in his vision that constantly tormented him the weeks up to her death._

 _Screaming for him to be there for her._

 _Then the guilt started to punish him. How he was not there for her. How his son doesn't have a mother because he was too late to save her._

 _"Hold on? Hold on to what?" Not understanding his father's turmoil. "Wheres mommy?" Luke asked. He didn't understand what his dad was saying. He wasn't making any sense. Why was he so sad too?_

 _The little force sensitive boy then picked up a storm of emotions brewing from his dad, at his last statement._

 _Luke felt the force swell around them in this uncontrollable fury. Their game was destroyed along with the table and furniture around them the windows even started to form cracks in them. Luke had never seen his daddy this scary before._

 _Vader's eye glowed a dark yellow full of pain as he shouted. "SHE IS GONE!" followed by a storm of tears and continued to shout._

 _"SHE DIDN'T STAY, SHE LET GO, SHE LEFT YOU AND ME HERE!" he took an anguished breath. "She was supposed to be the strong one."_

 _What Vader says next he will come to regret because he knew it wasn't true. "She didn't want to be here…so she let go." He finished with a low whisper. His hands were covering his eyes as tears were leaking out of it._

 _Lost in his despair he felt Luke come up to his leg to hug it. The toddler had tears coming out his eyes too._

 _"I sorry daddy." he said with aguish in his voice. "I won't ask bout her no more."_

 _They both stayed in hysterics for a while._

 _When Vader got a grip on his emotions, he picked up Luke. The little boy was exhausted from all the emotions he felt in last few minutes._

 _Emotionally fatigued himself, Vader carried his son to his master bedroom. He put Luke on his bed. The little boy rose a little bit and went underneath the neatly made covers. Knowing it was one of those nights._

 _Vader went to check on Mara who was sleeping soundly despite the emotional outburst he had along with the destruction he caused._

 _Mara was like her father in that aspect._

 _Vader immediately frowned at that thought. That man was the reason for his turmoil right now. He would have saved her if that man did not distract him on Mustafar and nearly killed him._

 _Feeling the rage and tears building again, Vader reeled his emotions in and went to bed. He lied down on the opposite side of Luke, went under the coved pulled his son into his arms, and sent calming waves trying to quell his unrest along with his own._

 _After that night, Luke didn't even question anything about his mother. He was too afraid at the reaction of the pain and fury he felt from his father._

Drawing out his thoughts he went to help Mara get ready for the day. As independent as she is already, he still had to help her with certain things.

After that was finished, the small family had each sat at their place in the dining room. Luke was dressed for his lessons. Mara was dress in something C-4PO picked out, he gave Vader a lecture on female fashion. With Vader not having an eye for that.

"Daddy going to the senate?" Luke asked with a mouth full of Panna cakes.

"Luke don't talk with your mouth full…." Said the Sith Lord. Luke gave a sorry look.

"Yes...daddy has to babysit the senate again today…." Vader said taking bites of his Gartro egg omelet. He went a little bit of a rant about the senate, and it earn a laugh from the two children.

"Daddy, when are going on your ship again…" Luke loved his father's star destroyer. He loved running around it and exploring it. When Mara was confident enough she started going on adventures with him.

"Soon Luke…. hopefully the emperor will be back soon…. or some Jedi scum will demand our attention." Vader said.

This was something Vader strived for. Spending time with his family, especially at meal time. Force knows he never had enough of them with his wife….

For the next fifteen minutes, they enjoyed each other's company till Vader heard Nova arrive at the apartment.

o-o-o

After a long day of sitting in front of the senate, the Sith Lord finally got the news he had been waiting for. There has been rebel activity spotted on Ryloth along with a possible Jedi sighting.

So, the small family, along with Nova got ready to make the journey on the Imperial class Star destroyer. The two children were exited.

It was the first time in two months they were going on the big ship.

The two settled into their rooms as Darth Vader suited up as he resumed his duty.

Mara went to Luke's room with Nova watching the two. He was playing with his Starfighters, and Mara was near by playing with her dolls.

Vader gave them both a rare day off with the promise of them not causing mischief.

Nova looked at the chronos noticing the time she got children ready for dinner. She told the protocol droid what the children wanted and what she wanted dinner.

She had not heard from Vader all day so she assumed she would be having dinner with them.

C-4PO was nearly finished with everyone's dinner when Nova heard the distinct the thick boots of Darth Vader.

Luke ran and gave his dad a big hug while Mara stayed by Nova. She never liked being around Vader with the mask on. It frightens her.

"Lord Vader, I wasn't sure so I had dinner prepare for everyone…." Nova said after she bowed and looking at him through his eyepieces.

"It's alright once your dinner is ready, you are dismissed." Nova nodded. She is always certain that she was going to have dinner alone. Because Vader always tried to make it home for dinner.

She knows it's important to him to have dinner with his family. The droid always has her meals kept warm until she made back to her living quarters that were the size of large apartment. The kids sometimes play there but she is mostly there alone. Part of her sometime wishes for more socialization, but the isolation best suits her for most of the time. She knows when the children are grown, her services will not be needed. She knows then she can maybe welcome the socialization back into her life again.

But now here she has holo dramas to keep her company.

C-4PO had taken Vader's dinner request, and put Nova's dinner in a standard warming device.

In the middle of this madness the two children sat on the couch waiting for their dad to get ready for dinner.

They were used to this...

"Why don't you hug daddy?" Luke asked. He has been seeing Mara's reaction when his dad was in the suit. It annoyed him a bit. She knows who his dad is, but for some weird reason she keeps reacting like that.

"That's not Vaddy…" She still refused to call him dad or daddy, so Vader reluctantly comprised with her and allowed her to call him that. "…. that's the man in mask is scary…" Mara started.

Luke looked at her surprised he did not like his daddy's mask, but it was not scary. Luke was about to tell Mara about the mask not being that scary, but was cut off by his father entering in a plain black Imperial uniform. He looked tired and his hair was starting to grow longer and curling at the end.

"Come on looks like C-4PO cooking something nice for dinner…" He picked up Mara and put her in her high chair and Luke sat in his booster seat to accommodate his small height.

The first few minutes you could only hear forks scraping against the plates with the family lost in their enjoyment of food.

The silence was finally broken by the oldest of the children.

"Why do you call Mara princess?" Luke asked to start the conversation off.

"Because her mother was a Duchess of a planet …." Vader trying to find the right way of explaining it. "…. your mother…" Luke saw and felt the visible pain from that statement from his father. "…. was queen of her planet as well, so that makes you a prince…" Vader said looking at his son. He wanted Luke to know he came from noble lineage. She might have been elected queen, but the Naberrie's are the embodiment of Nubian royalty.

"What that make you?" asked Mara.

"Well, I am second in command of the Empire so in a way I am a prince too." Vader said a little playfully.

"Is everyone a prince and princess?" Luke asked.

"No not everyone is a prince or a princess." Vader took a sip of his drink. "You both and myself have a higher standard of…. living." Vader thinking of a good way to show how they were above everyone in the galaxy.

"Are there other princesses, princes even queens?" Luke asked amazed what his dad was telling him.

Vader smiled. "Some planets do have a democratic monarchy but they are still under the Empire's control." trying think of a good example to tell the children.

"Like daddy still has to tell the royal family of Alderaan how to run their planet…" Mara and Luke paid attention finishing the last their dinner. "…there is Queen Breha Organa, her husband the Prince Bail Organa and they have their two daughters Winter and Leia Organa and they are princesses themselves." Vader felt the joy of the two kids.

"How do you know who they are?" Asked the little Imperial Prince.

Vader briefly pictured Padmé walking into Watto's shop, how she radiated grace and beauty. He knew then she was special, so much more than some handmaiden. "Well they are very pretty." Vader was looking for the right words to describe them, ignoring the pain any time he thought about her. they have a certain grace about them….and you can feel it through the force…"

"Like when Mara came home…" Luke said with eagerness. He loved his sister dearly.

Vader could see it.

"That is right Luke…" the silver droid then cleared the table and put out desert. Vader was quiet and he took the time look at his children. This is what he longed for and looked forward to every day. Being with his children. Ever since he got the news of her pregnancy.

The Sith lord frowned at that thought. Then allowed himself to think about her which was a rare for the Sith Lord.

 _What she would do if she was eating here with them?_

 _What would she bring to the conversation?_

 _Would she smile when he calls her a queen?_

 _Would she let him put her on the pedestal she always deserved?_

Vader's mood started to spiral with each question in his head. Luke quickly noticed and felt his dad's dampening mood.

"You okay daddy?" Luke asked with concern in his voice. He felt the storm of emotions brewing in his dad. It was because of the bond they had.

"Yes I am ok buddy." Vader said as he snapped out his spiral. By that time dessert was finished and C-4PO was already clearing the table.

"I think it's time for bed." Vader, he said to the children and was met with some groans. He laughed at the groans from each of them, scooped up Mara and took Luke by the hand to start their night time routine.

o-o-o

After about a week into their time on the Imperial I-class Star Destroyer _Garrett_. Luke was finished with his studies for the day. Nova was with Mara and he felt his dad was nearby.

Luke had started his training with the force. It was basic mediation and force exercises. His dad even gave him a training light saber to start training with too. He rarely gets to see his dad or sister during the day.

The Imperial prince was still bothered by what Mara said a couple nights ago.

Being a Skywalker, it made him want to prove her wrong. So, he quietly made his way to his father's room through their living area.

Hearing his dad in the fresher, he decided it would be a good time to test his argument with Mara.

Making his way to his father's closet he saw it. Trying to blend with dark chrome interior of the shelf.

Darth Vader's mask.

Made from black Durasteel, the mask's appearance had a similar appearance to a skull. The top of his mask was crowned with a circular interface, that was dotted with an array of square slots around a disc of silver at the base of skull.

There is a disc that was an interface between the mask and the helmet. The face of the mask was exaggerated and angular. The two ridges above his eyes fit in with those of his helmet.

The ridged bridge of the nose seemed lost in the largeness of the eyes, but jutted out in a manner like a bare human skull. The cheekbones on the mask were angular, curving slightly to join the nose at its base. All of this used to enhance to the fear of all the beings around them.

The mask on its own was not that scary. The little force sensitive boy knew how much his father hated. When Luke sometimes hears the hermetical seal sound, when his dad puts his mask on, he feels his dad's emotions from it. It's this array of seclusion and loneliness that Luke understands.

To be honest he hated too. It hid his dad's face that he has always loved. His bright smile, silly faces he would make and that devious smirk.

But it was not scary. Luke's determined attitude was going to prove that to Mara.

When he found a lose chair, and pushed it in front of the shelf that held the mask. It gave him a boost, though he still was short.

It created an obstacle of getting the helmet delicately like his father had shown him with every piece of machinery.

Having it a small height and short arms to deal with, Luke quickly became impatient. So, the Sith Lord's son started tapping into the force.

Trying to tap into his powers with the training he has so far.

Over the next few minutes Luke was only getting brief bursts and movement in the force. It was barely moving the black Durasteel helmet.

Luke then started to panic, he heard the shower in the fresher click off. The impatiens, fear and anger built up inside the boy, he took these emotions and directed it at the object that he wanted to take.

Luke did what he saw his dad do sometimes in front of him, tapping into those emotions.

With disastrous results.

o-o-o

Vader sighed deeply as he let the hot water poor down the aching muscles in his back. He let himself along with his mind relax and enjoy the very little time he had for himself. Away from his duties, responsibilities, and heavy burdens he regularly carries shoulders.

He was coming off a busy day full of reports and rebellion destruction. He told the officer who was teaching Luke to let him go early to have some time alone with him.

It has been a while since he went on a flight with his son. He knew Luke missed it as well as himself. He also wanted to reward Luke for doing well in his subjects and being a good big brother.

Vader gave a smile to that.

He knows she had a hard time adjusting. Occasionally she is stubborn, but he loved her no less. Mara at two, was as fiery as the hair on her head.

She is so smart for someone her age. He could only be proud.

With that thought he shut off the shower and reached for a black towel. He wrapped his wet body in it. Letting his damp hair hang lose just missing his shoulders.

Still in a fog and basking in warmth he felt from the shower, he slowly started to make his way to room.

Till a loud crash broke him out his fog.

o-o-o

Luke was hidden under articles of clothing, of what use to be his dad's well-organized closet.

Vader's uniforms, under garments shirts, pants and gloves were all scattered among the over turned drawers.

The impact from the contents coming out took the small boy along with them.

Luke briefly had the mask in his hands, but power of the force pulled him out of his chair. The momentum from the force, forced the helmet out his hands and into the steel wall behind him.

The helmet didn't sustain any damage but it was the first thing Vader saw when he rushed into his closet. He felt that Luke was in there too.

He Ignored the mess and the fact he was only in a towel.

"Luke!" Vader shouted.

Popping out of a pile cloth, slight gash on his head that had some blood gushing from it.

"Daddy…" his dad pulled him out of the pile of cloths.

"What happened in there?" The Sith lord asked as he sat Luke on his bed. Vader quickly realized he was only in a towel.

"Stay here, I will be right back…" he went in to the storm that was his closet and put a pair of undergarments, shirt and pants.

Luke stood on the bed and felt the gash on his head. He looked up and saw his dad had worry and some anger in his eyes.

 _I am going to get it…_ thought Luke.

"Luke what happened in there?" Vader asked while putting his gloved hand on his son's gash.

He winced along with Luke as he touched the gash. It had some blood coming out, but it was nothing something a little Bacta couldn't fix.

"Luke?" The little boy looked up at his father with a guilty look.

"…I was trying to get your mask…" Luke felt his dad starting to get mad him.

"Why Luke, you know my mask isn't a toy!" Moments like this he wished he had had Padmé with him to help him.

Luke bowed his head down in shame. A tear fell down his cheek. Then he finally looked up at his father.

"I don't know…I guess I want show Mara it's not scary." He said in a defensive voice. He felt his dad's emotions calm down a bit. But they were replaced with something else that Luke never felt from his father before.

"Luke…" Vader said with a little sigh. Looking down at his son's eyes. "…I understand that the mask is scary to a lot of people…." Luke was about to object, his father shut him down. "...I know you want your sister to not be afraid, and you are protective of my feelings…." Vader looked down Luke who looked like he was about to argue. "... But the mask is necessary for daddy to do his job properly…." Luke's eyes looked up at his dad taking in his words.

"…I know you want everyone to feel the way you do Luke, but there are reasons why some people have to fear the mask… for your safety and your sister's safety…" Luke silently listening to his father. "… Plus, you got hurt trying to get the stupid thing…" He breathed and started to lighten his tone a little bit. There was a small pause, then Vader spoke up again.

"…How did you cause a Tatooine sand storm in my closet?" The Sith Lord asked, quickly cursing himself for the reference.

Luke feeling a little better said "I used the force like you daddy…." Luke felt a little surge of pride coming from his father. "…. I was doing what you taught me…it was workin so I did what you do…."

Vader felt a slight chill go down his spine. If that was uncontrolled he could only imagine what his son could do with his connection to the force with his training. Combined with his power… the galaxy will be brought to its knees.

"Buddy…I am amazed at what you did. But I don't want you taking it that far until you are ready…." Luke drew his eyes away. Then looked back up at his dad who had a softer expression on his face.

"I don't want you to get hurt…. especially when it's from your power…" Vader says grazing his son's cheek. "I can do it Luke; I've had a lot of training…."

Luke feeling better looked at his dad "…. I am sorry dad I didn't mean to ruin your closet…" said Luke with sorrow in his voice.

"It okay Luke…but I can't leave this unpunished…." Luke looked down in shame again, "Two days no desert, and no Holo videos, you will only leave your room for meals and school…" he hated having to punish Luke, but he had to learn.

"Ok…" He said with a sour edge in his voice.

o-o-o

Luke hated being punished. It was only two days but it annoyed him no less.

So, on the second day that was a weekend for him, he dug deep into the force. Luke had done this before.

He went to a place where he could at least play with toys. Immersing himself in a meditative state he focused on his room on Coruscant.

Luke was stood up straight from the corner he was sitting in his room. Then was a little startled to see that there was someone in there.

A girl.

And she was going to touch his sister's dolls

"Hey!" Luke shouted in a voice that was trying to be commanding like his dad.

The mysterious stranger spun around and her hair snapped like a whip.

In front of him was a little girl who look about his age. She had a bright yellow dress on, with brown hair, warm brown eyes and a braid down her back.

Luke wouldn't admit it but she was really pretty.

She seemed frightened but his dad always taught him to protect his family. That included their things.

"Don't touch those doll they aren't yours!" Said Luke. The force user saw the change in the girl. He also felt some of her emotions behind it.

"I wasn't going to touch them! Why do have them anyway you're a boy!" She shouted as she ran straight toward the him and tackled him.

After a couple of minutes of a scuffle between the two, the girl had had him pinned.

The Luke didn't fight back. His father taught him to respect women and girls. That was any time he was mean to Nova or fought with Mara like this. So, when she pinned him he tried to reason with her. "Why you pushing me!" shouted Luke back. "Those my sister's dolls. Daddy says don't let strangers touch them!" Luke said starting to get angry himself.

She then let him go.

"I'm sorry. Don't know where I am. I saw the dollies and thought they will help me get home…" The little girl said in a panicked voice.

The rest of the anger disappeared from Luke as saw and felt the girl's fear. "It's'okay. If you want to know where you are you're in my room."

She perked up at this.

"Your room?" She said, followed by a weird look.

Luke was getting a little anxious at the look she was giving him. "Yeah, when I am not on my daddy's ship with my sister." He felt her relax a little. "How you're here?" he then asked.

He saw her hesitation. The internal debate going on inside her. It was making him a little nervous too.

This girl was the first person he has ever seen outside of his sheltered life. The other officers, and his dad had told him about the people outside who do just want to hurt him. That frighten the young force user a bit.

He watched the girl slowly move to be in front of him. He studied her level gaze and careful movements till she opened her mouth to speak.

"I was in my room, I reacheded out in the force and I'm here." She said in a shy voice.

Luke gave her an astonished look, and was secretly excited that he found another person like him. "I did the same thing, I come here to be lone. I got in trouble and groundeded. I come here smotime when that happen." She listened him intently.

"Are you some sort of space pilot?" She then asked.

Luke lightly chuckled at that. He also saw her smile from it.

"That's what my daddy calls me." Luke said with a smile. His dad was over the moon that he enjoyed flying with him. Luke couldn't wait until he could ride on his own.

"My daddy calls me a princess." He saw her feel more comfortable. The little force user gave a light chuckle to that as well.

"What so funny?" She asked with a smile.

"Because you look like one, my daddy told me about them." He felt the princess lighten up at this. "Do you want to play with me. We can use my toys." He gave her a smile.

"I thought was not allowed to touch them." She said condescendingly.

"Yes, but your not a stranger no more." Luke countered.

He saw her think about it briefly.

"Ok." Said the Princess with a big smile.

Hours had passed and they were in the middle of a Starfighter motion, and Luke was focused on the motion of the Starfighters.

He turned his head to say something to her and then noticed she was gone.

Luke was a little sad. He was having a lot of fun with her. Sure, she did attack him at first, but he had more fun playing with his Starfighters with her then he had with Mara.

Leaving his toys where they were, he went back to his other room on the _Garrett_. He was sure it was time for dinner.

Luke got up from his meditative stance and heard a knock on his door. He got up and acted like nothing ever happened.

"Come in!" Luke shouted.

It was Nova looking as kind as ever.

"Luke it's time for dinner." She says in her kind voice. Luke smiled. With a smile, Luke went with her to dining room. There he saw his sister waiting for their dad.

Luke was happy to see her. He let the ache go way about what his friend did to him. She probably had to go home to her daddy. Like he did.

So, he waited for his dad to come and enjoyed another quiet dinner as a family.

Luke never brought up the new friend he made that day.

o-o-o

A couple more weeks past and Darth Vader's mood was dampening. He received news from informant that was infuriating.

Apparently, the rebels were now building a base. But that is the only news he had about it. The rebels had safe guards with their information. Just like that woman that is one of their leaders.

He was becoming more merciless with his raids and with crew. He was getting a lot more agitated as the days went on.

Vader around this year cycle was always this volatile.

His officers never question him. Nova was aware of this because she has seen the pattern before.

It was a hard day for the, he had to deal with the normal incompetence of the Grand Moffs at his meeting today. It was so tedious he had to work through dinner.

So, when he dismissed Nova for the night Luke was up waiting for his dad to put him to sleep along with his sister.

"Dad we have not see you in a while…" Luke whined a little bit.

"Yeah." Agreed the girl next to him.

Vader sighed this was never an easy time for him. He usually found a way to be alone, he found something to kill or made sure he was away close to this day.

This was the first time he had to deal with this with the kids around. He wasn't sure how he was going to do it. With the living reminder of what he lost.

"…. And since this is true we want a movie night with you daddy…" Luke said with determination.

Vader was close to telling them both they needed to go to bed. But there was something both of their eyes that went him go back on that. For all of things Vader demanded and left no room for arguments, his children wanting to spend time with him was something that he would always bend on.

No matter what was coming up.

With a sigh Vader opened his mouth and said "Okay."

Both the children jumped up with joy and went into the living room.

He told C-4PO to make some popcorn and fruit fizzes.

After the movie was over he picked Mara up to carry her to her room. On his way there, Luke pulled on his dad's pant leg.

"What Luke?" he answered with a little irritation.

"Wanna sleep with Daddy tonight…." Luke wined. Vader was slightly annoyed at this he wanted to be left alone.

"Luke, not tonight daddy needs to be alone." Vader tried to tell his son.

"…. But you have not been around, you are sad too…" Luke said softly.

"…yes I am sad…but daddy needs time to be alone to sort it out …"

 _I need to punish myself….please go to bed_ thought Vader.

"No! Sleep with daddy!" shouted Luke. He shouted loud enough to wake up Mara.

Vader winced. Mara was starting to get cranky and trashing a little bit in his arms.

"Annhua…" Whined Mara, then some tears started to fall.

Great.

"Fine…." Luke gave a smile. " But you are going have to promise to leave daddy alone tomorrow…"

"Ok." Luke said with a smile.

o-o-o

 _It was a crisp and calm late afternoon on the balcony of the Varykino estate. The sun peaked through the delicate clouds, calm landscape and canopy of the green trees._

 _This sun brightened up the world around him. He saw the salutes that were their two distinguished droids looking on close behind._

 _He hears the words of the holy man beside them, speaking words of promise, commitment, and love. All the things he thought of and more when it came to his Angel... who was standing in front of him._

 _A vision in her white beaded dress and beaded head piece with the long strings of her curled brown hair cascading down her shoulders… Her warm eyes looking at him so full of love and understanding. He had the same expression is reflected in his own eyes._

 _No rings were exchanged, only the promises of their love…_

 _He took her left hand with his, then confidently lifted his new cybernetic right arm, and joined it with her right hand._

 _In that moment, everything was perfect. There was nothing but their love ..._

 _No politics, no plotting... no war._

 _Everything he always wanted in the galaxy_

 _With that same tender look, he bowed his head to capture the lips of his wife…. his angel… his galaxy… Padmé…_

The blonde-haired man in his big black bed opened his eyes a little groggy. Still absorbing the last warmth from the dream, he was having.

Ignoring the sudden chill, he closed his eyes and turned over. He felt something odd…...someone occupying the spot next to him. Then his dream gave him the answer.

He subconsciously reached over with his flesh hand expecting to feel the satin of her night gown that restricted her beautiful skin from being felt, to smell those luscious brown curls, and hear that soft pure of content she made when he gave her soft kisses around her body.

Those thoughts caused the man's lips to curl into a warm smile.

He was about to pull her in his embrace and place a loving kiss on her shoulder...

Till he realized his bed companion was wearing cotton night ware, the person was smaller and there were two people on that side.

The blue eyes opened to see long red hair in front of him. His smile instantly turned into a frown. He slowly got up out of bed, careful not wake up Mara and Luke.

The Sith Lord walked into the fresher and tried to fight the tears threatened to fall.

His Angel not being here is grating on his soul. Her death left a hole in his heart that no amount of power has filled.

He didn't need a calendar to know what today is.

His Wedding anniversary.

Today, seven years ago is when he said, 'I do' to the one person in the galaxy who under stood how he ever truly felt. When they were together it was like the whole galaxy was at peace.

She had given him everything, her love, compassion, their son, his reason for living.

The pain and hate swelled inside of him as he thought of those things. It was becoming something violent and scary very quickly. As force started to swell around him, it was broken by his son entering the fresher.

Feeling his son in his room, Vader tried to control the tears but it was useless to try. This day has always been hard for him and Luke will start notice. The older he gets.

"Dad?"

Darth Vader looked up from the sink to see his son looking up with a worried expression.

"Luke, go tell C-4PO what you want for breakfast and bring your sister with you…" He said in a soft voice.

"Dad, are you okay?" Luke persisted.

"Luke!" Vader snapped.

"…Please just do what I ask…" He said in a commanding voice, but a little calmer.

Luke was about to argue further but he read from the force not to argue. So, he went and got Mara up then made his way to the dining area.

When Vader heard his bedroom door close, the tears continued to fall.

 _Of course, the memory of his wedding would come today to haunt him._

He bitterly thought as he punched his mirror with his gloved hand. Then went on to destroy the fresher.

Feeling his son's worry through their bond he remembered he was around his kids.

Leaving the destruction behind him, he went to his comlink and dialed Nova's number.

"Lord Vader?" Nova ask with some tiredness in her voice.

"I need you to take care of the children today…" He said in formal tone. "I will not be around for dinner either…. expect to be on call…" Vader finished.

"What? Who is this?" Nova asked in an alarmed voice.

 _Kriff_

Since she has been in their lives she has only heard his harsh modulated voice from the mask.

"I am Lord Vader. If you must confirm, ask me anything about Luke …" Still kicking himself for being so careless.

"Which Starfighter is Luke's favorite?" She asked a nervous voice.

Vader gave a smile "The grey TIE advance. I gave it to him for his third birthday. I had to send one of my officers to retrieve it when he left it at the apartment." Vader finished.

There was a pause. It made Vader a little nervous. "…Ok I will be their soon."

He hung up his comlink and got dressed in standard flight suit. He put his gloves on and dressed in a long-hooded robe.

He needed to fly. He couldn't be around Luke today.

He hid his force signature, and made his way out of the living area without the children noticing. The Sith Lord made his way to the hanger and took out his TIE Advance for a flight.

It has been a while since he has done this for fun, just to clear his head.

He let a tear fall.

Vader tried to rid himself of the pain, the guilt of losing his Angel.

Today is supposed to be a happy day. A day he was supposed to share with his wife, in her loving embrace.

He does a death drop to numb his sense a bit.

The Sith Lord went out on his own for another few hours. He eventually was called back to go through reports. Vader locked himself in his room after he was done to continue to grieve.

Vader through all the pain told himself that it was going to be worth it when Luke stands next to him and they rule the galaxy.

It had to be.

* * *

 **AN: I do not have a Bata reader but I am always trying to fix my story so as I updated the earlier chapter might change.**

 **AN: Review, Review, Review! I want to know what you like about the story!**


	13. Padmé Year Five

**I DO NOT OWN STARWARS IT IS PROPERTY OF LUCAS FILM AND DISNEY**

 **AN: Thank You gio2208, PocketRamblr, pinappleforever, Feruze, Rous Black, PikaMew1288, Kwimen, ewillezfin, Demon90340, Anzera Fitzroy, Nightwing512, arakatzaile, Vibora1996, .16, Aurelia Azyton Author, J.T.P2013, unicorn5229 for Fav/Following!**

 **AN: Special thanks to B-Kira, padme-sky, Jadaerys, Arbiteramari, Guest for reviewing!**

 **AN: Over 100 follows! Thank you all so much for supporting my story! Thank you so much reading my story it keeps me writing!**

 **AN: I used Wookieepidia for information about Galen.**

 **AN:I am soo sorry for the long wait! It was a bad combination of writers block and real life that kept me away for…..5 months :( Sorry….. I promise I wont make the next update that long….Anyway I have a nice and long chapter where there is a lot going on…Thank you again for all of your support!**

* * *

 _14 BBY_

Life on Kashyyyk for the Wookie's has been a living hell since the Empire took hold of the galaxy. They were enslaved and forced to build a secret weapon, that was rumored to have the capability to destroy an entire planet.

Their once peaceful planet was now a never-ending nightmare for them.

The indigenous creatures had few allies on the planet, but the support was welcome anywhere they could get it. One day, while gathering supplies for their family, Mallie saw what look to be a group of Wookie's trying to defend themselves from a group of Trandoshan slavers.

Being a Jedi at heart, Mallie took out her lightsaber, and joined the fight to defend them. The Wookie's were grateful for the help and continued to fight back.

Sadly, they were no match for the group of slavers. Mallie along with some of the Wookie's had perished in the battle.

The loss of his wife left Kento in the position to raise their powerful son alone.

It was hard for the now widowed Jedi. Telling his son his mother is not going to wake up. Kento not knowing what to do had thrown himself into meditations, and started to train his son.

Kento was paranoid that his son will be killed along with him if he did not learn the ways of the Jedi.

Kento gave Galen the day off from training on his life day. The older force user also gave his son a necklace with the crest of their family. As he put it around his son's neck he was suddenly struck by these feelings of despair and torture.

After that the former Jedi Knight started feeling this fear, and darkness coming from his son.

Not knowing how to approach his son, he saw how Galen was becoming more fearful and withdrawn. Kento took a lesson from his Jedi teachings and started pushed those feelings aside.

But these instances kept coming up with Galen.

They start growing stronger, with meditations, training, and other things just being by his son.

But one night, Kento became truly unsettled.

Galen, is reserved and shy, but he is independent for his age. He usually was able to sleep on his own, even with all these disturbing feelings coming from him the last couple of months.

But this night he needed his dad.

The older Marek was still awake, mediating. He was thinking about his wife. How these unbelievable feelings of grief were starting to take its toll him. Was broken by his son's voice.

"Dad…can I sleep with you?" The little boy asked.

Kento opened his eyes when he heard his son's quiet voice break his meditation. He saw his son's brown eyes peer up at his father.

"What's wrong Galen?" He asked with a look a concern on his face. As hard as he has been on his son the last few months with the training, he still cared very deeply for his son. It pained him to see him frightened like this.

The five-year-old looked at his dad. Trying to hold in the terror he has been seeing.

Galen for the past few months felt this unfamiliar sadness coming from his father. It was ever since his mother went to sleep and never woke up.

This also made his dad go crazy with his Jedi training. Everyday mediations, force exercises, and light saber exercises.

It was helping Galen grow into his powers quickly. But it did not help the things he was feeling and seeing through the force.

Death, destruction, and a modulated voice.

It was starting to frighten the young boy.

After his last nightmare, he was afraid enough to his dad and sleep the rest of the night with him.

"I wanna sleep with you tonight." Galen pleaded with his voice on borderline hysterics.

Alarmed by his son's tone, the former Jedi stepped up from his stance and gave his son a tight hug.

"Of course you can… let me get ready for bed ok?" Kento said.

Galen gave him a nod.

After a few minutes the former Jedi was ready for bed and took his son over to sleeping hammock.

Kento waited till he heard Galen drift off to sleep. Then Kento followed shortly after, completely unprepared for what he was about to see.

o-o-o

 _The first thing this older Jedi felt this unbearable cold and darkness in the air. Then he heard the buzzing plasm of two light sabers crashing together._

 _Kento felt his eyes opened and it looked like he was the inside of his hut. But the Jedi felt that these were not his own eyes._

 _These eyes he was seeing through were looking at the splinters from the door that use to stand where the open space is._

 _"I sense someone far more powerful than you nearby. Where is your master?!" Shouted a robotic voice. The force from the voice had gotten the attention of the person Kento was seeing this vision through. He moved with it to the window to try to hide and see where the direction of the voice is._

 _Kento saw himself on the verge of death, hoisted by his neck using the force by a menacing black figure with a red-light saber._

 _"The dark side has clouded your mind. You killed my master years ago." He heard his voice sounding defeated. The black figure then took his red-light saber and was about to pierce the blade threw the beaten Jedi._

 _Seeing this, the person Kento was seeing through, called the red-light saber on instinct through the force._

 _The dark figure turned around to see where his weapon had landed. The older Jedi felt in the vision, the utter shock and astonishment to of the dark figure. That this person had the power to take his weapon._

 _Kento's own panic began to rise at the sight of the dark figure finally coming into his view._

 _It was Darth Vader._

 _The Sith Lord, Master Kenobi had warned the Marek's about when he found them._

 _Kento then realized that he is seeing this vision through his son's eyes._

 _At that thought the older Jedi desperately wanted the vision to end…but the force was insistent that he must stay._

 _As the scene continued to play out, the Jedi Knight through his son's distressed feelings, he noticed that the Sith Lord quickly realized that the boy was the son of the Jedi that he was about to kill._

 _Kento was powerless to watch his son witness his father's life ending._

 _He heard his own voice trying to warn Galen to run._

 _Darth Vader, was as cold as Master Kenobi described him. The Sith Lord closed his fist, then Kento heard the unmistakable crack of his neck in front the hut, and watched as his form crumpled to the ground. All the while the cold mask of Darth Vader had his focus centered on his son._

 _Kento felt Galen's horror as he watched father's lifeless body fall to the floor. The Sith Lord then cautiously approached him in a careful non-threatening way._

 _But Kento felt his son back away, frightened by the intimidating Sith Lord._

 _At that moment, what looked like an Imperial Commander and a squad of storm troopers entered the hut. He felt his son's fear when Darth Vader ordered his troops to execute the him._

 _Kento still trying to pull out of the vision, was forced to watch as Vader used the Force to reclaim his lightsaber. He felt Galen look into the holes of the mask that represented his eyes, Kento and Galen were trying to figure out what Vader was going to do._

 _Surprising them both, Vader blocked the blaster shots that were aimed at Galen then cut down the commander and his storm troopers._

 _Vader then eliminated all the witnesses who saw Galen._

 _The Sith Lord then approached the frightened orphan, almost like he knew how to approach a child…_

 _What Vader did next surprised Kento, more than his son._

 _Darth Vader clipped his weapon to his belt, then used both of his hands to open his mask._

 _It revealed a human face that looked hauntingly familiar to Kento._

 _He kneeled to be at Galen's level and told him that they had to leave together before more Imperials arrived._

 _Kento felt the confusion and trauma from his son._

 _But Galen was disarmed by the seemingly warm smile and eyes. He watched as his son complied with the Sith Lord._

 _The former Jedi tried to place where he saw that face before, the shorter dark blond hair._

 _That scar over his right eye…_

 _Kento was lost trying to place where he saw that face before he did not realize that the Sith lord, put his mask back on. Then he felt the grip on his son's hand, and took a shocked Galen to his shuttle._

 _It was never ending torture to the former Jedi, to feel Galen's fear as he took each reluctant step. Kento was still shocked by the care and gentleness of the Sith Lord..._

 _After a short walk through the forest, Galen reluctantly went up into the shuttle with him._

 _Then scene started to fade..._

 _Kento again tried to pull out of the vision but it continued…_

 _The older force user felt the air was thick with worry and fear. Again, Kento was looking through his son's eyes. The father felt that his son was older._

 _But tired._

 _Galen felt like he had the weight of a thousand souls on his shoulders. Kento saw the almost forgotten lights of hyperspace as they passed through the transparisteel of the shuttle he was on._

 _He felt him touch something on his neck, as he gazed into the tantalizing lights of hyperspace_

 _"Galen." Kento was pulled out his dazed and looked at the direction of the voice._

 _Next to him was a_ _Togruta female that had two light sabers clipped to her belt she looked older then him. She was tired and harden looking… like someone who has been fighting for a long time too…_

 _"The lights of hyperspace always helped me clear my thoughts anytime I had an important mission in the Clone Wars."_

 _He felt Galen relax a little as he took a seat nearby. But Kento saw his friend was unconvinced, so she spoke up again._

 _"I know this is going to be hard for you…." He heard the old Togruta female speak to him. Galen gave her a look that Kento felt. The_ _Togruta's white markings morphed into a look of understanding._

 _"…Master Kota told me what happen." She said with a tone of sorrow that Kento was starting to grow fearful of._

 _How old is he here?_

 _Galen held his necklace again. This time Kento was able to see what it was._

 _The one with their family crest on it._

 _He then turned over to talk to his partner. "My father gave me this." His father felt his son's grief, but his voice was still level._

 _"He gave this to me on my fifth life day." Galen took a breath. "He was murdered shortly after." Kento felt a tear fall down his cheek._

 _"Darth Vader took me in, and raised me as his own along with his son."_

 _"Vader has a son?!" The Jedi next to him shouted. He felt the shock radiating from the female next to him. Kento was just as surprised too._

 _"He is more human than the galaxy realizes..." Galen said in almost sad voice. "From the time, he captured me till I was about eleven…he was like my father, he cared for me, even at some level he loved me like his own son." He let out a breath then continued._

 _"He is completely different from the destructive Sith Lord the galaxy is lead to believe." Kento felt the unease and darkness seeping into his son as he continued talking to his Jedi companion._

 _Kento can just tell by how open her force signature is and the lightsabers she carries._

 _"When I was eleven, Vader thought it was time for me to be sent off to a Sith temple, to start my training." Kento felt him shake almost fearfully at the memories he was telling her._

 _"After that Darth Sidious continued my training, he gave me a new name and made me suppress my old one… along with the memories of my family." he let a tear fall. "From the time, I was thirteen I took on the role… of one of Sidious's Hands'… I was another assassin and enforcer. I dispatched problematic individuals throughout the Imperial military and government… and I did it with vicious enthusiasm." Kento felt the grief, the pain, terror, and guilt in full force that his son had to experience. It broke his father's heart._

 _The female in front of him had the same look of sorrow Kento was feeling listening to this story._

 _He felt another tear roll down his son's cheek._

 _"When I was sixteen, I was on mission to Kashyyyk, where Darth Sidious located a small rebel cell and I was to eliminate it…" He looked away and took a pause._

 _"But it was a trap, I was ambushed by the slavers on the planet, and had nearly lost my life." Kento's heart continued shatter, he felt the pain in his son's soul._

 _"For almost a year the Wookie's nursed me back to health, I did not know it at the time, but it was one of the Wookie's that was saved by my mother years earlier."_

 _Kento again felt the pain in his heart, Mallie force rest her soul he knows that pain from her loss will never go away…_

 _"Then one day when I was out searching for supplies I stumbled upon the ruins of an old hut." Galen let out an anguished breath._

 _"It was the ruins of my childhood home when I moved closer to the place, I was pulled into an overwhelming Force vision." Kento felt his son feel happy, full of hope for the first time in this conversation._

 _"It was my father." Galen said happily. This earns a smile from his Jedi companion and Kento too. "He told me how sorry he was for not protecting me, how I and my mother were the best things in his life. He then told me there were other Jedi in the galaxy and rebellion that would take me in…"_

 _He gripped his necklace._

 _"I found this in one of the rooms. Ever since that day I chose to accept redemption by embracing my Jedi heritage." Kento felt a surge of pride at his son. He was amazed at the kind of man his son has become, despite the darkness Galen has been through._

 _"And you know the story from there." He looked at the_ _Togruta Jedi whose white markings on her face curled into a smile._

 _"You practically became part of our family." She said._

 _"Which is why we need to save them…" Galen said with a note finality._

 _Kento after his son's declaration he felt the scene around him fade again…_

 _Kento was pulled into another scene this time Galen was running with the Togruta Jedi. There was a heard of steps following close behind._

 _"Ahsoka you need to get them out of here." Kento felt the weight of the words as he felt the force buzzing around him._

 _"No Galen-" She tried to reason with her. Kento felt his son knew something he was not telling Ahsoka._

 _"Traitor!" He heard a figure shout as he charged down the hallway._

 _Galen then drew his attention to the figure down the hallway. He saw the figure had a red blade, and Galen felt a flash of familiarity rush through him. Then without hesitation, he clicked open his green lightsaber and charged right at the figure._

 _"No!" He heard Ahsoka shout as the hallway door slammed behind him._

 _The figure was wearing all black, he had a strong build and he looked like he was around the age of an older Padawan. The force around this dark figure was powerful and Kento feared that this might be his son's last battle._

 _The figure swung first, nearly missing Galen's hand he was dueling with. Galen pressed forward in what felt like Form IV Ataru. It was not effective with the small space, his opponent seemed to be having the same problem his aggressive Form V Djem So. Till his opponent, who was emotionally volatile at this betrayal, pushed the pair into a lighted conference room._

 _Kento through Galen's eyes saw a young man, his face looked like a younger version of the Sith Lord he saw earlier. He was shorter, he had scares along his neck, his stance was not as confidant's as Vader's, but the power from the boy was devastating._

 _"How could you! You were my brother!" Galen got up, weak from the massive force push through the metal door._

 _Kento looked into his opponent's eyes and saw the conflict there. His eyes were a dark blue, he looked on the verge of tears._

 _Kento also felt the conflict inside of his son. Whoever this was Galen had a close relationship with them. And it made it harder for Kento watch this fight._

 _"The Emperor tried to have me killed!" Galen shouted as stood up and started to circle his opponent._

 _The young man with his weapon still in hand conveyed a look of shock but was not surprised._

 _"Why didn't you come back Titmas, my father would have protected you." He says trying to calm his own anger. Still looking for that old friend Galen once was._

 _Though it had the opposite effect. Kento felt the fury come back to his son at that last statement. He was also frightened at the darkness coming from his son._

 _Galen then charged with a force push of his own. It had almost overwhelmed his opponent that forced them to fight down the hallway again_

 _"MY NAME IS GALEN MAREK!" Kento felt his son's rage as he changed his form to a more aggressive mode of fighting._

 _"Your father murdered my father." He started to push forward with tremendous power. "Then pawned me off to the Emperor when he had the chance!" Each word started to break his opponent as he spoke them._

 _At this point, Galen didn't care, Kento felt his son's pain and anger. At that moment, Galen's father felt every awful moment of his training, and orders he had to carry out in the name of the Empire._

 _His opponent felt it too, and he started to unleash all of his own furies on Galen._

 _"My father was right! You've turned your back us! Your family!" Shouted the person with the red blade. They both made it to an unfinished part of what looked to be a hanger bay. Their sabers then locked._

 _"Your father is wrong! About everything! The Rebels, the Jedi!" Galen and Kento felt hot plasma of the lightsaber pushing toward his chest. "Luke, it's not too late!"_

 _Luke! Is that his son's name? Thought Kento._

 _As Galen said those words, his father felt Galen relax._

 _Kento suddenly recognized through the force, that his friends and the other rebels had disappeared into hyperspace._

 _Luke had felt Galen relax as well, then their sabers unhooked._

 _Vader's heir backed from his opponent and suddenly realized what happened._

 _Then charged back into the fight._

 _"The Jedi, the rebels have brainwashed you! Can't you see it!" Luke shouted as Galen matched him blow for blow._

 _Kento then felt Galen flip over Luke as he tried again to reason with his friend._

 _"Luke you are getting used by your father! By the Emperor! Come with me Luke, the rebellion will take you in!" Galen shouted as there was a fatigued desperation in each strike._

 _The son of Darth Vader was tiring too. "The rebellion has shattered the peace and prosperity the Empire has brought to the galaxy. If you are not with us, you are against us!" He shouted._

 _Galen with his head held high said something his father will always be proud of. "I am Jedi like my father before me and I stand with the rebellion against the empire!" He shouted. As he blocked another blow from his opponent._

 _"Then you are lost!" Shouted Luke. Any hope or restraint he had before was gone. Kento saw as his stormy blue eyes from before as they turned into a Sith yellow._

 _With his free hand Luke used the force to take a sharp tool that was there to finish this part of the hanger bay, and he forced into Galen's shoulder._

 _Kento felt his son's pain from the blow, and his lost grip on his green blade. The former Jedi felt his son's fear, and at that moment, he knew this Luke was going deliver the killing blow._

 _But as Luke approached his son, Kento felt his son come to peace with his impending death and felt his son's features soften as the red blade went right through his heart…._

o-o-o

Kento's eyes flashed open, as he was jolted out of the vision. He looked down and saw his son awoke with him. The little boy had tears coming out of his eyes.

Still breaking from what he saw, Kento felt the tears coming out of his own eyes and pulled him into a tight hug.

Father and son stayed like this for what felt an eternity. Kento reluctantly peeled off Galen, who was still crying into his dad's chest.

Then the widowed father set Galen down on the floor. It was another five minutes till they both calmed down.

Kento wiped his son's tears and took him into the living space. The two sat next to each other till the silence was finally broken by Kento.

"How long has this been going on Galen?" He asked softly.

Galen had some more tears spring from his eyes. "Since mommy didn't wake up." He felt his father's sadness when he said that.

"You were sad and started my training..." The brown-headed boy hiccupped out.

"I thought it would stop if I trained harder," Galen said as his eyes were down casted and started to spring more tears.

Kento felt a pang of guilt, this was his fault. Pushing his son so hard, so suddenly. His temple life never left him, he thought he was doing right by my son.

The former Jedi's thoughts had started spiral... he could blame the Empire for taking his wife, blame the way he was brought up in the temple, but all Kento could do was blame himself.

He just was so lost without Mallie's guidance. She was the compassionate one. The Jedi who believed in defending the freedom and safety of others. And a few other qualities he fell in love with. She always knew what to do and what to say.

Now, after what he saw, there was no way he could let that happen.

Kento gently grasped his son's chin, and Galen tipped his head to look into his father's serious expression. "None of this is your fault, Galen." He took a deep breath continued "I shouldn't have pushed you so hard." He grazed his son's cheek with his thumb.

"None of this is your fault the galaxy has become a scary place and there are people like the man in the scary mask who want to take you away and use you." He saw his son's eyes downcast at what his father said.

"When you were born your mother and I promised we would do anything protect you…" Kento said. "I just…I thought that training you..." now Kento had downcast his own eyes, with a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Helping you with your gift... Training you like that…. I thought it was the best way to do it." Galen gave a frown to that.

"I am so sorry Galen, that I put you through that training, I only wanted to protect you." Kento took a breath. "I love you so much, buddy."

Galen smiled a little at that and pushed himself into his father's chest. "I love you too dad." Kento heard him say as he pulled Galen into a tight hug.

About an hour later Galen went to sleep after Kento made him some tea that would help him sleep. When the former Jedi felt that his son was finally asleep on his sleeping hammock, he pulled out the comlink Master Kenobi gave him years ago.

Pressing the button, he saw the blue image of the battle-worn former Jedi.

"Master Kenobi." Kento greeted in a serious tone.

"Knight Marek _…._ what brings this unexpected call?" Obi-Wan started.

"I have a package you must take; its contents are most important you must see to it personally," Kento said not faltering once. It was something he had come up with when the Jedi master had stumbled upon their hut two years ago.

"I see." Obi-Wan started. "Any other packages that need to be safely delivered?" Obi-Wan was wearing his normal Jedi emotionless mask.

"…No others…You must pick up immediately, time is of the essence." The Ex-Jedi said in a rushed manner.

"I see, expect pick up at 0600 hrs." The hologram of the Jedi Master cut out.

Kento placed the device in his robe and went into his hammock. He pulled his son closer as he went into a dreamless sleep.

Kento needed to end this. And he will do anything to keep his son out of Darth Vader's grasp.

o-o-o

Obi-Wan made the journey to the hut on Kashyyyk. He felt the urgency from the message, and he knew Kento was worried.

When he stumbled upon the Marek's hut two years earlier, both Mallie and Kento told him they wanted to stay with their son on Kashyyyk. They both left their lives as Jedi and the fighting behind. They just wanted to raise their son in peace, unaware how powerful Galen truly is.

Obi-Wan reluctantly agreed to this. Through he still worried about Galen, Obi-Wan was happy the couple took one his comlinks. The Marek's were also aware of the conflict around them, so they had set up a way to get Galen off the planet.

The Auburn Jedi had picked that dialog in case the small family was in trouble.

He was going send Ahsoka, but he felt that the Mareks' would be more comfortable with just Obi-Wan there.

He landed in a clearing that was deserted. Obi-Wan had worked hard to conceal his shuttle from the escalated Empire presence on the forest planet.

After a thirty-minute walk, he made it to the hut that sat in a wroshyr tree-covered forest seaming undisturbed.

He hesitantly reached out to feel the signatures in the hut. He instantly frowned at what he felt.

Sadness, fear and Mallie's lack of presence in the hut.

A tear leaked down his cheek, followed by another.

He thought the Clone Wars with the separatist efforts were devastating. With the villages, worlds, and families that were destroyed. But the Empire was whole other level of devastation.

It was hitting Obi-Wan especially hard to see the people closest to him suffer. Knowing the Empire was responsible for this.

Taking a deep breath, he made his way up the long ramp to the door of the hut that had what looked to be his family crest on it.

The door opened with Kento's figure in the entrance. Obi-Wan did notice the look of overwhelming grief on the former Jedi's face. He felt the fear and sadness coming off his Jedi brother.

The Auburn Jedi was about to open his mouth, till Kento put his index finger at his lips to silence him. He quietly made his way into the hut and followed Kento into his kitchen.

Kento closed the door and motion for the older Jedi to sit down.

"I have a few things of his packed." Kento started. He handed Obi-Wan a necklace. "I want to make sure that he has this." Obi-Wan looked at the necklace and saw their family crest on it.

The pair talked for a couple of minutes about Mallie and about what looked like to be a massive occupation of the Empire on the planet.

Since the vision he saw with Galen, the former Knight felt that Darth Vader was going to be on Kashyyyk soon.

And He knew that needed to get Galen off planet today.

"Dad," Galen said with some tiredness in his voice, interrupting the two men who were talking. Kento quickly got up, took him and guided him to the older man in the room. Galen walking in sync with his father looked up at the greying man. Galen backed into his father a little shy.

"Son, do you remember Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Kento softly asksed his son.

Galen gently nodded his head. The little boy remembered the Jedi that spent the day with them. He was nice and had a bright presence in the force.

Galen reached out to the older man's presence like his father taught him. He noticed that he had this great sadness as his dad has.

Galen reached out his head to the older Jedi and spoke. "You sad like daddy?"

Obi-Wan gave a sad smile to that statement and took the little boy's hand. "Yes I am, but there is no reason that you shouldn't smile…" Galen gave a smile to the mood shift in the older Jedi.

Kento gave a smile for the first time, in a long time. "Son, you and Obi-Wan are going on a trip."

"A trip?" Galen asked with a little excitement. "Where we goin?"

Kento gave a look to Obi-Wan. The older Jedi gave a nod. The young force user was unaware of the serious tone that fell over the room.

"It's a…surprise, you will get a ride in Starfighter and everything!" Kento trying to cover his turmoil brewing inside of him.

"Really!" Galen said with excitement. His brown eyes lit up with excitement. Kento was happy to see his son's eyes light up like that for the first time since he lost his mother. But Kento knew the happiness would not last.

"You comin Daddy?" Asked Galen, unaware of the dampening mood in the kitchen.

Kento sighed. Trying to control his sadness.

"Daddy is not coming," Kento said softly. Galen started to frown at that.

"Don't worry buddy, Obi-Wan is going to take care of you and I promise I will follow closely behind." He softly told his son.

Kento looked at his son, hoping that he would go with Obi-Wan. Kento had to give them a start, and he trusted that Obi-Wan would lead him to safety.

"I think we should get going, we have a long journey ahead of us…" Obi-Wan took Galen's things and held out his hand for Galen to take. He pulled in back when he noticed the child cower back in his father's side.

Galen, felt the sadness creeping back in. He can't go without his dad; it is just not fair.

Kento sensing this kneeled Galen. "Galen remember when I told I would do anything to protect you…" Galen frowned and gently nodded his head. "…I need you to go and be a good boy for Master Kenobi…" A tear fell down his cheek. And a tear fell down Galen's cheek.

Kento then pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. That Galen returned with an equal fever.

Reluctantly they both pulled apart and Galen spoke. "I promise to be a good boy, I love you daddy." Kento let another tear fall and kneeled to place a kiss on his forehead. "I love you too Galen, I love you so much."

Obi-Wan watching the exchange, felt some of the light tears on his at the sight of the exchange.

Galen felt the tears in his eyes as he looked at Obi-Wan who held on to the few things that he had. He gave his father one more tight hug. Then joined the older Jedi as they both made their way out of the hut.

Galen was silent as Obi-Wan quickly made their way to his rebellion fighter. He was amazed by the medium-sized plane. The young boy had never had seen one before.

"You like it." Galen gave a smile and nodded gently. "She is a Headhunter Starfighter." He popped the fighting top open. "She has seen many battles." The latter discharged and the auburn Jedi took Galen's belongings and put them behind the childproof seat he had put in.

Galen started to look at the recessed torpedo launchers and the pair of wingtip laser cannons.

Obi-Wan smiled it was nice to see the young boy admire his Starfighter. Then he instantly thought of another boy who would probably have loved Starfighters.

Like his father…

At that thought, he felt a cold feeling run down his spine… Vader. The attack had to be happening soon.

"Come Galen we must go." He took the brown-haired boy's hand and pushed him up the ladder, he secured the young boy in his seat.

Obi-Wan moved into the pilot seat and automatically started takeoff procedure.

"Hang on buddy I have a feeling it is going to be a bumpy ride!" Obi-Wan shouted over the thrusting of the rockets.

The medium sized fighter shot through the thick forest, breaking through the sky quickly into space.

The quick launch went largely unnoticed to the large Imperial fleet starting to descend on the Wookie planet.

Obi-Wan focused on shielding himself and Galen while trying to navigate his way out of the system. After an hour of navigating out of the system, Obi-Wan made the jump into hyperspace, (he installed after his last mission.) and set a course to Dantooine.

o-o-o

In the Core World, the former senator had arisen early for her morning routine. That consisted of her and Threepio getting Winter and Leia ready for school.

Padmé left Naboo and moved back to Alderaan shortly after her visit to Dantooine. Leia was becoming increasing restless without Bail, Breha, and Winter. Padmé also felt that she needed to get back to the main rebellion. Alderaan was also closer to Dantooine than Naboo was, so it made the most sense for the Skywalker family to move back to the peaceful planet.

The decision though was met with some backlash. Her parents had gotten used to Padmé and Leia being on the same planet as them. It gave them a little more piece of mind over their safety. Obi-Wan had also been furious about the rebel leader's decision.

But Padmé had reassured them both and told them that she would be careful. How she would be kept under wraps when she went out in public. She also stressed that Leia is one of the heirs to the Alderaanian throne, the people, and the Empire would notice her absence.

Once they had gotten both girls ready for school, Padmé saw them off to their speeder. Something she loved to every day they went to school.

After Leia's mother watched the speeder disappear into the peaceful city, she went and got ready for her work-out session in her privet gym, where Ahsoka was waiting for her.

As she was putting her training ware on, she started thinking about her base.

The fighters, pilots, and different farmers were especially helpful with the foundation by the caves. General Bel Iblis has been giving her weekly updates about the progress, and the threats it faces.

So far, they were able to keep it hidden from the Empire.

She instantly frowned at that thought.

The Empire.

The dictatorship that destroyed everything she has work for since she was fourteen. And she then thought of the very dictator took her husband and son away from her. She shed a tear…

 _No…I will not cry…. I am stronger than this…_

She thought as she finished dressing for her training session. She cleared the rest of those melancholy thoughts as she made the ten-minute walk to the lower part of the palace.

Padmé walked in quietly when she noticed Ahsoka in a meditative stance.

She knew that her Togruta friend had to find her center without touching the force. She gave off a pang of sadness as she unconsciously she brushed back her short braid.

After she returned to Alderaan she decided to cut her long hair. She really had no reason to keep it in elaborate hairstyles and the long hair was becoming bothersome every time she had to put on her robe and face covering.

Noticing her friend, the rebel leader went over to put her hand wraps on. She had a lot of pent-up anger from the last news report she saw on the HoloNet.

The bag was going to get the brunt of it.

Ahsoka who was wearing her training attire that looked like Jedi robes opened her eyes and felt (with the small connection she allowed herself) her friend who had this rage that was becoming a common occurrence with Padmé.

"Ready to feel the burn?" Ahsoka said with a sly smile.

"Absolutely," Padmé said with the same enthusiasm.

Ahsoka and Padmé punched the bag, did some cardio and finished up with a sparring session. It was always an intense workout, and Padmé did it almost obsessively every week.

For Ahsoka, it was what she had to do to keep in fighting shape. Padmé had quickly become her favorite sparring partner.

The ex-Jedi enjoyed that she had the same drive as she did in the Senate. Though the force sensitive Togruta felt there was this other feeling driving her friend to train this hard.

Ahsoka was a witness to her grief and anger. She saw how it consumed her some days.

But Ahsoka felt this… this tension was more than her normal than her sorrow. At first, she thought it was her anger at her loss but it started to present its self, more and more in her workouts.

It took Ahsoka having a drink with Padmé that night to realize what that problem was.

"Padmé." the Nubian woman looked up from her wine glass in her hand. The two females were sitting down on armchairs with a table between them, by the window overlooking the lake. It was a calm night, this was the first time in while the two ladies had a moment to relax.

"I know what has been driving you in your workouts, and I expected them to be intense." Ahsoka gave her an awkward look.

Padmé frowned at that not liking where this conversation was going. "I know we have become close over the last couple of years," Ahsoka said a little shyly. Trying to find the right way to bring up this topic she did not have that much experience with herself.

The rebel leader, on the other hand, was starting to worry. Did she know about Luke? She knows that she always laments at that sight of a mother and son, though she is also sure that Ahsoka never was around for that grief. She only saw that grief on Leia's Life day.

"Umm…" Still trying to broach the subject in a good way. "When was the last time…I don't know…you _relieved_ yourself…" Ahsoka trying to say without actually saying it.

Padmé gave her a confused look, what was she getting to relive herself. From what, she is living in the oppressive regime as well, there is no time to feel relief.

"What do mean Soka?" It was something that Leia and now Padmé started calling her.

Ahsoka's white markings on her morphed into one of embarrassment. "I feel this tension around you... and I feel even more when you are working out…" Padmé still confused on what she was asking.

"When was the last time… you know… had... _sex_ …" Ahsoka looked at Padmé. The Tortuga had a look of embarrassment this subject she never had much experience with this and she can feel the shock and embarrassment from her question.

Padmé's face mirrored Ahsokah's. She steadied her almost empty glass wine on the table next to her.

"I don't know… I… Soka I don't think that is any of your business…" The brunette woman said stumbling over her words. Then started to think back to the question.

When was the last time? It was before the twins were born… the night they were conceived. It had been…

Anakin left the next day and she did not see him again for five months. By the time he came back, she was heavily pregnant with the twins (not that she realized.). At the same time, Anakin started his descent to the dark side. He was hardly intimate with her those last months.

Padmé had been so engulfed with her grief, anger, being a mother, and her place in the rebellion to even recognize that she was sourly lacking in that department. Her husband always had the perfect way of satisfying her.

Now like she always, her mind went through all the thing she missed about him. His touch was something that set her entire being on fire. The way his eyes made her feel like he was the center of his galaxy. How his words brought comfort to her soul.

Now she thought how much her libido misses him.

Padmé's thoughts were interrupted though by the other person in the room.

"I know, I know…. I am sorry I even brought it up…" Ahsoka began to apologize. She knows what her friend has gone through. The Ex-Jedi tries not to bring her former master with her because she knows the hollowing pain that Padmé was dealing with.

"No…No it's alright," Padmé reassured her friend. "It just caught me off guard." her face morphed in a calmer expression. "It just shocked me…" Padmé took a short breath. "I have been just so…. consumed by my grief… I just buried it." Padmé said honestly. She looked into Ahsoka's eyes and saw how worried she was. The Nubian woman gave her a reassuring smile.

Ahsoka has been her rock since she came from her squadron. She was maturing well for all the hardship she has gone through and Padmé was so grateful for to have her as a friend.

"And I am not mad that you brought this up." Ahsoka face gave a small smile to that statement. "The truth is I haven't had sex since before Leia was born… and I think this tension been building for a while."

Ahsoka knew that was an understatement. She saw Padmé nearly bite the head off of a computer worker a couple days ago…Today also in her work out she saw the raw power of she was punching the bag with.

"Do you how you are going to…. you know…. _relive_ yourself..." Ahsoka said with a little less embarrassment.

Padmé gave small smile to that, feeling more comfortable with this conversation. "I don't know maybe I will find something datapad to help." She said casually.

Ahsoka was about say something, but the beeping of Padmé's comlink interrupted. The former senator pulled out the device and turned on the audio function, unsure of who was calling.

"Ara here..." The rebel leader had worked tirelessly to train herself to respond and answer with that name.

 _"Ben here…I am on Dantooine…"_

"Ben, what time is it over there?" Padmé asked. She was curious he never called this late.

 _"It is nightfall, I had a bit of a delay…"_ he replied in an almost hushed tone.

"Is everything alright?" Padmé asked curiously. Ahsoka told her that Obi-Wan left early in the morning for Kashyyyk. It surprised the former senator because after a raid a couple months ago, the older Jedi had badly injured his right leg. He recovered but that was the end for the Jedi fighting in the field. He still answered the call when the Jedi were in trouble, but he usually sent Ahsoka out on those calls.

Now Obi-Wan along with Ahsoka was teaching Leia in her force abilities. While shielding her on Alderaan.

The older Jedi went by the name Ben now. It was a precaution they all had to take. Ahsoka even took on the codename Fulcrum.

"Ben?" Padmé asked again.

 _"Sorry it has been a long day…"_ he paused. _"I am sure Ahsoka told you where I went."_ He paused. _"I answered an urgent call from a former Jedi."_ He felt her frown. He then went to tell her about Mallie and Kento Marek, how they fell in love, and how they had a child.

Ahsoka watched as she watched her friend's expression went to curious to disbelief, to shocked. "They have a child!" Padmé nearly shouted.

Ahsoka was shocked too. Another Jedi couple, who broke all the rules for love.

Padmé than heard Obi-Wan sigh sadly in the background.

"What happened?" Padmé asked. She had a feeling that mood was about to turn melancholy.

" _Kento called me in the coded message we agreed on._ " She heard him take a deep breath. To brace himself for the sad news he about to deliver.

" _When I arrived at their hut_ , _I felt tremendous grief… followed by Mallie's absence_." Padmé frowned and felt a tear go down her cheek. It was sad to hear about another Jedi dying leaving her child motherless.

Ahsoka bowed her head in respect for a fallen comrade.

" _I met with Kento_ , _and told me about these visions his son had been having_." Padmé's heart went cold. She knew what happened when Anakin had them.

" _Kento voiced these concerns to me_ _and I felt the Empire's looming presence on Kashyyyk so I agreed to take his son with me_." Padmé felt her heart go cold again. A son, they had a son. The rebel leader has felt what Obi-Wan is going to ask next.

"Is he with you now?" Padmé asked.

" _No, he is asleep now, but I am worried for his safety_." Padmé knew what was coming. " _I am going to stay here for a few days_ , _until it is safer to travel._ " Obi-Wan let out a tired breath.

"To Alderaan?" Padmé asked bluntly this time. She had a feeling that she was getting a new addition to the family.

" _Just until I can find a suitable master for him_." Ahsoka looked over at Padmé who was in deep thought, then she heard her speak.

"How old is…he," Padmé muttered out the last part.

The older Jedi on the other side knew what wave of pain he was about to inflict. " _He is five, he is almost a year older Leia_."

Padmé kept he senatorial mask on for that last statement. Five. Luke would have been five this year. She took a deep breath. "Ok, I am sure Bail would have something arranged. I am just worried, his force potential could be hard to cloak. I am only worried it will give us even more unwanted attention." Padmé lived in fear of that every day. She was never comfortable without being with either Ahsoka or Obi-Wan.

" _I have the same concerns as well_ , _our spies have seen new technology that the Empire has been working on with force concealing_ , _and it sounds promising_." The Auburn Jedi has been sitting in on these meetings and had been offering different strategies for them. They also keep him in the loop about their findings, that included weapons and technology they were developing.

Padmé took in what he was saying. It eased her worry but she knew that the development of the technology was far off till it was perfected. Then the tiredness started to hit her in full force.

"Ok, I have to get going we can talk in the morning?" Padmé said with tiredness in her voice.

" _Ok_ , _good night_." Said Obi-Wan.

She clicked the device and tucked it in her pocket. Ahsoka looked over to Padmé who was starting to look tired.

"I am going to head off to bed now," said Ahsoka, sensing that she just wanted to be alone.

"Good night." The former senator said as she continued to stare out into the moonless sky. She finished the rest of her wine and made her way to her room.

Padmé was storming with emotions surrounding her last communication. A little boy she was going to look after.

Who was a little bit older than Leia…

It hurt, and it did feel like a replacement for her son. Her little boy.

No…no she refuses to think like that. Padmé is not that person…she will not become that person. This little boy lost his mother, is probably never going to see his father again, and who knows what life he is going to have on the run with the Jedi.

No, he is going to need love and support. The mother knows in her heart that is what Luke would have wanted, what Anakin would have done too…

She gives a small smile.

What truly keeps her from falling apart, the memory she has for Anakin and Luke.

After silently looking out the window for a little longer, the rebel leader took her glass and made her way back to her room. She got ready for bed and tried to forget what Ahsoka brought up about her lack of sex life.

o-o-o

A week passed till she heard from Obi-Wan again. She knew he was laying low because of the siege that Empire had launched on Kashyyyk. She watched the Empire propaganda on how the brave and just Darth Vader had brought order to the uncivilized world of Kashyyyk. How the brave warrior was able to terminate another rouge Jedi.

That had to be the boy's father.

Obi-Wan had told her, that the boy, his name Galen had felt it. He was sad and lost. Like she had been going through since that man had taken everything from her, the way he had taken everything from these innocents being in this galaxy.

Though, for all the beings and creatures he has slain. The monster somehow has a soft spot for children.

It's something that she had noticed reading the reports and watching the population spike with the children in the Empire's school system. The former senator though had a feeling the Emperor was not too pleased about it.

Obi-Wan told her they were both taking a spice freighter back to Alderaan and they should be at the Palace by nightfall.

Breaking her thoughts as she sat in her office again looking at some of the retrieved data from the spies the rebellion had in the scientific companies that the Empire favored.

Something that Padmé had stressed and championed from the beginning.

It looked like information about the prototype that they had developed for the force suppression device that the former Jedi master had told her about. The notes she also got said they had started the first trials on the device… and it looked promising.

When she felt her stomach rumble, she decided to stop her work for a while and take a break. But for a moment she looked at a holopic on her desk, one of her and her daughter.

It was one day a few weeks ago, as a family they went up to the snowcapped mountains that Leia loves so much. It was canned shot, Padmé was at Leia's level and they were both in matching white snow outfits. The Alderaanian princess had a great smile and so did Padmé. The older woman's hand was wiping a snowflake of Leia's nose. Bail had taken the picture knowing how close it came years earlier that this moment would not have happened.

Smiling at the memory, she got up and went to the kitchen and told her droid companion what she wanted to eat. She was alone and missing her daughter.

She along with Winter went to the beach house for the weekend. They all decided it would be the perfect time to show off the royal family to the galaxy.

After Padmé ate, she continued her work until the sunset. When she was filling out a report, Threepio interrupted her.

"Mistress Padmé." the brunette looked up at the golden droid peaking inside her office.

"Yes," Padmé said with a smile.

"Master Kenobi with a youngling, they are in the dining room waiting for you…would you like me to make refreshments?" The droid asked. He looked like he needed a tune-up.

"I think that would be a good idea," she said as she saved her report on her computer. She got up and made her way to the dining room. The protocol droid went kitchen to make some sandwiches and tea for the new arrivals.

She entered the informal dining room, where the family had most of their dinners and noticed the pair at the table that seated nine. The former queen saw how tired and sad the older Jedi was by the slump of the shoulders. She then saw the little boy who had his shoulders slumped as well.

From the back of his head she could see his messy brown hair, and robes that looked like they were given the farmers who were helping with the base.

Padmé not knowing what to say, opened with "Are you both hungry?"

This got Obi-Wan's attention who was trying to calm the violent storm in his mind and in Galen. The older Jedi is sure the boy felt his father die. Obi-Wan was near to Dantooine when Galen started to sob uncontrollably. It took all of Obi-Wan's strength to make it to the base.

Galen had become withdrawn, almost silent. The old Jedi then told the youngling that he was being moved to Alderaan. Galen nodded his head, still to numb to losing his parents.

"Yes, I think we both could use something to eat." Obi-Wan gave a warm smile to Padmé and then looked down to Galen who was just staring at that wall in front of him.

The former senator sat down and was about to open her mouth, then the golden droid came in with a tray of finger sandwiches and a pot of hot tea with some cups.

"Hello, Master Kenobi." He gently put the tray down and put some small plates down. Then he put the cups down and started to fill each one with the hot liquid. Then he looked at the small boy and stopped what he was doing.

"Who might you be?" Threepio asked the small boy in front of him.

Galen's attention was drawn to the droid and softly said his name "Galen." The senator gave a small smile. She also felt the tension ease a little inside of her.

o-o-o

Two days later, Bail and the girls made their way back from the beach house and their first public outing. Sadly, Bail had to go to straight the spaceport to leave for Coruscant in order to prepare for Empire Day coming up that week.

Padmé was able to get Galen to open up a little that first night.

 _After the small snack, Padmé took both Obi-Wan and Galen to the room Bail had ready._

 _Padmé was trying to not fall apart being near him. There was this toxic swarm of anger and sadness at the little boy behind her. How that should be her little boy. Leia's brother. Walking with her to his room._

 _She turned around when they finally reached the room. Padmé saw child still had a blank look on his face. And a vacant stare._

 _The same stare she had after she lost both Anakin and Luke._

 _Then Galen looked up at the rebel leader. Padmé seeing the attention keeled to be at his level. Galen took his hand and wipe the tear that Padmé had not realize had fallen._

 _"Are you sad?" He asked in his soft voice._

 _Padmé felt another tear fall at the honesty of the question._

 _"Yes, I am. And I know you are too." She then saw Galen's tears started to fall too._

 _She embraced him for a few minutes as his tears fell and felt the tension melt away. The tension and anger at being around a boy who would have been the same age as her son._

 _He was just a child._

 _An innocent child who lost his family to the Empire._

 _"Did that man in the scary mask make you sad?" Galen asked in a small voice._

 _Padmé looked up at Obi-Wan, who had a pained look, gave her a nod._

 _"Yes, he made me very sad. He took away two of the most important people in my life." She said solemnly to the little boy in front of her._

 _"But I know there is a better place, and I know they wouldn't want me being sad all the time." He down cast his eyes then looked back at Padmé's warm expression. "They would not want me to stop being who I am." Galen felt her warmth, and his tears started dry._

 _"I never met your mother and father but I knew a few Jedi before the Empire..." He continued to feel her words. "… and I know what they loved you more than the galaxy and they would want you to be happy." Galen gave the former senator a big hug._

 _Obi-Wan looked over the two with guilt knowing that somewhere in the galaxy Luke was missing. And missing the love his mother would be giving him…_

Padmé had Galen sleep inside her bed with her. He was thrashing a little during the night, but he settled down into a peaceful sleep.

She knew that she could not get attached. She knew that along with her daughter Galen is going to be instrumental in changing the galaxy.

"MOMMY!" Leia shouted and ran behind the desk to give her mother a big hug.

The Alderaanian Princess was happy to see her mother. She still did not understand why she never came with them to the beach house. The little girl knew her mother loved the beach, she is always happy when she is near the ocean on the Naboo. It was one of the many puzzling things the perceptive four almost-five-year-old is noticing and feeling.

"There is my little Ewok," Padmé said with happiness as she pulled her into a big hug.

She always missed Leia anytime they went to the beach house. Padmé never went because it was too public, and she could not wear her disguise there.

"You miss everything, me and Winter and daddy and mommy got Holopics taken. The little girl went on for another ten minutes about the press and the weekend on the beach. Padmé always admired the way Leia would tell her about the adventures she had. Just like her husband would.

When Leia was finished her long story, Padmé took her hand and walked to the dining room it was lunchtime. Ahsoka was with Galen in the cottage and Padmé told the old force sensitive to come for dinner. She wanted to tell Leia about Galen on her own.

They arrived in the informal dining room where Betha and Winter were already sitting at the table. The gold droid arrived with a warm meal for the hungry people at the table.

They ate in silence for the first ten minutes till Padmé broke the silence.

"I have something I would tell both of you." Betha gave a knowing look with a smile. She had her reservations about having another force sensitive on her planet. The Queen was already unsettled by the Empire's presence on the planet. But Bail along with Obi-Wan told her it was only temporary and Obi-Wan will shield himself along with Leia.

"What is it?" Asked Winter. The little girl was just as much Padmé's daughter as she was Betha's.

"While everyone was at the beach house uncle Ben made it back." This earned a smile from Leia. "And he brought someone back with him." Both girls perked up at this.

"Who?" Leia asked this time.

The rebel leader gave a smile. "A boy who is like you…he can feel the force...and he needed somewhere to go."

"So hes goin to train with uncle Ben and antie Soka?" Leia asked interrupting her mother again. A bad habit she had when she was excited about something.

"Leia," Padmé said crossly. Leia perked down and muttered a sorry. "He is going to stay till he can find a master to protect him, now I expect both of you…" she looked down the two girls in front of her. "…to treat him like he is a member of the family…is that clear?" She asked if she was addressing the fighters in the room.

"Yes." Said Winter

"Yes mommy, where is he now?" Asked the youngest child.

"He is in the mountain college with Ben and Soka. All of them are going to come down for dinner." Both girls gave a smile to that. Both the girls loved the two force sensitives. Though she does see how jealous Winter gets when the three of them use the force around her.

Both Betha and Padmé worry that Winter will get more uncomfortable with Galen there.

The four girls spent the rest of the day watching holomovies and getting ready for the short week of school they are both going to have. After dinner, when everyone almost finished with their desert, the trio everyone has been waiting for finally showed up in the informal dining room.

Everyone at the table looked at the boy with messy brown hair and dressed in Alderaanian robes. He was nervous and tried to hide behind Ahsoka's legs.

"Galen," he looked up, saw Padmé and started feeling better. The former senator made her way with Leia, Winter and Betha following behind. "Ady..," was something he started calling her because her name was a mouthful to him.

"These are the people I want you to meet." She gave him a warm smile. She had told him about her family that lived with her and he started telling a little bit about his family.

"This is Betha," the older woman kneeled to shake his hand. "This is Winter," he smiled a little more as he felt the warmth coming off from each of them. It made him feel safe for the first time in a long time. "And this is Leia." He saw the girl with brown hair and reached out with her hand to greet him. When he touched her hand, he felt this blinding force that he had never felt before. His eyes widen as they both pulled away.

Leia had the same smile as her mother had.

Padmé felt the pain along with the joy at all three children meeting. Again, she felt the hope sour at the destruction of the Empire.

* * *

 **AN: I do not have a Bata reader but I am always trying to fix my story so as I updated the earlier chapter might change.**

 **AN: Review, Review, Review! I want to know what you like about the story!**


	14. Anakin Year Five

**I DO NOT OWN STARWARS IT IS PROPERTY OF LUCAS FILM AND DISNEY**

 **AN: Thank You .Bird, Killer999, ForeverReadRed, Dagda06117032, Raineskylar, Vacni, oddfather, , beanseh, Epsilon Corvi, Lilly Lone, Leia Naberrie de Naboo, Mockingjay62, elljayde, dalulzing, Hristonostore Onnediel, , AnakinxPadmeLover, SheWon'tWake, depressedreaderhopefullwriter, E.A Toivonen, mobile54691, yaoijapan24, guardianranger, afuller077, for Fav/Following!**

 **AN: Special thanks to TheBlindSangheili, Lilly Lone for reviewing!**

 **AN: Special shout out to B-Kira for keeping me writing!**

 **AN: I am soo sorry for the long wait… again! TLJ trailer inspired me so I had to write something for that and the holidays took over everything :(. Sorry….**

 **That being said, I am still wring this story but the updates might be this long apart, or shorter. Either way I thank all my readers, followers, and reviewers.**

* * *

 _14 BBY_

A deep sigh had reverberated throughout the dark metal walls of the lightless mediation room… for the fifth time in the last hour.

Darth Vader let out another frustrated sigh he gave up on the exercise altogether.

Refusing to sigh again, he made his way out of his meditation room, that is attached to his main room, and walked silently down the hall to the viewport in the main living room. The Sith Lord made sure the transparisteel in the living room was built to his standard.

He took a comfortable lounge chair, sat down and stared out into the abyss of space. The _Garrett_ had been orbiting Caluula. The rugged mountain planet that had a small base. Where Vader wanted to check the new recruits.

After a few minutes in this position, he started to get lost in his thoughts.

He found his thoughts doing almost… internal analysis with the picture in front of him. The abyss of space, along with the sparkles of stars seemed to represent the state of his soul. The endless darkness… along with some specks of light. The light his son was always able to bring out.

His thoughts start to wander about the latest reports from his spies. They had gotten more Intel on one of the leaders seems to be the one spearheading the base (that he only knew was in the Outer Rim). A woman.

Ara Curran is her name. She worked with children and had been part of a rising children's charity in Alderaan till the Empire took hold of the galaxy. Her file showed that she was inactive with any of these cells, until the second year of the Empire. The picture showed she has blonde hair and brown eyes with a heart-shaped face.

She hardly was anything to look at.

And that's it.

No one has been in her presence or knows where she is.

The Sith Lord was not happy with these developments. He had inserted spies in the troublesome rebellion two years ago. There should be more information on this woman who is quickly becoming the heart of the rebellion.

Darth Vader this time had also kept an eye on the Senators who signed the Delegation of 2000. Along with their home planets.

The Sith Lord also watches them while they are in secession. They save face in the presences of the Emperor and himself. But the Sith Lord knows better.

Mon Mothma, who is in her early thirties, was pointed and shrewd with her debates on the monstrous tax increase, even though she had no power in her position. Darth Vader was pleased to see Garm Bel Iblis gone from the Senate after his campaign against the Empire.

Then his thoughts shifted to another man who he had been keeping an eye on.

Viceroy Bail Organa.

The man always emulated the mixture of hatred and anger directed at him or the Emperor. But it was mostly at him. Sure, Vader had almost killed him. But before that visit, the man had it out for him.

Vader had also kept an eye on his home planet.

The place in the mountains was still eluding them and his daughters are yet to be revealed to the public. He knew the Queen and the Viceroy were raising them. But for the future heirs, it is quite odd that they had not been formally introduced to the public. Vader has never seen the two girls either.

The Sith Lord suspected also that the Viceroy was providing supplies to some of the active rebellion cells. Captain Piett, who was still the head of the private team looking in on Alderaan, had given the Sith Lord a detailed report on the Imperial supply ships coming in and out of the spaceport. There was nothing out the ordinary. But Vader knew Bail was hiding something.

The force user lets his thoughts simmer for a few minutes till the ship jumped into hyperspace. His thoughts brought some calm that started to relax his body.

Vader silently put the chair back to its spot in the room. He walked down the hallway and stopped at one of the doors. The Sith Lord quietly walked in the darkroom to look at the occupant sleeping it. It was something Vader enjoyed doing… ever since he found Luke. It always settled his mind to see the sheer peace on his son's face. To be around his calming force presence.

He made sure to close himself off to make sure Luke would not be disturbed while he was sleeping. Luke was on his side, then he rolled over on his back and took a small breath, undisturbed by his father in his room.

Vader looked down at his son, his 1.03m height, unruly-haired son in his black nightwear covered in his Imperial comforter.

The older force user took a closer look at his son. Seeing his face starting to fill out more. His presence was becoming more commanding, and gaze already held this deep intensity behind when he was determined to do something. But Vader had noticed Luke's other features were growing softer too… like his mother.

Vader also noticed he has not gotten that much taller than the year before.

Still, Luke is growing in all aspects of his life. He is excelling in his lessons. Growing with his force presence and his mechanical skills have grown at a surprising rate.

Vader found Luke one day at his workbench (he had specially made.) taking apart the toaster from the kitchen. The Sith Lord was going to say something but he was pressed for time like he always is so he just left it alone.

The Sith Lord made it back the next day late at night and saw the same toaster back in the kitchen. He tested it and gave smile. He knew it was the same one he saw Luke working on the day before.

Vader gives a smile to those thoughts. Always trying to keep his hands busy.

The young father still could not believe in less than two weeks Luke is going to be five.

Five years since he rescued his son from Tatooine.

Five years since his dark galaxy had some light left in it.

Darth Vader gently rubbed his dark blonde hair away from his face with his flesh hand and gave him a light kiss on his forehead.

After that he quietly left Luke's room, the Sith Lord went to the next door and check on Mara.

She was in her big girl bed that she had gotten this year. The force sensitive girl also had the same Imperial standard comforter with black sheets. She was on her back with a peaceful expression on her face. This earned another smile on the Sith Lord's face.

Mara with her force sensitivity has grown too. Her bursts though are more controlled then Luke's were at that age.

Vader looks down at her face and saw her hair and how it glowed in the darkness. The two older force users were amazed at the redness of her hair. It had to be the strong pigments each of her parents had. He frowned at that thought, then quickly pushed them down.

He continued to look down at Mara. He made the decision get her started with her own lessons in a few weeks. She may be young he knows she is ready.

Before he lets his thoughts stay any farther, he leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Darth Vader more at peace from his storming thoughts, made his way to his room. He put his nightwear on and drifted off to a restless sleep.

o-o-o

The next morning Nova had gotten the children ready because the Sith Lord had an early meeting. Luke went off to his lessons while Nova looked after Mara. It was a little crazy this morning because Luke and Mara were cranky and getting them out of bed was almost impossible.

As the morning passed, it was turning out to be a normal day for two children on the Star Destroyer. With Luke being a good student, and Mara having a fun time with Nova.

In the middle afternoon though, during the hour Luke had a break from his lessons. Nova, Luke, and Mara were just finishing up their lunch. Luke was also getting ready to go back to his lessons. The force sensitive children suddenly felt their father enter their wing of the ship. The children automatically got excited because he never comes to see them during the afternoon.

But the children and Nova were completely ignored when the towering figure dress all in black made his way to the end of the hallway in their family wing.

Darth Vader felt both Luke and Mara's moans and groans. He even felt them pull at the force bonds to try to get him to acknowledge their presence.

As much as the Sith Lord wanted to do, he couldn't. His master's request had to come first. They had just set course for Moraband for Darth Bane's Holocron and written teachings. He was going to keep them when Luke was ready for them.

He was in the middle of the strategy meeting when his master summoned him. He had to go straight to his private comm suite. Darth Vader then started to close off his bonds to his children, then typed in the Emperor's code.

The Sith apprentice kneeled, as he did for the last five years, fixed in a bowing position, and waited for his master to appear before him.

"Lord Vader you may rise." The Sith apprentice stood up in a standing position. As his master pulled his hood back to reveal his mangled face.

It's the usual meeting they had.

They hardly met face to face over the last five years. It was a little concerning to Darth Vader… not being in the physical presence of his master, but it was on the endless list of things he had to deal with.

"The slavers on Kashyyyk were most… helpful in locating a Jedi on planet." The Sith Lord's mask gave away nothing as the older Sith Lord continued. "They were able to kill the woman but I have reason to believe there are more." Darth Vader still betrayed no emotion but was inwardly smiling.

Finally, it has been a long time since he had been able to hunt a Jedi.

"So whatever business you were going to conduct Moraband… I suggest you drop it and set course for Kashyyyk. Immediately." Palpatine ordained in his usual curl manner.

Darth Vader trying to swallow his temper felt the room shake. He never liked being talked down to. But it was something had to live with.

Just until Luke was old enough to overthrow his Master.

"Yes, master." The hologram disappeared as Darth Vader gave a final bow.

The Sith Lord took a few minutes to swallow his rage at his master. Force the worst he used to get for speak out term was a verbal lashing from Obi-Wan.

 _Whoo! Where kriff did that come from?_ The Sith Lord thought quickly.

He does not miss that man or anything about him. It just angered the Sith Lord to not express his anger at his master. It continued to remind him of his time on Tatooine.

Darth Vader brushed that thought off again. He has to be grateful to his master he showed him the power of the Dark side made him stronger. The Dark side gave him his son. The Sith Lord didn't want to think about his life without him.

o-o-o

It took a half a day to change the course of the Star Destroyer, and another two days till Darth Vader had a conclusive plan for the attack on Kashyyyk. He already summoned a third of the Imperial navy along with the stormtroopers of Triton Squad.

His master made it clear, he wants the Jedi to be found and the Wookie rebellion destroyed.

On the morning of the attack, around 0600hrs., Darth Vader gazed down through his living room viewport at the jungle planet. He closed his eyes and reached through the force to feel the lifeforms on the planet.

Yes, he felt it… the Jedi and another force sensitive with raw untapped power. There was also a familiar presence there almost like…

"Daddy!"

He turned around and saw Mara smiling. Her red hair was loose, she had on a blue nightgown and her eyes sparkled with a warm expression.

Vader stood there in his nightwear waiting for breakfast to be done. Luke and Mara manage to make him promise to have breakfast with them after not seeing him the last week a half. The Sith Lord was going to refuse because of the importance of this mission, but he thought thirty minutes with his kids wouldn't do too much harm.

"Daddy yr hee!" She then ran on her little toddler legs to greet her dad with a hug.

The older force user turned around before he could farther analyze that last signature. The error went unnoticed by the Sith Lord, as he bent down to give his daughter a hug. He was happy when she started to hug him on her own.

"Dad!" He looked up and saw his son dressed in his standard Imperial night ware too. The four-year-old ran to his father to give him a hug.

Both children tightly hug their dad, and he responded with the same fever.

Holding both his children, brought this joy that he allowed himself to feel around them. It made Vader let go of all the guilt, sorrow and self-hatred that fuels his power.

Though he would never admit it… during these brief moments, he felt like Anakin.

Holding the two things in the galaxy that truly mean something to him. They are the only things that keep him from drowning in the darkness.

He held them tight till they started to grumble a little bit. They both pulled out of the hug shortly after.

"Dad." Luke started. "Is break fest ready?" Curious to see why his dad was in the living room.

"Fourpio is busy making it, he should be done soon." As if on cue the silver droid came in announced that breakfast was ready. The small family went to the dining room and the children were blown away at the spread that was laid out.

A small stack Panna cakes, three Muja muffins, slice Jogan fruit, Galma, and Bantha blue milk in the appropriate glasses for the children. Along with some grilled breakfast meats.

The children who were holding both of Vader's hands pulled him eagerly in the direction of the food. Vader then picked up Mara and placed her in her high chair. Luke climbed into his booster seat and waited for their droid to start serving them breakfast. The silver droid emerged with a plate that had an omelet, hearty greens, and high protein meats. C-4PO put a plate in front of his creator and the empty ones in front of the children and started serving them. Luke was about to dig in until he felt the warning from his father.

"Thank you C-4PO for making breafest and serving us," Luke said with a nod of approval from his dad. Then Mara opened her mouth and looked at the silver droid. "ank ou ourpio or beakfast." This earned a smile from the Sith Lord.

"Thank you C-4PO for the meal it looks very good," Vader said to show his children that manners are important.

"Your welcome Mistress Mara, Master Luke, Master Vader." The droid replied in a monotone robotic voice.

Vader gave a small smile as he heard the droid's voice. He was pleased that he was less annoying than his original droid.

But there are sometimes, like meal times he misses his worrisome golden droid. He just wishes Luke could be exposed to his _colorful_ personality.

"Daddy?" Vader looked up at his son who was not chewing his food.

"Yes, son."

"Why you not having Panna cakes?" this was curious to Luke because he knows how rarely Panna cakes are made.

Vader looks over at Mara who was smashing her precut Muja muffin in her face and was making a mess around her. He took a napkin and wiped the crumbs off her face.

He turned into Luke's direction. "Daddy can't have fun food today." That is what he called surgery treats and certain breakfast food for the children to understand. "I have an important battle to prepare for today and I need to make sure I have good fuel to fight the Jedi today." Vader saw Luke's eyes widen in excitement at his dad going into battle. Especially when he was hunting Jedi.

"Can come daddy? I wanna help beat the Jedi." Luke said with excitement.

Smiling at Luke, Vader finished chewing his eggs and took a sip of his water. The young father truly admired his son's dedication to the causes at his age.

It continued to make his end goal clearer…

"I admire your enthusiasm son." Vader started with a smile. "I am afraid you don't have enough training to fight with me yet." It was the new excuse he was using now.

Especially since Luke always gets cocky around his life day. It has to be a Skywalker trait.

"No fair!" Luke shouted as banged his small fist. The table also shook a little bit. Vader was about to open his mouth but Luke beat him to it.

"Theres gonna be no more left for me. I wanna help!" Luke whined. His daddy told him about the evil Jedi and he protects the galaxy by killing them. He just wants to help his dad.

Vader frowned, and then let out a sigh as he took another bite of his food.

"Luke." He started as he fixed his gaze on his son's blazing eyes. He saw Mara sipping her milk out of her sippy cup. "You and Mara are going to be powerful one day." He felt Luke's temper start to quell listening his father's words. "And force sensitive children like you and Mara will grow up and will fight against us."

Luke started to calm down as his father continued to talk. "I know you both will be strong when that time comes you both be there to help me defeat our enemies." Vader looked at the children. Mara was preoccupied with her Panna cakes, but Luke was taking in what his father was saying.

Explaining why and no were always the hardest things he had to do. Luke always had this headstrong, determined attitude when it came to helping his father. And Vader always struggled with this.

This was when he desperately needed his wife. She always had the right words to say.

Then his thoughts started spiral about his Angel.

"Okay, daddy… but you better tell me bout it night." Luke said in a grumpy voice. Vader felt his dissatisfaction, but he accepted his answer.

"Of course, I will buddy." The rest of the meal had a lot of laughs shared between the small family. With no more mention of the battle.

Once Vader finished his meal he kissed both of his children on the top of their heads and went off to change into his battle attire.

Darth Vader had Jedi to destroy.

o-o-o

The jungle planet quickly came through the viewport on his personal shuttle. There was nothing but wroshyr trees, being destroyed by the arrival of the shuttles that carried stormtroopers.

Darth Vader, in full uniform, with his red lightsaber in hand accompanied by the stormtroopers of Triton Squad, proceeded on foot to infiltrate the Wookie village. Not knowing that the Wookie's were organized and ready to defend themselves against the Galactic Empire.

The Imperials troops slowly realized this and they underestimated the resolve and defenses of the Wookie's. It had resulted in many casualties during the first wave of attacks. That is when the aerial attacks started.

The Sith Lord in this present moment was unconcerned with the battle itself.

His only concern was hunting down and eliminating the Jedi who had escaped the purge.

Slaughtering many of the Wookie defenders along the way, Vader followed the powerful force signature he felt from his ship this morning. It was not as strong as he initially thought, but it screamed Jedi no the less.

He made the twenty-minute walk by himself, through the thick wroshyr tree forest that drowns out the louder noises from the battle. Following the force with his lightsaber in hand, the Sith Lord stumbled upon the front entrance of hut.

The front door was adorned with the emblem of the household. Feeling the dark side fueling his power, he approached the residence in a commanding way.

Being aware of his surroundings, he felt the signature he was following, come from behind with force push. It didn't catch Darth Vader off guard.

Who answered with a force push of his own. While holding his red lightsaber in attack position.

In front of him stood a light skin male, in Jedi robes with a lightsaber in hand ready to strike. He had an abnormal amount of ease around him. For someone about to meet their death.

Vader was enjoying the fight, it was the first real fight he had with a Jedi in a while.

After a few minutes of fighting, their sabers hooked together. Then Vader spook.

"I see you've let go of your fear Jedi." The Jedi continued to press his advantage as Vader dodged his attacks. Vader knows this Jedi is hiding something. So he pressed further.

"Your Jedi ally was lucky to meet their demise at the hands of slavers."

Vader felt the Jedi's fury spike at that statement.

The fury was replaced with pure anger and the Sith Lord was feeding off it. They parried for longer this time. Vader continued to press on with his attacks and started to enjoy the fight.

"Tell me was it your master? Vader taunted his harsh vocoder.

While the Jedi was trying to land a blow on Vader's chest. The Sith Lord immediately met with the red saber striking his shoulder and leaving a deep cut on the weak Jedi.

Vader felt the fatigue starting to set in. He was also growing tired of this fight. He then decided to use his favorite interrogation technique.

Where there are two Jedi. There is bound to be more hiding.

The Sith Lord raised the Jedi up by his throat and looked sharply into the man's eyes.

"Tell me, was that your master the slavers killed!" The Sith Lord commends. He needed to know.

The daring Jedi gave him a defiant a stare. "The dark side has clouded your mind. You killed my master years ago." Said the Jedi, mocking the Sith Lord in front of him.

Darth Vader looks up at the foolish Jedi in his grasp. "Tell me who are you hiding," Vader said in a deathly calm voice. It was a feeling he had since he started battling with this exiled warrior.

Vader's patients were starting to spike. He felt him growing weaker from the fight. But there was this fire, this fierce protectiveness this Jedi had had for something.

"Tell me!" Vader commanded leaving little augment. Kento gave him an arrogant smirk. It did nothing but aggravate the Sith Lord further. Wanting answers Vader dove into the Jedi's mind.

Images a woman.. a Jedi like him. Then a world wind of time with joy… Love?...no… then fear….despair… paranoia… and worry…

Then Vader saw it. In front of this Jedi was his former master…

Obi-Wan Kenobi in the flesh.

Vader's rage boiled over at the sight.

"WHERE IS HE!" he shouted at the weak Jedi in his grasp. That weak Jedi was here… recently the Sith Lord could feel it.

The Jedi gave a weak smile. He knows it was the end. He was going out with pride.

"he is gone… far from here… you won't be able to find him…" he weakly said, staring into the two holes where Vader's eyes were.

Hearing those words, Vader snapped the other force user's neck and tossed the lifeless body into the hut. He then turned and stormed back to his shuttle.

Obi-Wan was here… and Vader was going find out when.

o-o-o

The battle lasted for another twenty minutes, till both sides retreated. The Wookies were the victors, but the slavers still had control of the planet.

Vader debriefed with his the generals then his master. He set course for Coruscant because he had Empire Day to prepare for and Luke's life day.

After a long debriefing, Vader made it back to his quarters. The father of two felt that Mara was asleep while his son was wide awake. Vader let out a sigh.

Luke always stayed awake after Vader had a major battle. He wanted all the details, especially since he fought a Jedi today.

The Sith Lord dismissed Nova for the night (he had her memory erased after the comlink incident last year.) he put his night ware and went straight to his son's room.

Vader quietly walked into Luke's room being mindful of Mara close by. The room had toys scattered around the room, Luke had enough sense to clear a path to walk from the door to the bed.

Vader looks on and saw him tucked underneath his thick comforter. The young force user was on his side facing the viewport pretending to be asleep.

Vader's face started to melt into a smile as he sat next to Luke's bed.

"I guess somebody is too tired to listen to exciting day daddy had." Said the Sith Lord in a knowing voice. Though the older force user felt the opposite, he was tired, and even more angry that the Jedi had contact with the man who destroyed his family.

But he is willing to recount this day to his son. He knows how it inspires him.

Luke at the mention his tiredness whipped his body to face his father's smiling face. "I'm awake," Luke said snuggling into his blankets with a big smile on his face.

Vader then recounted his day with exaggeration, trying to keep his son excited. The Sith Lord had reached the end of his tale and was about to put his son to sleep.

"Whose Obi-Wan?" Young Luke questioned.

Vader felt his anger swell at that name on his son's lips, that man who destroyed his family, that nearly destroyed him. He wanted to unleash his fury out on that name always brought anytime he heard it. But it was Luke this time who brought it up.

"Luke, that man is very dangerous." He gave a very serious look to his son who was taken back a bit by the seriousness of his voice. "It's late and I am not going to get into this now. But when you are older I will tell you more." Vader finished in a serious manner.

Luke's eyes met his father serious ones. He felt his fathers pierce deeper then it ever has.

"Ok." Luke start in a small voice. "Night, I love you dad."

Vader's smiled as he stood up a placed a light kissed on Luke's forehead. "I love you too Luke. Now sleep we are on our way back to Coruscant." Luke flashed an excited smile as he closed his to sleep.

The young father through their bond sends some calm through their bond. Something Vader has not done in a while, that sends Luke to an instant slumber, as he crosses the thresh hold to his quarters. As he prepares for another long weak ahead of him.

o-o-o

Empire day went off without any problems. It was the first and the biggest event during the month-long celebrations. Darth Vader stood tall next to a giant hologram of his master, as he made his speech on the steps of the completed Imperial palace.

Palpatine had gone to Naboo to show his favoritism toward his home planet. A place that Vader has refused to visit

Luke was in the crowd, behaving with his caretaker and sister. He was always excited this time of the year cycle. He felt the excitement around him. The little force user also knew his life day was soon too.

It was the few days his father took off.

Luke also liked the time he spent outside. He likes the bustling of the city and the air outside. His dad very rarely lets him and Mara go outside or be around other children their age.

Empire day was one of those few days he got to play with other children. Luke enjoyed it so much that he begged his dad to let him do it more. It was encouraging to his father to see that he could play nice with others.

But Vader didn't want to encourage these familial bonds, especially because Luke was going to rule them one day.

After a few hours of the celebrations, Vader and his family retired to their living room where they had a big Holoprojector where they watched a movie till they all fell asleep in the living room.

o-o-o

It was a few days after the beginning of the empire day celebrations, and everything was still in Vader's opulent apartment.

But it was all disturbed when a little boy with blond hair ran into the room next to him. And jumped on the bed with his dad in it.

It didn't startle the Sith Lord, he just let just let his son bask in his joy. The joy of turning another year older. Vader ignored the pang of guilt at the fact wasn't the day she gave birth.

But this is the day he was able to save Luke from an uncertain fate on that dustbowl planet. Vader is living to be alright with it.

"What do you want to do today Luke?" Vader knew the answer. He wants to go to the park and see those underground pod races that they both love to watch.

"Go outside! Pod races! cake! With dad and Mara!" He felt Mara waking up and making her way to his room.

"Well, I suggest we go eat breakfast if we want to fit all those things in today," Vader said as he was getting up. He ruffled Luke's hair and took in the joy in his eyes and smiled.

The door to his roon opened with a low hiss to reviled the small red-headed girl. Who felt the excitement in the room. Vader along with Luke and Mara went to the kitchen to have a special breakfast that morning.

After everyone finished getting ready in the morning, the small family went to the park. It was a small park and it was filled with younglings that were Luke's and Mara's age.

Vader sat on the benches in the small park. He wore a Holo ring that masks his appearance with red hair and brown eyes. Luke was mad that he had to do this, but with an explanation, he quickly calmed down. That happened the first time they want to the park. The little force user had gotten used to it if he wants to visit the park.

Vader watched as Luke start playing with a boy with Black hair and hazel eyes. He sensed that the boy had pure intentions and enjoyed being in Luke's presence.

Luke does not know how much danger he is in. Being the son of Darth Vader, a powerful force sensitive. For all those reasons Vader worried for Luke when he is not in his presence. This was why he was against his son having any personal relationships. Such as having friends, but the Sith Lord knew Luke need socialization.

"Daddy!" Luke shouted. From where he was standing with his friend Mara came back to Vader because she was getting tired and he put her in her stroller. He wheeled her over to where two boys were sitting. The Sith Lord was going to leave the park soon to visit the races.

"Dad!" Luke said excitedly. "This is Biggs Darklighter he my best friend." His father smiled at his enthusiasm. "his dad n mom says I can go and pay with him at his pac sometime. I just need to ask you if it ok. Can I daddy."

Vader in disguise looked over at the small couple on another bench close by. He read their force signatures and felt the trust they had.

"Give me their code, I will have to think about it." He said with a little apprehension.

He gave the couple a polite smile. Then he gathered Luke and they went to his speeder.

The family enjoyed the next couple of hours at the underground track. It really was not the best place for children, but the Sith Lord made it work.

After a nice dinner, the two young force users were getting ready for cake. Vader turned off the lights off and C-4PO carried out a cake with five candles on it. The monotone voice and Vader sang a life day song.

"Make a wish Luke. " Vader said with a smile. Luke closed his eyes and with incredible force blow out the candles.

"What did you wish for Luke?" Ask Vader.

"Silly daddy." Luke lightly chuckled. "I can't tell you or it won't come true," Luke said in an amused voice. Luke felt that he has a happy life. He loves his dad, Mara even Nova. He has everything he has wanted in his young life.

But the little force user can't help but feel like there is something missing, he doesn't understand what it is, but he felt this void every time his life day comes around. The little prince brushed it off lost in his joy with his sister and father.

o-o-o

When they finally finished dessert, Darth Vader put both of his children to sleep. He tucked them both in and they quickly fell asleep. Vader then went to his office at the end of the hallway.

Since the battle on Kashyyyk, he has been bothered by what he saw in the Jedi's mind.

Obi-Wan Kenobi in the flesh.

He was furious at the sight of him, he wanted to go after him immediately but the Empire day events had made that impossible.

He was still determined to go after the man that ruined his family, he had all the reports from the Imperial Navy ships and his officers to look for anything suspicious. Vader in his office had started to go over these reports to see anything out of the ordinary during the battle.

Thinking back to when he saw his former master in the Jedi's mind, he almost didn't recognize him. He looked haggard, old, and defeated. Kenobi had to have been there not too long ago. Vader was hoping he was suffering as he is. Having everything he loves taken away.

Stewing in his thoughts he came across something that peeked his interest.

0650: Unidentified fighter leaving planetside, heading North

To Vader's knowledge that there was no one flying in or out at the time of the assault. That was when he was having breakfast with his family.

Looking at the statement Vader on went overtook his comlink and contact the fleet commander. He was going to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

 **AN: I do not have a Bata reader but I am always trying to fix my story so as I updated the earlier chapter might change.**

 **AN: Review, Review, Review! I want to know what you like about the story!**


	15. Padmé Year Six

**I DO NOT OWN STARWARS IT IS PROPERTY OF LUCAS FILM AND DISNEY**

 **AN: Thank You: Shiranai Atsune, 0James, Musicalscars97, MickDunD, Daniai, Silvey777, Rippofubdertim, Nyroc34, randomfan220, Jules Lilian Potter, Dama Layla, Shaded Night, naho potter black, ibry000 for Fav/Following!**

 **AN: Special thanks to Guests, , tlcoopi7, the only daughter of Pluto, Bad Ass Female Fighter, PhoenixYFlames, 23immortalimp07, Jedi Master Megan, storyteller1333, MickDunD for reviewing!**

 **AN: Once again I am sorry for the long wait. A combo of life and writers block. But don't worry I am sticking with this story. But I cannot promise earlier updates**

 **Enjoy the chapter**

* * *

Aldera Royal Palace was in chaos.

With all the chaos going on around her, Padmé was tucked away in her office looking over some reports about supplies. Recently their ability to gather supplies was hindered by the Empire's military. So now she had to find a new strategy going forward.

On top of all of this, the rebel leader had to stay hidden in the Palace.

It was because of the extra people in the palace. The decorators, the caterers, and other extra staff. Padmé was certain the extra staff were either Empire loyalists or afraid of the tyranny. Even though it has been six years, and cut her hair, she was still a former Senator. A senator who planted the seeds for the rebellion with a delegation that sought to strip the chancellor of his emergency powers.

The festivals were something she had grown used to dealing with annually. The Gingerbell Blossom festival, it was a festival dedicated to the Gingerbell plant.

Padmé sighed.

When the festivities were directly at the Palace, she would go up the mountain cottage to get some work done. It was lonely. The droids came with her, but she was really all alone. She also had to leave Leia behind.

As one of the heirs to the Alderaanian throne, it would be odd for her not to be at one the most important festivals on the planet.

Padmé constantly worried about Leia with her force sensitivity. Being around all those horrible officers who work for the Empire. She knows how mischievous she can be with the force. She could only hope that the force suppression bracelet the techs made from the blueprints the rebels stole, would work.

There was also a part of her missed mingling at these parties. Getting dressed up, being around all people. Seeing the joy and excitement in people at these festivals. Then the longing side of her stated to vividly picture everything, sharing this festival with her daughter… son and husband.

She would dress up in some ornate gown and have her hair done in some elaborate style. And her daughter would do the same. Her son would be difficult getting into his regal robes because she knows he would be as difficult as his father getting dressed up for these parties the young family would have become used to attending.

She would work the room at the party, as her children spent time chasing the other children who came to the festival. Her husband all night would rub her back, letting her know what he was going to her that night. Between her mingling, she would send him the same looks to indicate she wanted the same thing.

She would rub his thigh as they served the dessert at the table. He would know that her passion could not wait until they got back to the room they were staying in as guests. As he would get up to excuse himself to go to fresher, he would smile slyly. She would return the smile and quietly started counting the minutes she could leave without suspicions.

She would be about to get up to join her husband in the fresher, till a crash would draw her concentration away from her husband. She would hear children's laughter and instantly know who they were.

Annoyed she would get up, ignoring the ache between her thighs and march right to her children. And would give them the same stare she used with Viceroy Nute Gunray in her throne room.

Her husband would come behind her because he felt the twins shame through the force. She would make both of her children apologize to their hosts. She and her husband would then ground them for the next few days but would cut it short because they would both behave very well.

That night though, she would get ready for bed, wearing one of her nightgowns, with her hair flowing freely. She would sit the foot of her bed with her hands covering her face. She would feel all the exhaustion creep up on her.

But a pair of large hands would start massaging her back. He would start slowly than his hands or the force she would suspect would work out all the tension in her body. He would be shirtless, in a loose fitting pair of pants and his sandy blond hair would be flowing freely. He would then place a kiss on her neck and she would let out a deep moan. And know at that moment, that they would finally get to do what they wanted before they were interrupted earlier...

"Mistress Padmé…" The rebel leader felt like a bucket of ice water was being poured on her.

It has been a while since she allowed her mind to wonder that far with longing.

"Yes, Threepio." Ignoring the growing the ache between her thighs. That still was a problem for her.

"Princess Leia is with Sir Bail and Lady Bertha are in their closet. The princess wishes to show you her dress." Padmé had told Leia that she couldn't come to the festival and she pitched a fit. The princess became impossible. Refusing to do her homework, and eating her meals.

She was being incredibly stubborn. After almost two days of her attitude, the former senator managed to compromise. Padmé told Leia that she would see her in her full dress and would take a Holopic with her. So she can have one happy memory with her mother at these festivals.

Dress in her servant's outfit, Padmé made her way to Bertha and Bail's room. Where she knew her daughter was enjoying her dress. It was something she definitely inherited from her.

Princess Leia stood in the middle of the three mirrors in the bedroom suit closet. Wearing a beautiful white dress. It was accented by sparkling crystals on the sleeves and hem of the dress. Her hair was done in traditional Alderaanian hairstyle, with Gingerbells worked into her hairstyle.

The little force user was becoming a little impatient waiting for her mom. She was trying to be understanding, but it was weird the way her mom does things. It just didn't make sense that she was not coming to the festival. Especially when her mother told all her all those stories about the ones she went to.

The train of thought left her as she felt her mother enter the bedroom. Leia turned around to her mother. Her appearance confused Leia again but she didn't say anything.

"Mommy! Look at me!" She turned around with a big smile on her face and Padmé had one to match.

"Oh, my little Ewok! You look so beautiful!" Padmé said with a tear rolling down her cheek. Leia was beaming with all her parents seeing like this.

"Ok, Padmé. Leia come here." Said Bail took out his holopad and motioned for Leia to stand next to her mother.

It flashed and mother and daughter smiled. Padmé smiled enjoying her daughter in her beautiful dress. These moments she always looked forward to. The three adults started talking about their plans for the next few days.

"Is it time for dinner?" Leia whined a little bit. She had been doing a lot in preparation for the festivals, along with homework and force training.

Blah!

The young force user was not a fan of force training. The meditation and the extra lesson were a bother to the six-year-old. It came easily to Galen, but she suspected that it was because he didn't go to normal school.

It was also her main teacher Obi-Wan or Ben as she liked to call him, she would question him almost endlessly about everything he was teaching her. Also, Leia being the inclusive one wanted Winter there learning with them. This strange thing around her where she feels and can do certain thing also frightens the little girl.

"Come Leia." Breha motioned for her to changed out of her dress. Padmé gave a Leia a smile and took her hand as she made her way back to her room where Threepio had their dinner ready.

She sighed.

Leia took her seat and quietly at her dinner.

Padmé smiled again looking at her daughter. She knew in a couple of days she had to leave her at the Palace with Bail and Bertha.

The rebel leader had to leave her with the Empire elite on Alderaan. The only thing to protect her was a force suppression bracelet that might work.

She banished her thoughts as she finished her dinner. She spent a little more time with Leia and eventually got ready for bed.

Her thoughts then strayed to what she was going to do at the mountain cottage. As much as she wanted to continue working things for the rebellion there was limited technology up there, and little space with Galen living up there.

So she will probably take the time to relax while getting updates from both Bertha and Bail. Part of her was relieved for the time off. She had been working non-stop over the last year and a half.

In her full night dress, she gazed out into the cloudy moonless sky, trying to calm her distress and worry. It was something that she knew she had to try to sleep that night if she wanted to get any more work done.

Padmé went to her bed and closed her eyes trying to looking not looking forward to the next few days.

o-o-o

The next couple of days flew by quickly and it was already the day of the festival. Leia could hardly wait to have Memily's custard bread.

The first part of the day was magical for the six-year-old. Being a part of the parade and going into the garden picking the blossoms. Interacting with all the citizens and spending time with her family.

It was a perfect day…

Now she was in her parent's closet getting ready for the ball that night. She had her make-up and hair done quickly. She put on her dress and shoes, then walked with her sister by her side to the ballroom.

Leia with a big smile stood up tall and walked with her commanding presence through the doors. It earned a proud smile from both of her parents.

She walked into the Palace ballroom full of color. With people smiling, laughing and giving off joy through the force. The decorations add to the joy to everyone in the crowd.

But she quickly noticed there were people dressed in black.

They didn't smile like the rest of the guests. They all had this indifferent look on their faces, like they weren't having any fun, or noticing any of the beautiful flowers or decorations. She felt this uncomfortable energy through the force from them too.

Leia started to stew about this when she saw them still being rude during her father's speech. The bad man (she started calling them), she managed to peak into one of their minds and did not like their thoughts. It reminded her of this mean boy in her class named Jorol Corliss.

As soon as Bail finished his speech, the six-year-old noticed some of the men were dispersing.

With her temper starting to spike she spotted one near the bathroom. She got up and made her way toward him. The princess was less than two spaces away when a somebody grabbed her hand and stopped her. Leia was frightened for a second, not knowing who or what grabbed her. The hand took her to a disserted hallway. She was silent because she knew who took her out of the party.

Memily, one of the servants in the Palace, is close to both Leia and Padmé. She had agreed to keep an eye, Leia, knowing that Bail and Bertha are stretched thin. She saw the princess's mood shift as her father was speaking. She was well aware of Leia's headstrong attitude and standing up for what she believes in. She also knows the Princess was going to follow in her father's and mother's footsteps.

Leia now had a guilty look on her face. The princess was mad that Padmé was not there to share this festival with her. The little force user did promised her that she was going to stay out of trouble. She did not like getting her mother mad, or disappointing in her.

Leia was going to do both with her actions in the Palace Ballroom. She looked into Memily's dark eyes and was ready to receive her punishment.

"Leia, why were you going up to one of the officers?" Memily asked already knowing the answer, she has seen her headstrong attitude before.

The young force user down cast her eyes trying to hide her guilt. "I don't knoww." She felt the weight of Memily's stare and she knows that answer wasn't going to cut it.

"I think you know what you were going to do…" Leia looked down again. "… and if you tell me now I promise not to tell your mother or father." The older woman gave the little a force user a warm, but stern look as she looked down at her.

"They were being meanie to daddy…" she said in a hushed tone, hiding her guilt. "…I wannted to somethng bout it like mommy and daddy does." She finished with a little tear. Leia only cried when the guilt really got to her.

Memily bent down to make Leia feel less threated. "I know that you want to help." she started softly whipping the tear that fell down the young princess's face. "But these men are dangerous. And you mommy told you to stay away from them for a good reason." Leia was silent as another tear fell down from her eye. She knew that Memily was right. She just want to stand up to them, let them know that is was not right to treat her father that way. Leia also knew that those men were the reason why her mother couldn't come to the festivals.

"I know where your heart is Leia." The princess felt Memily's mood start to soften. "Which is why I will do this for you." Leia perked up at this "I won't tell your mom what happened. But I going to have to send you to your room for the rest of the night." The servant finished in a serious voice.

Leia's face turned into a pout, but she didn't push her luck. She knew how her mother would react if she found out what happened. "Fine." Leia huffed. Letting Memily know unhappy she was about missing the rest of the night.

One of the normal staff took a reluctant Leia back to her room, where they stayed with her till Memily made it back to watch over her till the dinner was over. The older woman had gone to Bail earlier and told him that Leia had a bad stomach ache. It was nothing serious but she was finished for the night.

Bail wanting to make sure that Leia was okay, made his way to her room. Her room was dark and her shades were drawn. She was asleep, with her head facing her window. Her blanket was pushed up to her neck and Bail just looked down at his precious daughter. He then inched closer to place a kiss on the side of the head.

As he went to lean down, Leia turned over and opened her eyes to see her dad in front of her face. She had been pretending to sleep and felt her father entered. She waited to see what he was going to do. When she heard him walk closer, she decided to greet him.

"Daddy." Said the Alderaanian princess with a smile. She felt her father's smile as his hand rubbed her cheek and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Asked Bail. Leia smiled as she remembered what Memily told that her dad that she wasn't feeling well.

"I feel better daddy, my tummy was hurting." She quietly.

"That is good because Memily saved you a big piece of Custard bread." He said in a hushed voice. He saw his daughter's eyes widen at the fact that she was going to get her favorite treat.

"Daddy?" Leia asked softly changing the mood.

Bail sensing the change sat down at the edge of the bed and Leia sat up causing the blankets to fall off her neck. "What is it, sweetie?"

She took a breath "Why do the bad man have to come here?" Bail instantly frowned.

"The bad men have come here because we have to show them that we like the Empire. We have to show them that there is no reason to hurt our planet." Bail said to his daughter the best way he could. The truth ways the Empire was scrutinizing Alderaan more so than ever. Bail was certain that the escalated presence at the festival. It just made him worry for Alderaan, the rebellion, and his family even more.

"I don't like them they're mean." Leia huffed a little.

"I don't like them either, but we have to be cordial to them, it's an important part of being a senator." Bail tried to explain the best he could. He saw the twinkle in her eye when he said, senator. The same one he saw every time he brought his work up.

The Alderaanian prince saw it in her when she watched the old Holo of him in the Senate. When she watched her mother and Bertha in their role leading their country. Bail was also aware what her powers meant for her and her future. Especially since they had gotten the news about Luke's death.

Bail also knows his daughter and when she has an idea of what she wants to do she goes after it. She is incredibly stubborn just like her mother.

Coming back to his conversation with Leia he was going to wish her a good night and make his way to bed. But Leia's determined attitude is quelled even when she isn't feeling good.

"Are they reason why mommy's not here?" Leia asked softly with sad eyes. She felt Bail's signature dampen at the question.

The senator took a breath and summoned the rest his strength to answer her question. "The galaxy now is a dangerous place…" He gave Leia a serious stare that frightened her a little bit. The senator took a breath before he answered. It still astounded him how perceptive she is at her age.

"Your mother has to stay away from the bad men, for many reasons. Reasons I can't really explain to you without mother…" He saw Leia's expression fall a little bit at the mention of her mother.

"… I understand that you want answers, force knows you will have them…" He gave her a smile that instantly calmed the little girl. "…but to keep you, your sister, and mothers safe. You must let me protect you…" He gave Leia another serious look "And that means staying away from the bad men… no matter what."

"Okayy daddy," Leia said hoping her face gave nothing away. Her pride usually demanded that she pushed for more answers. But, knowing that she got off easy tonight, she wasn't going to push luck. So she accepted her father's answers… For now.

"Well I am tired and I feeling that you are too…" Leia gave a smile. "…So it's time to go to sleep, my little angel." Bail said as he kissed her forehead and tucked her in.

Leia smiled again. "I love you, daddy."

"I love you too Leia." Said Bail with a smile.

Leia turned to face the window and smile. She was happy that her daddy came to say goodnight.

She gazed out through the window at the mountain landscape wondering what her mommy was doing…

o-o-o

Padmé had a different experience during the Festival. The night before the festival made her way to the cottage. She and Bail thought it would be better if she hid inside the trunk of the speeder while leaving some containers in the seat that contained food. She had received a comm that they were low on food. It made it easier to hide the speeder under the guise of supplies for the festival.

It was very uncomfortable for the duration of the ride. When she finally made to the cottage, she was greeted by a surprisingly calm Obi-Wan.

"Hey, Padmé." He said as he pulled her out of the trunk. She gave a smile to the old Jedi, as she got out.

"Hello, Obi-Wan." She said with a smile.

She heard Threepio starting to babble about getting the food out before it went sour. The older woman helped the droid empty out the rest of the speeder. She then went for her bags and noticed something in the trunk. It was a wooden crate, she felt stupid for not seeing it earlier.

She looked closer and saw the seal on the crate. It was the same seal used at Alderaan's finest winery. The rebel leader gave the crate a tug a realized it was still full.

"Are you need of assistance Mistress?" C-3PO ask from the entrance of the cottage.

Padmé hesitated. She was sure that this speeder might have been used to bring this wine to the Palace for the festival. It was wrong to just take it instead of asking first, but it was a big case. She didn't have anything for herself from the festival she never got to attend. She knew that Ahsoka and Obi-Wan didn't have any access to anything fancy like this at the cottage.

"Yes Threepio, could you bring this crate into the kitchen… and open it?" The former senator gave a smile.

"Of course Mistress." Replied C-3PO.

The rebel leader smiled but then quickly remembered Obi-Wan was in the kitchen. She made to the kitchen in time to see the old Jedi with his irritating disappointment look.

"Don't look at me that." The thirty-four-year-old said quickly. Meeting with her own annoyed look. "They won't miss them. Besides, I think we earned it."

He still gave her that I don't approve of what you are doing look, as she stocked the bottles in the cabinet on top.

"Where are Ahsoka and Galen, I thought they would be here?" Padmé said with a little disappointment. Despite the how she thought of Luke when she was with him, the little boy had carved a special place in her heart.

"Ahsoka took Galen out for a camping trip they will be back tomorrow morning." Said Obi-Wan with a little concern. She understands how risky it is with the amount of Imperial officer attending the festival at the Palace.

"I know I am worried too, but I doubt Vader or Palpatine will come to Alderaan for a festival." She said with concern in her voice, she didn't miss the visible flinch Obi-Wan had at the mention of the two Sith lords.

"I guess I will freshen up now," Padmé said to break the moment. She made it to the room and went into the fresher.

She wasn't sure what to with herself. She knew that she was limited with what she could do. But she had anticipated being around Ahsoka and Galen. Distracting her from her thoughts and worry.

She splashed some water on her face and let out a deep sigh. She is only going to be alone with Obi-Wan till the morning. She went back into the bedroom that had a twin bed in the corner of the room. She sat down on the big bed in the room.

"Mistress Padmé, I am starting dinner now, would like some of the wine with the dinner I prepare?" Ask the gold droid who sounded sharper after a recent tune-up.

"Yes, that would be lovely," Padmé said with a smile. There are no children around, and it had been a long time since she indulged with a little wine.

o-o-o

A little wine turned into a bottle and the drinking continued after dinner ended. The rebel leader normally put together and in control was completely slushed. Not forgetting that Obi-Wan was participating too.

The uptight Jedi was against drinking the wine especially because it didn't belong to them. He looks at the rich red liquid and decided that he need to take the edge off as well. One glass became two then another bottle and they both ended up outside looking up at the thick fog.

They had reached a silence. After a bunch of not controlled actions when the alcohol buzz was in full swing. The former senator though suddenly remembered what she imagined a few days ago and broke the silence.

"I thought about him today…" Padmé said with a few hiccups attached to it.

Obi-Wan who was in his own alcoholic haze, felt his Jedi instincts kick in.

"I imagined that he was there with and our children." She feels her mood somber. " We would have- so much fun at the festival…" Padmé droned on, as she took another swig from the bottle that was nearly gone. At this point her senses were numb and she didn't feel the shift in the Jedi's mood so she continued on. "…he would have been so sweet with me and the twins…" Then a realization hit her.

Luke. She felt that memory flash before her eyes, the first time… the only time she ever saw her boy. Then a paralyzing sorrow started to take over her body.

The aging Jedi master was about to leave his friend. He always avoids having a deeper conversation about his fallen Padawan, but he felt her mood shift. He turned and saw the former senator starting to sob.

"Padmé…" He said as she started to sob harder. Obi-Wan was about to speak again but she beat him to it.

"I don't know what he looks like…" she said in a soft voice. The Auburn Jedi didn't say anything as he came closer to her. "I told myself when I was asleep, that if I wake up my children would be there. They need me. That despite the horrible things Anakin had done, they would be proof there was still good in him, that created them." Her tears continued to fall. The old force user sent calm to his friend and let her continue to speak. It had been a while since her grief had gotten this bad.

"I keep imaging a life with all of them…" she smiled sadly. "With Anakin, Leia, and Luke. But I can't imagine his face… All I see is his first breath with his eyes closed." She closed her eyes as the tears fell. Obi-Wan and put his arm around his friend as she continued to cry. He felt an ache in his heart for his friend whenever she talked about Luke. And having as much wine as he had, he let something slip out about him.

"He had his eyes." He said in a soft voice. Padmé ceased her sobbing, uncurled herself to look into Obi-Wan's sorrowful eyes.

"What did you say?" She said with hysterics in her voice.

"Luke had his eyes." The older man lets a tear fall down. "When I took him from your bedside, he opens his eyes to ask me what I was doing…" he said in a controlled tone as he felt Padmé hang on his every word. So he continued. "…I also saw his wisps of blonde hair on his head,… I have no doubt he would have looked like Anakin…" Obi-Wan finished with a somber tone. It was never easy saying his fallen brother's name.

Padmé gently pulled away from the aging Jedi master. A few minutes passed till she looked up at him again. "You know when I first found out I was pregnant, I thought it was a boy. A boy who would look just like him…" she took a breath and pondered her next words.

She never talked about Anakin to Obi-Wan. It was one of those things she and he had a silent understanding about. But from what he just told her she felt it was time to break it.

"…Anakin thought we were going to have a little girl. I guess he wanted her to look like me…" she looked at Obi-Wan's sorrowful look… she also detected guilt, a looked he wore anytime she talked about Luke or Anakin. Instead of running off, or scolding for her choices like he usually does he just sat there and listen. Which she was thankful for.

The silence stretched on, and the fatigue started to set in. The Rebel leader opened her mouth to say something, but vomit instead of words came out.

This snapped Obi-Wan out of the crippling pain he was feeling. He rushed over to Padmé to hold back her hair as she was spilling the contents of her stomach.

"I think we are done for the night." He said as she coughed the rest of it out.

She stood up but was uneasy on her feet. The Jedi had sobered up a little bit so he was able to help her walk. He saw the tears coming down her cheek.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this," Padmé said quietly, she let Obi-Wan guide her to the bedroom.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this…" She said again. Almost in a trance, she said one more as she lied on the big bed. She looked out on through the window as she fell into an uneasy sleep.

o-o-o

The next morning the fog was extra thick. It took Ahsoka an extra half hour to get back to the cottage. Galen went straight to the bathroom which was in the only bedroom.

When the little force user was finished he looked over to the bed and noticed that there was someone sleeping. He was about to poke it, then Ahsoka walked in. she saw what he was about to do and stopped him.

"No, let Padmé sleep…" Then she heard a loud snore and tuned to the twin bed where the former general was sleeping. She also noticed that Threepio was still in his power down mood.

The female force user was curious her friend was always an early riser. The day cycle was past morning. She reached out farther to and felt that her friend was not feeling good. And then she saw a wine bottle next to the bed.

Ahsoka then quickly reached out to feel the old Jedi. He was not as intoxicate as her friend was, but he was still bad.

"Gee," she said softly. the young boy turned to his head from the sleeping woman. "Why don't we go into the kitchen. We make some food." The young force user smiled as he walked to the kitchen.

Ahsoka started making breakfast and Galen was playing with some of his Star fighter toys (Padmé had insisted on buying them.). She heard a groan from the other room and wondered who it was.

Shortly after she heard the noise the older force user emerged looking more tired than usual.

"You're finally up." Ahsoka said as she turned back to focus on the food she was making. He gave her a strange look as he looked at the chronos to indicate how late in the day it was.

"Why are you making breakfast this… late?" Obi-Wan said in his faint accented voice.

"We haven't had breakfast in a while like this," She said as she started the eggs on the stove. "I think the both of you need this after the night the both of you had.

Obi-Wan didn't say anything as he took a seat in the small dining room.

Ahsoka was finishing up the eggs when she heard another groan from the bedroom.

"Breakfast is ready!" She said to the guys in the room. They all gathered at the small kitchen table and quietly enjoyed their late breakfast.

Not that much later Padmé emerged and took a seat at the table. She looked dishevel and tired.

"Rough night?" Ahsoka asked trying to break the tense silence.

"You could say that." Replied the rebel leader. She felt like hell. But her mind was still racing from what Obi-Wan had told her. Luke had his eyes. Those beautiful blue eye his father had. It did hurt her heart that she never saw them on him. But she knew more about him then she had before. It made him more real.

The rest of the meal passed with a little conversation between the four. As the finished, Padmé rushed to power up Threepio. He threw a fit that no woke him and his day cycle was messed up.

The rest of the day passed quickly and Padmé was feeling better. The three adults spent time with Galen until Threepio made dinner for everyone.

After dinner Galen and Obi-Wan went to bed because of how tired they both were. That left the former senator alone with Ahsoka. Who has been giving her questioning looks all day. Padmé was debating in her head whether to tell her about Luke… it was hard enough keeping it from Leia. And the former senator knew how perceptive Ahsoka is.

With her Caf in had they both sat in the same spot outside of the cottage. Staring out into the endless fog Ahsoka broke the silence.

"I know you both drank a lot last night," Padmé looked up from her cup knowing what was coming next. "It's none of my business and I know you need to blow off some steam," Ahsoka took a breath and looked at her close friend. "But I know you were in pain," She took a breath. "I know you still are. Do you want to talk about him?" Padmé shed a tear as she nodded.

"There is something that you need to know, something I can't tell Leia… not yet." Ahsoka's face morphs into one of confusion. "The day Leia was born, something unexpected happened," Padmé felt another tear fall down her cheek. "I had a son that day too."

Ahsoka looked stunned. _Twins! She had Twins! Oh course Skywalker never did anything in halves… wait if she had a son then where... oh no!_

"Oh Padmé," She put her cup down, put her arms the rebel leader as she cried. Ahsoka felt the same hallowing pain that she felt from her friend. After a few minutes Padmé calmed down enough to talk again.

"He was born first," she said with a smile. "Before I passed out, I named him Luke." Ahsoka gave her a smile. "When I woke up Obi-Wan had already taken him to Tatooine and Leia to Alderaan," Ahsoka leaned down to take a sip from her cup. "When I got Alderaan, Obi-Wan went to retrieve Luke… but he was too late." Tears poured down her face again. "He was murdered along with Anakin's step family." The Togruta's eyes started to water.

She now understood why it was so painful around Leia's lifeday. It tore her up to know that someone is her family has to go through this. Along with her husband and everything else in the galaxy.

"I didn't get hold him, I barley saw him after her was born." Padmé calmed down a little bit and started to smile a little. "Last night I found out he had his eyes. With little whips of blonde hair." The rebel leader let out a low squeak. It came out of as mixed grief and joyous sound.

"Luke would have looked like you too," Ahsoka said to Padmé. To try to lighten the mood.

Surprisingly it did.

"Yes. He would've had my mouth or my nose." Padmé said in a low voice. This didn't bring pain. Possibly it was Ahsoka try to make her feel better with the force. Or it was helping her put together this puzzle in her mind that has been in her mind.

"Luke may have gotten your chin," Ahsoka could see it.

"No he would've had his chin, but he would've had my nose." She said playfully.

"He might've had your height." Ahsoka said. She saw Leia and knew that she wasn't going to be a tall as her father. It's possible Luke would've been short too.

"No I wouldn't want that for Luke. Always having look up to his fa- to everyone else." She caught herself before she said father.

"Either way he would've have your gentle disposition." Ahsoka noticed the slip but didn't say anything.

"Yes I think so." She replied.

"I am not mad," Padmé gave Ahsoka a small smile. The rebel leader had kept so many secrets.

"Thank you Soka. That means a lot to me." The two of them sat in silence for a while. Enjoying the stillness of the forest. The two women finally called it a night.

Padmé lied down and made herself comfortable in the same bed she used last night. She felt better after she talked to Ahsoka. Even after they talked about Luke. It still sadden her to think about her son, how he never had a chance. But tonight she was able to feel some joy talking about Luke.

She closed her eyes as she faced the opened window. That nigh she dreamed of a little boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

* * *

 **AN: I do not have a Bata reader but I am always trying to fix my story so as I updated the earlier chapter might change.**

 **AN: Review, Review, Review! I want to know what you like about the story!**


End file.
